Vogue Merry, radio n1
by Enzilia
Summary: Les chapeau de paille sont animateurs sur une radio et donnent comme ils peuvent des conseilles aux auditeurs, chacun à sa vision des choses. Vous voulez savoir comment faire telle ou telle chose, la radio Vogue Merry est à votre écoute 7/7j 24/24h.
1. Notice pour faire une déclaration

**_Bonjour à tous!! voici une fanfiction faite pour se détendre et peut-être qu'elle pourra aider certains grâce aux conseilles des mugiwara enfin peut-être hein, rien n'est sur avec eux._**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Notice pour faire une déclaration**

La radio qui fait fureur en ce moment sur toutes les mers et les océans est le Vogue Merry. La station de radio est commander par Monkey D Luffy patron du Vogue Merry et Nami se charge de mener les opérations. Et puis il y a aussi les autres animateurs qui vous aideront à résoudre tout vos problèmes alors n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions.

—Bonjour, dit timidement le premier auditeur, heu… j'aimerais savoir…heu…je …

—Hé dépêche on n'a pas que ça à faire, lance Zoro déjà fatigué. Grouilles-toi !

Tous les auditeurs sont habitués à entendre Zoro aux cheveux verts être aussi désagréable surtout de si bon matin.

—Ne brusque pas la demoiselle Marimo, rétorque Sanji.

Tous les auditeurs sont habitués à entendre des disputes sur Vogue Merry, c'est là l'un des succès de la radio.

—Vas-y parle, dit Luffy en mangeant un plat préparé par Sanji.

—Oui et bien pour vous dire la vérité…je… j'aimerais…heu… faireunedéclaration….vous pourriez m'aider ?

—T'aider pour une liposuccion ?, redemande Luffy qui ne comprend pas. C'est toi qui vois après tout.

Plus aucun auditeur n'est surpris par la vivacité d'esprit de Luffy.

—Mais non idiot comment une jolie jeune fille peut-elle faire ça ?

—Comment tu peux savoir que c'est une jolie jeune fille ?, demande Usopp à Sanji.

—Sa voix est douce et exquise ce ne peut être que la voix d'une douce et jolie jeune fille…

—Oh !! Le temps c'est de l'argent je vous signal alors répondez lui maintenant, ordonne Nami !

—Tu veux faire une déclaration c'est ça ?, reprend Robin d'une voix délicate.

—Hm… oui c'est ça.

—Bien alors…, commence Usopp en dépliant une notice, c'est très simple tu vas suivre tout ce que je vais te dire à la lettre, d'accord ?

—Oui.

—Donc… Ne t'étonnes pas du bon sens de cette merveille tant mon génie est exemplaire.

Bien sur plus aucun éditeur ne s'étonne des autos proclamations d'Usopp.

—Notice pour faire une déclaration, ne manquez surtout aucune étape, lit Chopper après avoir arraché la notice des mains du brun, isolez vous avec l'être tant convoité.

—M'isoler avec lui ?!!

—Oui…prenez votre courage à deux mains, plus si nécessaire, pour se faire demander l'aide de Robin, respirez normalement.

—Respirer normalement ? Je pense que je pourrais le faire.

—Regardez l'être tant convoité dans les yeux amoureusement et soit vous lui dites lui "je t'aime" soit vous vous emparez de ses lèvres

—M'empa…pa… heu…hii…m'emparer de ses lèvres ?!!

—Pour la suite improviser en fonction de la réponse donnée ou de la réaction qui s'en suivra. C'est bon ?

—Je m'en sortirais …merci beaucoup… au revoir.

—Au revoir charmante demoiselle !!!

—Auditeur suivant !, demanda Nami.

—Bonjour je viens d'entendre la notice d'Usopp et … je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas d'autre conseil pour faire une déclaration.

—C'est simple, dit Luffy très intéressé, tu lui offres de la viande.

—Non mais quelle andouille, se désola Sanji.

—Oublie ces futilités et entraines-toi à être plus fort, dit Zoro en brandissant son épée.

—Range-moi ça immédiatement !!, ordonna Usopp, ou tu vas blesser Merry !!

—Si tu veux te déclarer fais confiance à ton instinct, conseilla Robin, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

—Heu…merci bien de vos conseilles…au revoir.

Les auditeurs sont parfois dépassés par l'état d'esprit des animateurs de Vogue Merry.

—Auditeur suivant !!, cria la rousse.

—Bonjour bonjour !!!

—Bonjour charmante demoiselle, répéta Sanji d'une voix séductrice.

—J'ai le même problème j'aimerais me déclarer mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre vous pourriez m'aider ?

—Habilles-toi sexy chérie et ça devrait aller, expliqua Nami en exhibant presque sa poitrine sous les yeux avides du blond.

—Mais ….

—Auditeur suivannt !!

—Bonjour à tous je suis très amoureux d'une jolie fille et je ne souhaite pas la brusquer et …

—Organise un diner romantique, commença Sanji, prépare un diner exquis, décore la table avec goût et parsème la nappe de pétale de roses rouges et à la lumière des bougies tu lui dit ce qu'elle souhaite entendre le plus « je t'aime ».

—Ou pour faire plus court donnes lui de l'argent !!

—En tout cas restez-vous-même !, dit joyeusement Chopper.

—Et voilà un bien sage conseille de Tony Tony Chopper, conclu Usopp, si vous avez un quelconque problème n'hésitez pas à nous demander de l'aide, vous savez que vous pourrez compter sur nous.

—A la prochaine !!!, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

* * *

Alors n'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions à poser des questions sur cette radio si spéciale allez-y, ils vous répondront au prochain chapitre, à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus n_n


	2. on croule sous les demandes

_Tout d'abord je voulais remercier les lecteurs et les reviewers. Pour répondre à M-Pa: dans la lecture du manga j'en suis au dernier scan sortit, j'ai voulu y intégrer Merry parce que j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur pour ce merveilleux bateau. J'ai pris ta suggestion en compte et elle me semble intéressante, se sera le cas pour le chapitre qui suivra. Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également._

_Quant à Onepiece42600 et Narue vous aurez réponse à vos questions en lisant ce chapitre qui est à prendre avec légèreter._

_Pour ce qui est des questions et des noms apparaissants dans la fic il s'agit de lecteur d'un autre site ou je publie ma fic, ce qui fait que j'ai pu compléter ce chapitre comme il le fallait.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 2: On croule sous les demandes**

—Bonjour bonjour!!!!, disent en cœur les animateurs de Vogue-Merry.

—Aujourd'hui nous croulons sous les demandes, dit Luffy de sa voix la plus intelligible.

—Heu... il voulait dire sous les questions, rectifia Usopp. Bien nous allons commencer avec le premier auditeur.

—Bonjour je m'appelle Onepiece42600 et j'ai une question à vous poser.

—Vas-y ma douce, encourage Sanji.

—Voilà je voudrais savoir comment devenir aussi belle que Nami et Robin, hihi!

—Parce que tu les trouves belle toi?, demanda Zoro un sourcil arqué.

—Comment oses-tu dire ça sale Marimo!!!

—Oui elles sont belles!!

—Merci, dit Robin toute souriante.

—Je vais te dire mon secret, s'empresse d'expliquer Nami très flattée. Tout d'abord tu dois utiliser le gel douche à la mandarine de Belmer.

—Sa peau est délicate et douce et elle est très parfumée, rajoute Sanji l'œil en cœur

—Heu... oui d'accord, murmure Onepiece42600, et ensuite?

—Garder le sourire, continue Robin.

—Manger de la viande, ajoute Luffy.

—Luffy, intervient Usopp, la viande n'est pas une solution à tout je te signal.

—Bien se nourrir est important, dit Sanji.

—Oui c'est vrai qu'avoir Sanji sous la main te permettra de te concentrer uniquement sur ce qui te passionnes, avoue Nami.

—Franchement je vois pas pourquoi tu souhaites les ressembler, demande Zoro en croisant les bras.

—Elles sont gentils, dit Chopper rougissant.

—Elles sont fourbes, rectifie Zoro.

—Marimo de mes deux!!!

—Allez vous battre ailleurs, ordonne Usopp. Perso pourquoi ne pas devenir aussi jolie et gentil que Kaya.

—Je veux devenir aussi belle que Nami et Robin!!!

—Bien c'est comme tu veux.

—Bof moi je ne leur trouve rien de spécial moi, dit tout bonnement Luffy en les regardant, ce sont des filles quoi, elles sont forcément jolies. Non?

—Parce qu'une fille c'est obligatoirement jolie?, reprit Nami qui ne suivait pas le raisonnement du brun.

—Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Luffy!!!, approuve Sanji.

—Toi tant qu'il s'agit de nana t'es toujours d'accord.

—Ignore les et écoutes moi, continue Nami, tu dois aussi faire de l'exercice pour entretenir la forme.

—Comme profiter de cet idiot de baka-cook?, questionne le bretteur.

—Entre autre oui.

—Tu dois aussi être très sur de toi et sentir que le monde est à tes pieds, raconte Robin.

—C'est bien ce que je disais elles sont fourbes!

—Auditeur suivant!!, clame Nami sans oublier de frapper le bretteur.

—Bonjour je m'appelle Narue et j'ai une question quelque peu personnelle.

—On t'écoutes, rassure Robin.

—J'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà tous fait l'amour, enfin pas obligatoirement entre vous cela va de soi.

—..................................................., blanc total du côté des animateurs.

—Tu peux répéter ta question Narue?, demande Chopper rouge comme pas permis.

—Est-ce que chacun d'entre vous à déjà fait l'amour?

—T'as pas froid aux yeux dis donc, fait remarquer Zoro impressionné.

—Je sais on me le dis souvent.

—T'es surtout une perverse oui, ajoute Nami.

—On me le dit souvent également...

—Pour ma part oui, répond Robin sans aucune gène.

—Épargne nous les détailles, supplie Zoro.

—Ma Robin!!!!, choc total de la part du blond.

—Enfin il va finir par se taire, souffle l'épéiste qui ferme les yeux.

—Heu... joker!!, demande Usopp.

—Non pas de joker, interdit Narue, soyez franc et puis ça reste entre nous.

—Ça reste entre nous, je n'en suis pas très convaincu.

—C'est vrai que tout le monde nous entends la, affirme Chopper un peu craintif.

—Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que j'ai rencontré Luffy je n'ai jamais pu avoir l'occasion de tenter l'expérience, déclare Nami sans hésitation.

—Nami-chérie!!!, chante joyeusement Sanji, si tu veux nous pouvons partager cette expérience?

Les auditeurs peuvent entendre un passage à tabac. Attention c'est du pur direct.

—Est-ce que ça compte le fait qu'Alvida à tenter d'abuser de moi lorsque nous étions à Loguetown?, demande innocemment Luffy.

Tous les animateurs restent interdit face à cette révélation.

—Comme je t'envie Luffy, pleure Sanji, j'aimerais qu'une jolie créature abuse de moi!!!

—Qu'on fasse sortir ce pervers, demanda Zoro en brandissant son épée.

—Dehors, ordonne Usopp en le poussant vers ma porte, Merry se pervertira sinon.

—Zoro n'a pas répondu, rappelle Narue.

—C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien dire, répond ce dernier qui n'a toujours pas rangé son sabre.

—Comment ça il n'y a rien à dire?, répéta Nami, ne me dis pas …

—Auditeur suivant, demande Zoro pour changer de sujet.

—Juichigatsu est mon nom et ma question est la suivante: j'aimerais donner un concert mais ...je n'ai pas d'inspiration, je ne sais ni écrire une chanson ni chanter, je suis timide et je n'ai pas de musiciens. Donc, comment faire?

Un silence total règne sur le plateau.

—Il y a quelqu'un? Ohé!!!

—Oui désolée, s'excuse Nami,hé vous! Au lieu de rêvasser, répondez lui!!!

—Oui oui bien sur, répond Usopp, j'avoue que tu nous a posé une colle la.

—Il faut croire en ces rêves..., dit Luffy.

—Elle n'a même pas les moyens d'y arriver!!!, proteste Usopp.

—Mais rien n'est impossible.

—Luffy a raison, continue Sanji, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas y arriver?

—Hum t'as pas l'air très malin, dit Nami.

—Du tout, renchérit Zoro.

—Moi je veux bien être ton chanteur, crie Chopper tout excité.

—C'est vrai qu'avec la petite voix qu'il a, il peut très bien chanter, explique Robin.

—C'est pas faux, reprend Sanji, et Zoro est plutôt doué avec les épées j'imagine qu'il pourrait très bien faire l'affaire comme batteur.

—Non mais tu m'as vu?

—Trop même malheureusement...

—Heu... c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident ce que tu nous demandes, avoue Nami, mais bon ne t'en fais pas on s'occupe de tout.

—Oui je pourrais faire parler de toi à tout le monde, annonce fièrement Usopp.

—C'est vrai qu'il sait très bien mentir, fait remarquer Zoro.

—Moi je m'occuperais de jouer du piano, propose Sanji.

—Je ne veux pas de pianiste, décline chaleureusement Juichigatsu, mais merci quand même.

—Je m'occuperais d'écrire les chansons, dit Robin. Et pour l'inspiration je sais où en trouver.

—Sanji pourrait jouer de la guitare, dit Usopp, non?

—Ah c'est une bonne idée, approuve Nami, et pour ce qui est de ta timidité je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça!

—..........

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Luffy face à ce silence, ha je veux chanter moi aussi!!!

—Vous êtes tous tellement gentil, pleure Juichigatsu, …....

—Bien évidemment, continue Nami le regard perfide, rien de tout cela n'est gratuit.

—Elle ne changera jamais, marmonnent ensemble Zoro et Usopp.

—Oui je comprends.

—80-20, suggère la rousse.

—Ooh quelle générosité 80 pour moi et 20 pour vous!!!

—Non 80 pour moi et 20 pour toi, rectifie Nami. Alors?

—Heu … hm... et bien c'est difficile...

—Mais au faites se sera quoi ton rôle dans l'histoire?, lui demande d'un coup le renne.

—Oh mais c'est vrai ça?!! Bonne question!!

—T'es pas très intelligente dis donc, rit Luffy. HaHaHa!!!

—Je sais mais il ne faut pas dire que vous m'aidiez vraiment... olala... pfiouuu.... C'est d'accord.

—Bien on va discuter des petits détails hors antenne, lui dit Nami toute contente.

—Auditeur suivant!!!, crie joyeusement Luffy.

—Auditeur suivant, imite Chopper.

—Bonjour je m'appelle Hancock et j'ai un ami qui aimerait savoir comment sortir avec une fille lorsque l'on a pas de charme.

—Comment? Tu veux savoir comment me séduire?, chanta Sanji déjà au paradis.

—Je ne penses pas qu'elle soit à ce point suicidaire, murmura Zoro un sourire en coin.

—Je te demandes pardon?!!

—Ton ami n'a pas de charme et veux séduire une fille, récapitule Nami, c'est vrai que là...

—Tout le monde n'a ne serait-ce qu'un peu de charme, déclare Chopper. Comment il peut dire ça?

Les filles sont attendris face aux propos de cet adorable renne.

—S'il vous plait c'est important, insiste Hancock.

—Bien, bien, reprend Usopp, hum... voyons voir... il n'a pas de charme...

—C'est lui qui le dit, rappelle Chopper.

—S'il avait confiance en lui se serait déjà bien, dit Robin.

—J'avoue que se serait un bon début, approuve Nami.

—Pour pouvoir sortir avec une fille il faut d'abord la séduire mais comme tu dis que ton ami n'as pas de charme alors … elle ne tombera pas sous charme, explique Sanji.

—Ah...

—Mais ça peut s'arranger, tente-t-il de rassurer.

—Oh...

—Heuu...

—Pourquoi il s'occupe de ça ton ami, il n'a pas compris que c'est une perte de temps de vouloir plaire à une fille.

Pas la peine de préciser qui avait dit ça.

—Voilà pourquoi tu mourras seul Marimo!!

—Peut-être mais au moins je mourrais avec fierté.

—Bien bien, calme Usopp comme il peut, je vais te donner les conseils du capitaine Usopp aussi connu comme étant le docteur de l'amour!

—Heu se serait pas plutôt Sanji le docteur de l'amour?, demande Luffy en pointant le blond du doigt.

—C'est aussi ce que je me disais, affirme Chopper.

—Effectivement c'est bien moi!!! Alors tout d'abord pour pouvoir me séduire....

—Elle ne veut pas te séduire!!!, rectifie Nami en le frappant, répond correctement ou je te vire!!!

—Oui Nami chérie!!!, s'exécute le blond en redevenant sérieux, alors ma douce Hancock voilà comment aider ton ami à sortir avec une charmante demoiselle, c'est très simple, il doit avoir un minimum de prestance et user de ses charmes...

—Il n'en a pas, rappelle nonchalamment Luffy.

—Tais-toi Luffy!, ordonne Sanji, comme Chopper l'a dit précédemment tout le monde à du charme...enfin presque tout le monde...

Il jette un regard à Zoro et reprend ses explications.

—Il doit savoir se faire désirer et pour cela rien de tel que le vieux concept du jeu du chat et de la souris, « suis là elle te fuit, fuis là et elle te suit », rien de plus simple, ensuite lui faire plaisir et lui en mettre plein les yeux mais étape par étape, n'oublie pas la goutte de romantisme, les filles adorent ça...

—Je rappelle que toutes ne le sont pas, dit Zoro en fixant Nami qui le lui rendit bien.

—Ton ami sera-t-il capable de s'accepter lui même et de faire le premier pas?, demande la seule brune de la radio.

—Je l'y aiderais!, rassure Hancock.

—Bien, termine Sanji un sourire en coin fière de lui, maintenant pour me séduire il te faut tout simplement m....

—AUDITEUR SUIVANT!!!, siffle Nami entre les dents.

—Bonjour bonjour je m'appelle Chapimully et j'aimerais que vous me renseignez sur quelque chose!

—Quel est-il?, demande Robin.

—J'aimerais écrire une fanfiction sur un manga sauf que je n'ai lu que quelques chapitres et vu qu'une dizaine d'épisode. Comment puis-je procéder?

—Tu penses cela impossible?, continue de questionner la brune avec un doux sourire.

—Ce n'est pas ça mais …

—Hm d'après moi, intervient Usopp, cela va surtout dépendre de quelle est le genre de fanfiction que tu vas écrire.

—Fa quoi?!

—Fanfiction Luffy, explique Chopper en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

—Ah d'accord et qu'est-ce que sait?

—Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, dit Zoro.

—Bien sur lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui nécessite d'utiliser des neurones Zoro ne peut-être qu'inutile.

—Pas besoins de ça pour te battre!

—Juste un tas de muscles et pas de cervelle, soupira le blond l'air exaspéré.

—Heeiiinn ??!!!

—Ça suffit!!, ordonne Nami, Chapimully rien est impossible, comme l'a dit Usopp tout à l'heure cela va dépendre du genre de fanfiction que tu vas écrire.

—Hm ça à l'air bon, dit soudainement Luffy.

—Quoi donc?, lui demande le petit renne.

—Chapimully!

—Hein?, font tous les autres même l'auditeur concerné.

—Quoi?

—Chapimully est une personne triple idiot!!, explique Nami au bord de la crise de nerf.

—Ah bon? C'est pas un bonbon?

—Non Luffy, répondue Robin qui s'en amusait.

—Moi un bonbon?, s'étonne Chapimully. Intéressant.

—Ce qui est intéressant c'est de savoir ce que tu seras capable d'écrire avec le peu d'information que tu as, reprend Sanji.

—Des exemples?

—Oui bien sur, rassure la belle brune, tout d'abord comme apparemment tu sembles ne pas en savoir beaucoup sur la série tu peux commencer par écrire un one shot, c'est une histoire courte qui tient en un seul chapitre.

—Je prend note, dit Chapimully très absorbé par les explications de Robin.

—Et comme l'univers semble un peu vague ou du moins je suppose que tu dois en connaître un minimum sur cette série tu peux soit rester dans l'univers du manga soit placer ton histoire dans un univers alternatif...

—Ce qui veut dire dans le monde réel ou dans une époque différente de l'histoire originale, rajoute Nami.

—Mais ce qui est important c'est de garder le caractère des personnages c'est cela qui plait encore plus, continue la brune.

—Oui je vois, murmure Chapimully pour elle même.

—N'oublions pas que tu n'es pas obligé de parler de tous les personnages ou alors les faire apparaître en second plan et uniquement braquer les projecteurs sur les protagonistes que tu veux faire évoluer.

—Robin de mon cœur tu es si séduisante lorsque tu parles ainsi, s'extasie le blond qui perd la tête.

—Mais surtout ce qui est bien est le point de vue utiliser, soit à la première personne soit à la troisième personne ….

—Et puis il y a les genres aussi, sautille Nami, comme par exemple le yaoi ou le yuri!!!

—Je t'en prie Nami ne parle pas de choses insensées!!!, s'interdit Zoro qui se réveille à l'entente de ces mots abjectes.

—Ouvres ton esprit idiot c'est ce qui marche aussi!!!

—Sans vouloir t'offenser Nami mais les relations entre homme me répugne, dit Sanji dégouté, cela dit …

—Je ne veux pas t'entendre plus, coupe la rousse en posant une main sur le visage du blond.

—Mais aussi: les histoires d'amours, drame, tragédie, humour c'est à toi de voir avec lequel tu te sens le plus à l'aise et lequel t'inspire le plus, raconte Robin en prenant un livre.

—Le plus important c'est de rester original, conclu Chopper, note toutes tes idées quelque part et ne copie personne et tu verras tu cartonneras sans doute.

—Il faut que tu es plaisir à écrire ta fanfiction et le lecteur aura autant de plaisir à te lire.

—Wouaaaaah merci beaucoup, remercie l'auditrice.

—De rien, font Robin, Nami et le renne.

—Tu nous feras lire hein?!!, demanda Luffy.

Tous le regardent mais ne disent rien.

—Bien ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu vous aidé aujourd'hui!!!, s'exclame Luffy soulagé.

—Alors que ta rien fait, ajoute Zoro.

—Toi non plus Marimo, rappel Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

—Pas de cigarette, interdit Usopp, c'est interdit de fumer dans un lieu public depuis un moment t'es au courant!

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes la toi?

—C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui, dit Chopper qui pousse un soupir de soulagement, j'espère vous revoir bientôt les amis.

—Je l'espère parce que..., commence Nami le regard brillant, plus il y a de monde plus il y a d'argent!!!

—A la prochaine, termine Robin, et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions ou si vous voulez engager une discussion avec un membre en particulier ou tout

l'équipe c'est possible.

—Ah oui la semaine prochaine on accueillera un invité surprise!!!!!!!!!, annonce Usopp.

—Au revoir!!!!, disent-ils en cœur

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? Vous en revoulez? Vous êtes fan de l'un d'eux mais n'osez pas le lui dire ou vous avez une dent contre quelqu'un, c'est le moment de passer un coup de gueule, d'autant plus qu'il y aura pour la prochaine émission radio un invité qu'eux même ne savent pas, alors je vous dis à la prochaine!!!! _


	3. L'homme au chapeau

_Houlà! J'ai enfin fini avec ce chapitre ou plutôt deux chapitres, vu qu'il 'était tellement long que je l'ai coupé en deux du coup vous aurez droit à deux chapitres en même temps. Je tenais vraiment à remercier les lecteurs et reviewers car votre travail est super, vous me lisez et laissez des reviews, c'est formidable merci de me suivre. Je vais de ce pas répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas posé de questions._

_Nami-2: merci pour tes reviews, pour te répondre mon coeur et mon âme débordent d'inspiration ^^_

_Mary-Nah: voici le chapitre 3 et évidemment le chapitre 4, j'espère que ça te plaira autant._

**

* * *

Chapitre 3: l'homme au chapeau et coup de cœur !**

Le soleil se lève de nouveau sur le Vogue Merry, attention chers auditeurs allumez de suite votre radio si ce n'est pas encore le cas et en route pour une nouvelle aventure trépidante.

—Bienvenue pour la troisième diffusion de Vogue-Merry et je peux vous dire que nous avons fait carton plein!, commence joyeusement Nami, et aussi que tout ça est très rentable alors continuez de nous suivre!

—On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne n'est-ce pas?, dit Usopp en prenant place, désolé les amis mais il y avait un embouteillage monstre ma petite barque à faillit couler.

—Devrais-je te rappeler que Grand Line est la voie la plus fréquentée surtout aussi tôt le matin?

—Non merci ça ira!

—AAAHH, pleura Luffy en arrivant, on a faillit se noyer!

—Hein?, firent Usopp et Nami, et c'est qui se « on »?

—La barque à couler dès qu'on a empruntait Grand Line!

—Mais c'est qui ce « on »?

—AAAAAH on a cru qu'on allait mourir!

—MAIS C'EST QUI CE « ON » ?

—Mais c'est quoi ce boucan dès que j'arrive?, demande Zoro en prenant sa place.

—WOUAAAHH!, pleure Chopper, Zoro m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine!

—Tu as faillit te noyer toi aussi Chopper?, lui demanda Luffy.

—Oui!

Tous deux pleurent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

—Enfin nous avons encore des retardataires avant de pouvoir commencer correctement, dit Nami qui boit un jus d'orange, c'est étrange tout de même.

—Bonjour tout le monde, fait Robin en entrant.

—Bonjour Robin!

—Nami-chérie! Robin de mon cœur! Bonjour mes déesses!

—Bonjour Sanji!

—Et nous alors?, lui fait remarquer Usopp.

—Mais je me fiche de vous!

—Bien nous pouvons commencer, annonce Nami, antenne dans cinq secondes!

—Nous sommes déjà à l'antenne, dit Luffy amusé, et tout les boutons clignotent.

—Qu'est-ce t'attends pour faire parler quelqu'un?, lui crie Nami.

—Vas-y parle!

—Heu...bonjour c'est Monkey D Lanny, annonce joyeusement l'auditrice.

—Monkey?, s'étonne Luffy et les autres.

—Oui...pourquoi?

—WAAAAH TU ES MA SOEEEUUUUR ?

—HEEEE !, s'exprime-t-elle, VRAIMEEEEEENT ?

—Ça m'étonnerait, dément Usopp, alors qu'elle est ta question Lanny?

—Oh oui j'ai faillit oublier!, se reprend-t-elle, alors voilà j'ai une question assez gênante que j'aimerais poser à Zoro...

—Moi?, s'étonne Zoro.

—Lui?, s'étonne Sanji presque dégoûté.

—Oui, avoue-t-elle d'une voix timide, alors voilà...j'aimerais savoir comment te plaire Zoro enfin plutôt qu'elle est le genre de filles que tu préfères? Je serais carrément enchanté de le savoir.

—HEIIIIN ?, font tout le monde surpris par cet intérêt soudain pour l'épéiste.

Zoro semble rougir, il est surtout mal à l'aise. Comment répondre sans vraiment répondre? Là est la question.

—Sa petite amie s'appelle Altère et elle fait 500 kilos, répond Sanji sur un ton très ironique.

—Enfoirééé, siffle l'épéiste entre les dents. Écoute Lanny, c'est bien ça?

—Oui oui c'est Lanny.

—Et bien en faites..., commença à répondre Zoro les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait, hmm...je n'ai pas de genre de fille comme tu dis. J'ai répondu à ta question?

—Plutôt oui, répond Narue avec beaucoup de joie dans la voix.

—Auditeur suivant, dit Sanji la voix un peu sombre.

—Ici Liloputienne et j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un?

—Tu vas vite toi, dit Usopp un peu décontenancé. Même pas le temps de dire bonjour.

—Navrée, s'excuse-t-elle, bonjour tout le monde! Êtes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un?

—Hm c'est un peu mieux mais c'est pas ça, continue le brun au long nez.

—Répondez!

—Oui répondez-lui!, leur crie Nami.

—Toi aussi Nami, précise Liloputienne tout sourire même si personne ne le voit.

—Moi? Tout le monde sait que j'aime l'argent, répond Nami les yeux brillants.

—Soyez sympa pour une fois, supplie-t-elle.

—Mais on est sympa!, proteste dit Luffy.

—Luffy est amoureux de la viande, dit Usopp, c'est connu!

—Usopp est amoureux de Kaya, dit Nami souriante.

—Hééé! Même pas vrai!

—Il est évident que je suis amoureux de ma Nami-chérie et de ma jolie Robin!

—Laquelle tu préfères?, demande Liloputienne.

—...

Un souffle froid balai la pièce, le doute s'empare du blond qui commence peu à peu à tomber dans la déprime.

—Le premier dilemme de toute sa vie merdique, se moque Zoro apparemment fière de se doute qui s'empare de collègue.

—Et toi Zoro?, continue l'auditrice.

—Moi tu vas me foutre la paix petite!

—CE N'EST PAS COMME CA QU'ON PARLE A UNE AUDITRICE !, lui hurle Nami en le frappant à la tête.

—On pourrait croire que Zoro est amoureux de cette fille de la marine là, commence à se souvenir Usopp.

—Ah, fait Luffy en croisant les bras, maintenant que tu le dis il se conduit bizarrement à chaque fois qu'on la croise.

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer vous là?, s'emporte l'épéiste.

—Hm c'est intéressant, intervint Robin, pour ma part j'ai été amoureuse il y a bien longtemps...mais c'est quelque chose qui c'est passé lorsque j'avais 16 ans et que j'ai du vivre comme une fugitive.

—..., second choc pour Sanji.

Zoro éclate de rire.

—Luffy?

—Moi? Hmm, hmm, hmm...je ne crois pas non.

—Pfff comme s'il savait ce que cela veut dire, souffle Usopp.

—Et ben moi, murmure Chopper d'une voix timide, et ben...j'ai été amoureux d'une renne quand j'étais petit sauf que … le groupe...ben...

—Oooh mon pauvre Chopper, s'attendrit Nami.

Liloputienne se sent comme coupable tout d'un coup.

—Ça va Chopper?, demande Zoro qui a l'air de compatir.

Sanji réagit immédiatement.

—Ne me dit pas que ta connu ça toi aussi?, demande le blond en s'approchant furtivement de son ami.

Zoro eu pour seul réponse de lui envoyer un coup d'épée. Petite bagarre dans un coin du studio.

—Merci pour cet appel Lilo, remercie Usopp, auditeur suivant!

—Bonjour tout le monde c'est Narue! Vous vous rappelez de moi?

—Comment ne pas se rappeler de toi, dit Nami tout sourire, c'est toi qui nous avait demandé si on avait couché n'est-ce pas?

—Ce n'était pas formulé ainsi mais oui, cela dit je trouve dommage que vous n'ayez pas répondu tous à ma prestigieuse question, avoue-t-elle.

—Qu'as-tu à nous proposer aujourd'hui ma jolie Narue?, lui demande Sanji.

—J'ai un énorme coup de cœur à passer, commence-t-elle, j'aimerais dire à Luffy que je l'adore.

—Je t'adore aussi, répond le concerné.

—Tu la connais?, lui demande Usopp.

—Non.

—Ne le prends pas mal Luffy mais ta bêtise me fait mourir de rire, ta détermination m'impressionne et l'amour fraternel que tu partages avec ton frère, que j'adore également, est...je devrais prendre exemple sur vous...sinon question pour tête de laitue, pourquoi es-tu si insensible?

—Insensible?, répète Zoro.

—C'est le mot juste, ajoute Sanji en riant.

—Oui par exemple durant la séparation avec le Merry moi j'ai pleuré mais toi...rien!

—La séparation avec le Merry?, s'inquiète Usopp, depuis quand?

—On va se séparer du Merry!, s'exclame Chopper qui ne comprend pas.

—Heu...j'aimerais rajouter que je t'adore Robin, ajoute Narue pour changer de sujet, on a de nombreux points communs comme les livres et l'histoire et aussi je trouve que tu es trop adorable Chopper.

—Ah arrête! Si tu crois que ça va me faire plaisir tu te trompes! Idiotee! Auditeur suivant!

—Bonjour je m'appelle DevilAngel7863 et je souhaite dire que je compatis avec les deux charmantes jeunes femmes de l'équipage qui doivent supporter la stupidité de leur compagnon.

—Merci, dit Nami touchée.

—Et j'avoue que comme tant d'autres je suis tombée sous le charme de Nami au premier regard.

—T'es sur de ne pas être un mec?, demande Zoro.

—Tais-toi!, ordonne la rousse.

—Luffy?, continue l'auditrice.

—Oui?

—Ton frère est-il célibataire?

—Demandes le lui toi même il sera là bientôt, dit Luffy.

—Merci d'avoir dévoilé notre invité surprise Luffy, le félicite Usopp.

—Je peux lui parler maintenant?

—Désolée mais Ace fait une petite sieste je crois, lui dit Robin, rappelles plus tard d'accord?

—Comptez-sur moi!

Et c'est là qu'arrive Ace.

—Y avait une auditrice qui voulait te parler, lui dit Luffy.

—Vraiment pourquoi?, s'étonne son grand-frère.

—Elle a dit qu'elle rappellera, explique Robin, nous allons passer à l'auditeur suivant si vous le voulez bien.

—Bonjour je me nomme Chàa, dit une voix perverse.

—Chat?, fait Luffy, t'es un chat?

—Je m'appelle Chàa!

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chàaaa?, demande Zoro.

—C'est Chàa!

—Ouais bon on a compris!, coupe Usopp, t'as une question à nous poser?

—Oui, sourit-elle même si personne ne la voie, j'ai une question pour tout le monde enfin surtout à Zoro et Luffy...avez-vous déjà embrassé quelqu'un? Et..heu si oui...je ne sais pas...est-ce que par hasard se serait des membres de l'équipage?

Un silence gênant envahie le studio.

—Franchement je ne me rappelles pas avoir signé pour avoir à faire à des auditeurs pareilles, se plaint Zoro.

—Il n'y a que des pervers!, s'exclame Chopper choqué.

—Dans quel monde vivons nous, pleure Nami.

—Haha, s'amuse Robin, c'est amusant.

—C'est quoi cette question?, demande Luffy, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

—Parce que je suis perverse, dit Chàa comme si c'était une évidence.

—Hmm t'es bizarre le Chat, dit Luffy intrigué.

—Je ne suis pas un chat, s'exaspère Chàa.

—Tu ne serais pas une sœur à Chapi?

—Je ne connais pas Chapi, bon vous allez me répondre oui ou non?

—Oui oui, répond joyeusement Robin, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Liloputienne j'ai déjà été amoureuse et de ce fait donc, j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un...

—C'était qui Robin de mon cœur?, supplie Sanji.

—Sur ce coup je te félicite Robin briseuse de cœur, applaudit Zoro en débouchant une bouteille de rhum, tu l'as mis K.O avant même le début du round. HAHAHA!

Trop peiné pour répondre à Zoro.

—Pour ma part, continue Nami, je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme un baiser...

—Toi aussi Namiii!

Le cœur de Sanji côtoie l'enfer. Robin remarque que Zoro ne dit plus rien.

—Comment ça?, demande Luffy.

—C'était un accident, répond Nami embêtée, c'était pas voulu...mais je l'ai taxé pour ça alors on en parle plus!

—Hmm!, s'exclame Chopper, ….pour ma part non...

—Moi non plus, répond Usopp. Sanji?

—Moi, dit-il en revenant à lui subitement l'air fier, ne soyez pas jalouse Nami-chérie, Robin de mon cœur..avant de vous avoir rencontré j'ai fait la cour à d'innombrable jeunes demoiselles!

—C'est ce que tu continues de faire!, rit Luffy.

—Luffy ne casse pas l'ambiance!

—Tu te fais des films Love-cook il n'y a pas d'ambiance du tout!

—Hé marimo de merde qu'en est-il de toi?

—...si tu crois que je vais te répondre!

—Mais bien sur j'oubliais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une femme...tu es le marimo après tout.

—Quoiqu'il en soit les réponses sont variées et diversifiées, conclue Nami

—Merci à vous, remercie Chàa.

—T'es sur de ne pas être un chat?, insiste Luffy.

—Noooon, répond définitivement Chàa avant de raccrocher.

—T'as le chic de faire courir les auditeurs toi, dit Nami, tu va me faire perdre mon business si ça continue!

—Auditeur suivant!, demande Luffy ignorant ce que vient de dire Nami.

—Bonjour..., commence une voix timide,...heu... je m'appelle Tsuki Hotaru et heu... comment dire ça franchement... Je me demandais si... hum...si je pouvais parler en privé à Zoro... à la radio c'est un peu gênant de dire ça...

—Une voix aussi douce ne peu qu'appartenir qu'à une jolie fille!, s'enflamme Sanji, pourquoi tu veux parler à ce marimo stupide?

—Heu...je...

—Ooh je vois, déduis Robin, Zoro qu'as-tu à répondre à ça?

—Mais pourquoi il n'y en a que pour lui aujourd'hui!, se révolte le blond.

—Je n'ai rien à dire moi, répond Zoro.

—Tu pourrais te montrer plus sociable non!, commence Nami un peu énervée.

—Ma pauvre Tsuki, plaint Sanji, cet espèce de rustre à comme qui dirait manquer le jour ou on a commencé à lui apprendre à s'exprimer. Ne lui en veux pas.

—Toi t'a oublié le jour ou on t'as appris à te taire!, réplique l'épéiste.

—Heu...ce n'est rien s'il ne veut pas...enfin...

—Si, il veut, rectifie Nami, reste hors antenne et tu pourras discuter en toute discrétion avec lui.

—Ne décides pas pour moi, lui dit Zoro les dents serrées.

—Bien auditeur suivant s'il vous plait, demande joyeusement Nami en envoyant Zoro au téléphone avec la très timide Tsuki.

Luffy et Ace font leur...troisième pause gouter...a ignoré.

—Bonjour tout le monde c'est encore moi Chapimully!

—Bonjour Chapi!, disent-ils en cœur

—Aujourd'hui j'ai une petite question pour Luffy!

—Ah bon?, s'étonne le concerné.

—Oui, reprend Chapimully, Luffy j'ai remarqué que tu mangeais beaucoup sauf que tu ne prends pas un seul gramme, comment fais-tu?

—Moi je manges beaucoup?

—Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre?, lui fait remarquer Sanji à coup de pied.

—Mais manger de la viande ne fais pas grossir tu devrais essayer, lui conseille Luffy.

—Heu...comme je le disais la dernière fois, dit Usopp, la viande n'est pas une solution à tout...n'écoute pas Luffy.

—Mais c'est bon la viande, insiste Luffy.

—C'est bon pour toi, dit Nami exaspérée, écoute Chapi, je peux t'appeler Chapi? Si j'étais toi je ne chercherais pas à savoir comment il fait pour ne pas prendre un gramme mais comment on fait nous avec les plats délicieux que nous prépare Sanji.

—AAAAH Namiiii!, crie ivre d'amour le cuistot, si tu savais comme ce que tu dis me fait énormément plaisir!

—Chapimully savoir comment Luffy fait pour ne pas prendre de poids serait un énorme casse-tête, explique Robin. Le plus simple est de suivre le programme zéro kilo créé par Sanji lui même, spécialiste de la nutrition.

—Robiiiin de mon coeeeeuuuur! C'est exactement çaaaa!

—Oui avec Sanji tu es sur de ne pas grossir, approuve Chopper en secouant la tête d'une façon très mignonne.

—Si tu veux nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'un jour Sanji vienne cuisiner pour toi?, proposa Nami.

—C'est une bonne idée, approuve Chapimully.

—Moi aussi je veux manger la cuisine de Sanji, dit tout à coup Ace.

—Quand tu veux Ace, acquiesce le blond.

—Merci de m'avoir écouté une fois de plus en tout cas, remercie l'auditrice.

—Merci à toi d'avoir appelé, lui répond Usopp.

—A bientôt Chapiiiii!, crie Chopper et Luffy.

—Bonjour la dernière fois je suis tombée sur votre fréquence par hasard et ça ma paru tellement intéressant que j'ai décidé d'écouter, commence le nouvel auditeur ou plutôt auditrice. Mon nom est Yuyu mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yuyu-chan!

—Enchanté Yuyu-chan, répond Sanji l'œil en cœur, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'accueillir une nouvelle fleur.

—Hé Nami?, interpelle Zoro qui vient de finir son appelle, tu me paieras ça!

—Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?, demande Nami innocente.

—Je vous signal que vous avez quelqu'un au téléphone, rappelle Ace.

—Ah oui désolé Yuyu-chan, s'excuse Usopp.

—Le plaisir est pour moi, dit-elle, comment ça le plaisir est pour toi?

Tout le monde reste interloquer parce que ce comportement étrange. Voyons ce qui se passe ensuite.

—Nous t'écoutons Yuyu-chan, déclare Robin.

—KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Robin-sama j'ai une question qui me brule les lèvres!

—Mais c'est quoi cette illuminée?, lance Zoro qui la trouve réellement louche.

—Ne la traite pas d'illuminéééééée!, rétorque Sanji.

—Robin-sama?

—Oui?

—Comment puis-je faire pour être aussi classe et belle que toi et au contraire ne pas ressembler à cette _radine_ _de_ _Nami_?

Nami tique à l'entente de la question, elle avait tellement insisté sur « radine de Nami ». C'est à ce moment que Nami commença à dresser une liste noire.

—Je vis un martyre avec Yuyu, dit l'auditrice.

—Heu ouii d'accord, fait Usopp tout en regardant Robin et en s'éloignant du micro, tu as ce genre de fêlée comme fan?

—USOPP!, hurle Sanji.

—WAAAAH!

Usopp disparaît derrière sa chaise...

—Toute ma vie j'ai du vivre comme une fugitive, commence Robin en replongeant dans ses souvenirs, et je dois dire que je devais toujours faire attention à mon apparence pour paraître crédible auprès des personnes qui m'employaient pour me trahir ensuite. Avoir la négative-attitude permet de garder un air sérieux et mystérieux et c'est qui se fait moi aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment la garde robe joue un rôle essentiel, moi par exemple comme j'ai une partie de ma personnalité un peu sombre et que j'aime le violet, mes vêtements sont surtout de cette couleur et par moment dans un style légèrement goth mais principalement sexy. Mais avant tout être cultivé et toujours paraître fier crée un certain respect des personnes qui t'entourent.

—Wouaaaah, s'émerveille Yuyu-chan, Robin-sama...je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu vous parlez...idiote on avait compris que tu étais très admirative de Robin! Robin-sama!

—Hé « split personnality », interpelle Nami le regard noir, qu'est-ce qui te plait pas chez moi?

—Tout...t'es radine..t'as sale caractère...t'es autoritaire! Bref tout le contraire de Robin-sama.

—Alors là bravo, félicite Zoro en rigolant.

—Toi!

Zoro déglutit difficilement en voyant l'aura obscure émanant du corps de la rousse.

—Auditeur suivant, quémande Nami en raccrochant au nez de Yuyu-chan.

—Comment tu fais avec elle tous les jours Luffy?, demande Ace à son jeune frère.

—Comme le dis Zoro c'est une vrai sorcière, mumure Luffy.

Cela n'empêche pas Nami de tout entendre.

—RORONOA!

Zoro se sent étrangement mal, cette voie ne lui dit rien de bon.

* * *

_Bien ouf, vous avez tout lu, courageux va! Allez c'est pas fini! à la suite!_


	4. et coup de coeur

_Voilà vous y êtes et bien j'ai oublier de le dire pour le chapitre de tout à l'heure mais bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 4: l'homme au chapeau et coup de cœur ! (suite)**

—RORONOA!

Zoro se sent étrangement mal, cette voie ne lui dit rien de bon.

—Ce ne serait pas la fille de la marine?, demande Usopp, on parlait d'elle tout à l'heure.

—Vous parliez de moi? A quel sujet?, s'interroge-t-elle.

—Ah on parlait..., a commencé Chopper.

—De rien du tout, coupe Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

—Ça me fait mal que trois sabres de haute renommée soit en ta possession, vulgaire pirate, mais peux-tu au moins me rassurer sur le fait que tu t'en occupes bien, en attendant que je te les reprenne? Le Wadô Ichimonji et le Sandaï Kitetsu sont en bon état? Et Yubashiri?

—Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire comment je traite mes sabres?

—Ça te tuerais de lui parler normalement!, s'exclame Sanji prêt à le frapper.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé sourcil en vrils!

—Mes sourcils te posent problème?

—Ils sont trop longs tu devrais avoir honte!

—Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de tes cheveux alors?

—Serait-ce trop demander de me répondre?

—Je ne veux pas te répondre!

—Roronoa Zoro!

—Et arrête de dire mon nom en entier comme ça!

—Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'appeler! Un jour je te prendrais tes sabres tu entends Roronoa?

—Malheureusement oui!

—T'es pas très gentil Zoro, dit Chopper désolé pour Tashigi.

—Hein? Tu crois?

—...heu...je disais donc...Tashigi pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

—Parce qu'un jour je serais celle qui les lui prendrait!

—Auditeur suivant, demande Zoro sans même écouter la suite.

—Zoroooo, scande Chopper, c'est mal élevé de faire ça!

—Comment tu as pu..., commence Sanji.

—Heu..., fait tout simplement Ace.

—Zoro tu vas me faire perdre mon business, répète Nami avec un sourire anormal.

De la fumée se dégage de sa jolie boss.

—Coucou je suis Luffy-love et j'ai deux petites questions pour l'adorable petit Chopper.

—C'est moi Luffy!, proteste le chapeau de paille.

—Oui je sais mais moi je m'appelle Luffy-love...

—C'est MOI Luffy!

—Oui on a compris Luffy, se désole Usopp, heu...pour moins de complication on va t'appeler Love...Quelle est ta question pour Chopper?

—Quel est ton genre de fille Chopper? As-tu déjà été amoureux?

—Heu..., fait Chopper tout rouge, et bien...j'ai déjà été amoureux...

—Chopper a déjà répondu à cette question non?, demande Zoro.

—Comment?, ironise Sanji, tu as écouté et en plus tu t'en souviens...je te félicite tête de gazon.

—Ce n'est pas le moment vous deux, préviens Nami.

—C'est intéressant je trouve, dit Ace écoutant attentivement.

—Et bien oui j'ai déjà été amoureux, répond Chopper les joues rosies, mais...bon...elle était...

—Quelle était ton autre question déjà?, intervint Nami.

—Quel est ton genre de fille Chopper?

—Moi? Heu...et bien...j'aime bien...les filles gentilles et mignonnes...hihi...

—Héééé, fait Luffy, une fille qui te ressemble alors?

Zoro sourit. Le reste des membres restent silencieux et attentif. Chopper rougit et se cache dans les bras de Robin.

—Au faite, continue Luffy-love, je connaît quelqu'un nommé Anjelu qui a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui donne le pouvoir d'être une tigresse et elle est vraiment adorable tout comme toi et cette fille cherche le prince charmant ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Alors, tu veux bien être le sien?

—Heu...

—Elle peut lui demander ça comme ça?, demande Ace à son frère.

—Je ne sais pas je suppose que oui, répond Luffy.

—Alors Chopper?, continue Luffy-love.

—Je ne sais pas, répond Chopper en train de rougir. C'est un peu gênant pour moi de répondre à ça.

—Il est adorable n'est-ce pas?, dit Luffy-love.

—Oui c'est certains, affirme Nami. Mais en faite cette Anjelu correspond à ton genre de fille non?

—Hm, répond timidement Chopper.

—Je crois qu'il n'a plus très envie d'en parler, fait remarquer Ace.

—C'est rien, rassure Love, en tout je voulais aussi dire à Luffy que je l'adore! Et qu'avec Nami...

Ça a raccroché. Tous les regards se tournent, c'est Chopper, tellement gêné par les questions, il n' pas arrêté de se tortiller et a malencontreusement raccroché.

—Bon et bien auditeur suivant, s'amuse Robin, désolée Luffy-love.

—Mais Robin c'est moi Luffy!, rappelle Luffy.

—Bonjour à tous! Mon nom est NekoOP et j'ai une question pour vous tous!

—Tu as l'air bien dynamique dis-donc, dit Sanji sourire aux lèvres.

—J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une question débile, dit Zoro.

—Tu souhaites qu'il n'y ait pas de question gênante pour toi hein _Zoro_?, demande Sanji.

—Mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends _Sanji _?

—Heu..., fait NekoOP attendant qu'on veuille bien lui laisser la parole.

—On t'écoute NekoOP, lui dit Chopper remis de ses émotions.

—Tiens NekoOP, fait Luffy, ça me fait penser à...

—Non Luffy tais-toi, ordonne Usopp, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire!

—J'ai encore rien dit, se plaint Luffy.

—Mais vous allez-vous taire oui!, crie Nami. Vas-y NekoOP!

—Merci Nami, en faite j'aimerais savoir quelles sont les relations à l'intérieur de l'équipage ?

—Nous sommes amis, répond tout simplement Luffy avec un grand sourire.

—En faites, ajoute Nami, je dirais que nous sommes comme une grande famille!

—Une famille?, répète Chopper les yeux brillants, hihi!

—Pour moi il est un peu difficile de vraiment définir ce qui nous lie...mais je peux dire que ce lien est assez spéciale et fort, explique Robin.

—D'accord avec ma Robin de mon cœur!, glousse Sanji, parce que moi je l'aime très fort ainsi que ma Nami chérie! Par contre ce con là je ne peux pas le blairer!

—Ça tombe bien je ne peux pas te blairer moi non plus, répond Zoro avec un sourire.

—Preuve évidente d'un attachement certains entre vous, dit NekoOP. La haine réciproque qui n'en est pas une!

—T'es qui toi? Un psy?, demande Zoro le regard noir.

—Mais tu as tout à fait raison NekoOP, affirme Sanji l'œil en cœur

—Bouffon, marmonne Zoro.

—Tu peux répéter?

—Mais avec plaisir...bouffon.

—Je vais t'envoyer en enfer!

—Moi je suis content d'être avec eux, dit Usopp laissant les deux autres se battent, on s'ennuie jamais qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.

—C'est certains, affirme Robin.

—Je suis content que Luffy ait des gens comme vous pour veiller sur lui, avoue Ace soulagé.

—Et nous nous sommes plutôt impressionner qu'il ait un frère comme toi, avoue Usopp.

—Comme quoi la vie est plein de mystère, dit Nami.

—Hm c'est vrai moi même je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre, dit Chopper en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

—Je suis censé le prendre comment?, demande Luffy l'air blasé.

—Bien NekoOP nous te remercions pour cet appel et j'espère que nous avons répondu correctement à ta question, conclu Nami, n'hésite pas à rappeler si tu le désires.

—Merci à vous de m'avoir écoutée.

Luffy boude dans un coin, Ace rit au lieu de tenter de le consoler.

—Coucou c'est Chouchoudu10 et j'ai une question pas du tout chiante pour Zoro et Sanji!

Les deux intéressés se calment (oui ils battaient encore).

—Une fois que tu dis ça c'est que ça doit être chiant, déduis l'épéiste.

—Quoi ça te fait peur?, lui demande Sanji.

—Tu crois qu'une simple question me ferais peur? Vas-y pose la ta question!

—Pourquoi vous vous bagarrez ?

—Parce qu'on ne s'aime pas!, répondent-ils en cœur

—Ça paraît tellement évident quand ça sort de leur bouche, se désespère Nami.

—Vous êtes sur que ça ne cache rien?

—Où est-ce que tu en veux venir?, demande Luffy.

—Non rien...enfin...

—Tu penses que cela cacherait une affection qu'ils porteraient l'un pour l'autre?, demande Robin un petit sourire en coin.

—Entre autre, répond timidement Chouchou.

—Je n'aime pas trop entendre ce genre de chose, déclare Zoro.

—Ouais moi non plus, ajoute Sanji, Robin de mon cœur..à quoi est-ce que tu penses?

Robin se contente de sourire.

—Hé!, interpelle Zoro, j'espère que ce ne sont pas des idées malsaines!

—Comment tu parles à Robin toi?

—Ça te pose un problème?

—Un assez gros problème oui!

—Ce comportement est-il normale?, demande encore une fois Chouchoudu10, non mais c'est vrai deux personnes ne peuvent pas se chercher querelle comme ça sans arrêt!

—Heeeeeiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn?

—Héhé, rire nerveux de Chouchou, heu...j'ai un coup de cœur à passer! Hum...Luffy je t'adore et toi aussi Nami et je pense que vous feriez un super couple!

—Un couple genre des partenaires?, demande Luffy.

—Heu..., fait Nami encore choquer parce qu'elle a entendu, je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de ça.

—Je t'en prie Chouchou ne dis pas de telle chose, dit Sanji ayant cru avoir une vision d'horreur.

—Je voulais parler d'un vrai couple, continue l'auditrice, toi et Nami amoureux...vous sortiriez ensemble...non?

—Faudrait être fou pour sortir avec Nami!, s'exclama Luffy les yeux écarquillés.

—Pour une fois Luffy a raison, affirme Zoro.

—C'est sur Nami est trop tyrannique pour pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un, ajoute Usopp.

—C'est vrai qu'elle fait peur, murmure Chopper en regardant sur le côté.

—Vous n'êtes pas sympa les gars, leur fait remarquer Ace.

—Ça se voit que tu ne l'as connait pas!, disent Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Chopper en cœur

—LA FERME!, crie Nami en les assommant tous d'un seul coup de poing.

Ace commence à enfin comprendre mais se tait, surement encore surpris part ce caractère trop fort pour lui.

—Comment pouvez-vous dire ça de ma Nami chérie!, s'emporte Sanji en voulant tous les frappés.

—T'auras beau l'appelé Nami-chérie, fait Usopp, mais Nami reste Nami.

—En plus toi aussi elle te frappe, fait remarquer Luffy.

—C'est la preuve de son amour pour moi!, insiste Sanji.

—Plutôt brutale je trouve, avoue Usopp.

—C'est un parfait idiot et Nami abuse de sa stupidité, dit Zoro.

—Qui t'as demandé ton avis!, siffle Sanji les dents serrés.

—Heu... j'aimerais rajouter, murmure l'auditrice, j'aimerais dire à Ace...heu...excusez-moi!

Il y a une bagarre dans le studio. Ace prend les choses en main.

—Je t'écoute, lui dit-il.

—Brasschaat! Toi aussi je t'aime Ace! J'aimerais savoir si tu as déjà rencontré l'amour?

—Hm des filles j'en ai rencontré mais l'amour pas encore, répond Ace avec toute franchise, je ne désire pas jouer avec le cœur des jeunes filles.

Chouchoudu10 fond de l'autre côté du téléphone, alors que le calme revient dans le studio.

—Finalement t'es vraiment un type bien Ace, dit Sanji.

—Normal c'est mon frère, annonce fièrement Luffy.

—Chouchou tu es toujours là?, demande Robin.

—...

—On a plus de réponse, conclu Ace, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi en tout cas.

Ace l'ignore mais actuellement Chouchoudu10 fond comme glace au soleil.

—Auditeur suivant ou auditrice suivante, dit Ace.

—C'est qu'il prend vite ses airs lui, lance Luffy. T'es l'invité surprise Ace!

—Oui je sais!

—Bonjour j'ai un coup de cœur a passé!

—Tu t'appelles?, demande Usop.

—Namionepiece...

—NAMI!, crie Luffy.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'affole la concerné.

—T'as trouvé le one piece?

—Hé?

—Namionepiece est mon nom à moi et non Nami n'a pas trouvé le one piece, se désole l'auditrice.

—Ça prête à confusion tout ça, dit Usopp.

—Oui c'est sur, affirme l'auditrice, alors j'aimerais dire à Nami que je suis super fan d'elle et que je l'adore et qu'elle ferait un très bon couple avec Luffy.

—Merci de m'adorer chère amie...

—As-tu déjà envisager de te mettre en couple avec Luffy?

—Cette question à provoquer une légère querelle tout à l'heure, raconte Robin.

—Ah.

—Jamais je ne mettrais avec Nami! Plutôt mourir!

—Tu es mort et tu ne le sais même pas, dit Nami avec une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

—Usopp au secours!, crie le brun en se cachant derrière son ami.

—Moi je rêve d'aventure alors un petit ami pas question! Encore moins si c'est cet abruti!

—Je vous imaginais bien pourtant...

—Mais pourquoi ne pas imaginer Nami chérie avec moi?

—Ace! Je t'aime! Et si tu es d'accord j'aimerais me marier avec toi!

Sanji se sens ignorer...peut-être parce que justement il a été ignoré...

—Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'étonne Ace en redressant son chapeau, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait une telle déclaration.

—Mais pourquoi il n'y en a que pour les autres!, pleure Sanji.

—Il faut croire que personne n'est fan des longs sourcils qui s'entortillent, dit Zoro un air amusé.

—Je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter, dit Ace, je parcours les mers et puis...il y a surement mieux que moi.

—Mais c'est toi que je veux Ace!

—...oui...

—Pourquoi tu lui dis oui, fait Luffy, t'es bêtes ou quoi?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui réponde?

—La vérité... que c'est le tour de l'auditeur suivant. Au revoir.

—Non attends j'a...

—Ce n'est pas très sympa Luffy, réprimande Chopper.

—Luffy!, s'énerve Sanji, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite une dame.

—J'ai bien peur que le studio ne devienne trop petit, dit Robin à Nami.

—Je trouve aussi...surtout s'ils se battent sans arrêt.

—Bonjour tout le monde je suis Hancock!

—Hancock!, crie Sanji heureux d'entendre ta voix, comment t'oublier!

—Ah oui c'est vrai que tu as déjà appelé la dernière fois, se rappel Nami.

—Ravi que vous vous souvenez de moi. J'ai une question pour chacun d'entre vous et je souhaite commencer par Luffy.

—Tu comptes nous faire passer un entretien?, s'interroge Zoro.

—Pas vraiment...alors voilà Luffy comment fais-tu pour garder la ligne en mangeant autant?

—La viande est bourrée de je ne sais quoi qui permet de maigrir, répond Luffy.

—T'as tout faut, corrige le cuisinier, la viande est plein de protéine qui aide aux développement des muscles.

—Et puis cette question a déjà été posée plus tôt dans la journée, rappelle Zoro.

—Plus il y a d'audience plus il y a de fric alors tu te tais!, ordonne Nami.

—Désolée je l'ignorais, s'excuse Hancock, alors continuons Usopp? Laquelle est-ce que tu préfères entre Kaya et Perona?

—C'est Kaya non, répond Luffy, vu que c'est elle qui t'a donné Merry.

—Oui, répondent en cœur Zoro et Nami.

—Kaya ce ne serait pas la jolie dame dont tu m'avais parlé et qui t'as offert le studio?, demande Sanji à Usopp.

—C'est qui Kaya?, demande Chopper.

—C'est une amie de mon village, répondit Usopp.

—Ah celle dont Nami a dit que tu est amoureux!

—Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle!

—Alors Usopp au final tu préfères..., insiste Hancock.

—Kaya c'est évident c'est une amie à moi...concernant Perona...j'ignore qui c'est.

—Hm...Perona ça me dit quelque chose..., réfléchit Robin, tu ne l'aurais pas combattu?

—Mais oui bien sur!

—Il ne s'en souvient pas!, remarque les autres.

—C'était pas lors de notre voyage à Thriller Bark?, demande Luffy soudainement.

—Vous êtes allés à Thriller Bark?, fit Ace étonné.

—Oui c'était amusant!

—C'était effrayant, pleurent Nami, Usopp et Chopper.

—Je peux continuer?, reprend Hancock, à Sanji et Zoro: vos disputent ne cacheraient-elles pas autre chose que de la haine?

—C'est quoi ces questions à la con?, s'emporte Zoro.

—Heu...Hancock franchement, dit Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on réponde à ça?

—Attendez-voir, fait Usopp en ouvrant grand les bras, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on pose ce genre de question les concernant...

Il se bloque, visiblement choqué par sa propre réflexion.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Usopp?, demande le renne. A quoi est-ce que tu penses?

—A...mais à rien voyons, répond le brun un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

—Et donc?, tente de continuer Hancock.

—Je vais exploser le standard!, crie Zoro.

—Non arrête ne fait pas ça!, supplie Usopp.

—Qu'est-ce que les gens ne comprennent pas dans le fait qu'on se déteste?

—Je pense que certaines personnes jugent bon de voir que sous cette « haine » se cache en réalité une « affection » plus qu'évidente voir de « l'amour », explique Robin un sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro et Sanji se regardent et ont un air vraiment dégouté.

—Question pour Chopper, ajoute joyeusement Hancock, je t'adore Chopper! Mais Est - ce que c'était agréable de te faire câliner par Porche ?

—HAAA! Ne me fais pas rappeler ça! C'était horrible! Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Choppy!

—J'aurais aimé être câline par une femme moi, avoue Sanji.

—Et te faire tuer par une femme ça te dis?, propose Zoro.

—Mais bien sur!

—Et tu seras le crétin mort sans aucune fierté!

—Tu veux crevé?

Hancock rigole et continue son questionnaire.

—Nami est-ce que tu trouves Luffy attirant?

—Comment pourrait-elle trouver ce bouffon attirant?, proteste Sanji en montrant d'un geste nerveux Luffy faisant un concours de bouffe avec Ace, Chopper et Usopp.

—Non...

—Pourquoi?

—Parce que c'est un véritable gamin...les seules fois où il est sérieux c'est lorsqu'il combat quelqu'un! Et personnellement je préfère me consacrer à l'aventure avant de me concentrer sur une personne plus particulièrement.

—Nami! Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi!, avoue Sanji.

—C'est super Sanji.

—Robin peux-tu nous raconter comment est-ce que tu as mangé ton fruit du démon?

—Bien sur, répond la brune, étant petite j'étais élevé par ma tante...enfin...elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et elle ne me nourrissais pas vraiment donc une fois je suis sorties et j'ai croisé des marchands qui venaient d'arriver sur l'île et ils avaient une cargaison pleine de fruit, je pris un et m'enfuis...malheureusement ce fruit avait un goût horrible.

—Je confirme, dirent Luffy et Chopper en cœur

—Maintenant...

—Quoi t'as pas encore fini?, dit Zoro.

—Tu sais que tu es effrayant quand tu veux?, fait remarquer Ace.

Zoro n'ose pas lui répondre.

—Alors les filles qui est pour vous le garçon le plus beau de « l'équipage »?

—Je refuse qu'elles répondent à ça!, s'oppose Sanji.

—Pourquoi?, s'inquiète Hancock.

—T'as peur que ton nom ne sorte pas de leur bouche?, se moque Zoro.

—Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il très sur de lui.

—Alors?, dit Zoro à l'adresse des filles.

—Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de vous regardez, avoue Nami, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je le ferais. En tout cas Chopper est le plus adorable.

—Tais-toi imbécile! Je risque de te tuer si tu continues! Ça ne me plait pas du tout que tu dises ça!

—Je rejoins l'avis de Nami, confirme Robin.

Sanji sent quelque chose se briser en lui.

—Et vous les garçons qu'elle est la fille la plus belle du monde pour vous?

—Cela va de soi que se sont Nami chérie et ma très chère Robin, répond Sanji.

—Les humains ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, dit Chopper content.

—Kaya est sans aucun doute la plus jolie de toute et la plus gentille.

—Moi je m'en fou!

—Alvida!

Les regards se tournent vers Luffy.

—Ben quoi c'est vrai...j'avoue qu'avant qu'elle était moche, mais elle est devenue très jolie.

—Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai, se souvient Sanji. Que cette Alvida est très belle.

—Attention love-cook tu fais des infidélités, rit Zoro.

—NON! C'est faux, les seuls vrai beautés sont Nami et Robin!

—Haha, rit Hancock, voilà j'en ai fini, merci de m'avoir écouté.

—Merci à toi d'avoir appelé, dit Usopp, au suivant.

—La Taré de Michael Jackson au rapport, commence l'auditrice suivante, question pour Ace!

—Je t'écoutes.

—As-tu des sentiments pour un membre masculin de « l'équipage »?

—Heu...mon frère.

—Moi aussi je t'aime Ace!

—Sentiments amoureux, reprend la taré de Michael Jackson.

—Ça va j'avais bien compris, se renfrogne Ace (ce qui n'est pas vraiment pas son genre).

—Alors?, insiste l'auditrice excitée comme une puce derrière son téléphone.

—Nan, répond Ace d'un ton nonchalant, j'avoue que je ne suis pas attiré par ce bord là.

L'auditirce a l'air déçu.

—Tant pis, bon Luffy comment fais-tu pour manger autant toute la journée?

—Luffy est élastique, rappele Usopp, de ce fait son estomac aussi.

—Malheureusement pour mon porte monnaie, dit Nami.

—Malheureusement pour nos provisions, ajoute Sanji.

—Manger redonne de la force, dit Luffy, c'est important de manger.

—Oui je n'en doute pas, Nami pourquoi es-tu si radine?

—Je ne suis pas radine, j'aime tout simplement l'argent.

—Elle est où là différence?, lui demandent Usopp et Zoro.

—Et puis toute a vie j'ai travaillé dur pour avoir de l'argent pour les autres maintenant je travaille pour avoir de l'argent pour moi même...ce n'est nullement de la radinerie.

La taré de Michael Jackson s'en amuse.

—Sanji quelle est la relation que tu entretiens avec Zeff?

—Ce vieux croutons?

Sanji réfléchit.

—Je dirais une relation père/fils, répond le blond avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

—Et toi Luffy quelle est ta relation avec Dragon?

—Je ne l'ai jamais connu, répond Luffy d'un air franc.

Ace rigole, ça l'amuse. Luffy rigole à son tour.

—Et bien! Etonnant je dois dire, termine-t-elle, en tout cas merci de votre attention.

—Reviens quand tu veux!

L'équipage souffle, il respire enfin, la journée est finie.

—Bon et bien en espérant vous revoir tous, dit Usopp, enfin vous entendre tous...

—Bien c'est bien jolie de dire que plus y a d'auditeur plus y a du fric, dit Luffy, mais nous ça nous épuise!

—Luffy a raison, approuve Zoro.

—Hm je vois, réfléchit Nami, bon voilà...le nombre de questions ne sera limité qu'à deux alors choisissez bien!

—Autrement, reprend Chopper, la prochaine fois sera consacré aux publicités, si vous voulez faire connaître votre fanfiction ou celle d'un ami, ou d'une que vous avez lu et qui vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas!

—Notre prochain invité sera ….ou plutôt les prochains invités seront...les frères Elric, annonce Luffy, c'est qui ceux là?

—On verra, dit Sanji.

—C'est le moment des au revoirs chers auditeurs, retrouvons-nous prochainement si vous ne vous faites pas décapiter ou manger par des requins entre temps, termine Robin souriante.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à lire tout ça =) en tout cas je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes je sais qu'il y en a T_T. Pour en revenir à ce que disait Chopper, vos annonces, pas uniquement de fic, parce que tout le monde n'écrit pas forcément de fic, mais ça peut-être autre chose comme un truc de loufoque, du genre une perte, une personne disparu ou un objet trouvé, même une personne trouvée si cela vous amuse! N'importe quoi est le bienvenu ;) à la prochaine j'espère._

_le prochain chapitre de NAKAMA m'attends è_é_


	5. Quelque chose comme ça !

_Bonsoir et me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre, que je n'ai pas coupé cette fois-ci. Chapitre qui n'aurait pu se faire sans vous chers lecteurs et reviewers. Ce chapitre vous ait tous dédié. Et pour cela je tiens à remercier touts les lecteurs et lectrices, les reviewers également ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'ont pas posé de question dont tout d'abord : Mary-Nah, Chàa, Nami2 (qui a lu je crois presque toutes mes fics ^^), Mlle Z-S et à Chapimully. Et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la Tar de Michael Jackson si je n'ai pas répondu à ses questions concernant Brook et Franky, parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore là, mais je les garde au chaud pour le prochain chapitre. Les fics cités dans ce chapitre sont surtout disponibles sur fanfic-fr pour ceux qui connaissent et je l'ai toutes plus ou moins lu, elles valent le coup d'œil, après c'est chacun ses goûts.  
_

_PS : j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour la fic Juichigatsu « Kaizoku wa koko desu »_

_Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 : Quelque chose comme ça !**

Nouvel journée pour les animateurs de la radio, pour une fois ils arrivent tous en même temps.

—Bonjour à tous et bonne journée avec Vogue Merry, annonce Nami en même temps qu'elle s'installe. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme un autre puisque nous avons des invités d'honneur !

—Ta pris la peine de respirer Nami au moins ?, demanda Usopp.

—Antenne dans huit secondes, annonce Luffy.

Tous le regardent.

—On est déjà à l'antenne Luffy, lui rappelle Chopper.

—Ah bon ?, s'étonne le brun, tant mieux alors !

—Comme je le disais nous avons des invités de marques, reprit Nami, je vous prie de faire un grand accueil à Edward et Alphonse Elric !

Nami est la seule à applaudir de bon cœur. Mais hélas, les deux frères n'apparaissent pas.

—Hé Nami tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?, se moqua Zoro, parce que à part que du vent…il n'y a rien.

—Tais-toi Marimo !, ordonna Sanji en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

—Premier auditeur bonjour !, dirent en cœur Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.

—Hé ! Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Liloputienne, dit la première auditrice, vous allez bien ?

—Hé Lillo !, s'exclame Luffy, tu as une question pour nous aujourd'hui ?

—Bien sur pourquoi j'aurais appelé sinon ?

—Une minute, intervient Nami, c'est moi qui donne le coup d'envoie normalement !

—Fallait être plus rapide, lui dit Luffy en protégeant son micro, alors Lillo c'est quoi ta question ?

—Mais il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

—Laisse Nami, lui dit Robin, tu devrais peut-être essayer de voir où sont passés tes invités.

—Ah oui c'est vrai, souffle Nami, Sanji ! Zoro ! Allez me les chercher !

—Tout de suite Nami chérie, affirme Sanji l'œil en cœur.

—Et puis quoi encore, proteste le bretteur, se sont tes invités !

— Ne discute pas Marimo !, lui ordonne le cuisinier en le tirant par le col de son tee-shirt.

— Enlèves tes sales pates de là !, lui crie Zoro.

—Vous allez vous dépêcher oui !, leur ordonne Nami énervée.

—Poses ta question, dit Luffy à l'auditrice, fais pas attention à eux.

—Et bien, s'étonne Robin, le capitaine prend les devants aujourd'hui.

—Pour en revenir à moi, reprend Liloputienne, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y est autant de gens qui veulent que Luffy et Nami, et Zoro et Sanji soient en couple ?

—Elle est nulle ta question, boude Luffy. Je ne sais pas !

—C'est vrai que ta question est intéressante Lillo, remarque Usopp, je me demandais la même chose 'y a pas longtemps.

—Pourquoi les gens veulent que je sois en couple avec Luffy ?, se plaint Nami, d'accord pour Zoro et Sanji, le yaoi sa rapporte !

—J'ai l'impression qu'elle a trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire de l'argent, dit Chopper.

—Moi en couple avec Nami ?, répéta Luffy, je ne crois pas être si courageux pour être avec elle !

—C'est quoi cette tronche que tu tires !, s'énerve la rousse en tirant sur la joue.

—A mon humble avis, dit Robin, je pense que pour beaucoup ils formeraient de très beaux couples.

—Le yaoi sa rapporte, sourit Nami les yeux transformés en Berry.

Zoro et Sanji reviennent, un peu déboussolés.

—Vous êtes malades ?, s'inquiète Chopper, vous voulez que je vous ausculte ?

—Nami ?, appelle Sanji, tes invités, heu…est-ce que l'un d'eux est dans une grande armure ?

—Quoi il y a un gars dans une armure ?, demanda Luffy tout excité.

—Et les gars je vous rappelle qu'on a quelqu'un à l'antenne la, leur dit Usopp.

—Zoro ?, demande Lillo, hahaha !

—Quoi encore ?

—Détestes moi si tu veux mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre Tashigi et toi !

—Mais vous allez me foutre la paix oui !, s'emporte le bretteur en agitant ses sabres de partout.

Liloputienne raccroche après avoir rigolé, mesquinement.

—Hé Zoro calme toi, tente Usopp aidé de Chopper.

—Calmes-toi Zoro tu vas détruire Merry, ajoute le renne.

—Il y a un gars dans une armure ?, répéta joyeusement Luffy à Sanji.

—Oui et même qu'avec lui il y avait un nain avec un bras en fer, continue le blond.

C'est alors qu'un nain rouge piétine le visage de Sanji, en colère comme jamais. Les autres se calment et observent la scène. Zoro éclate de rire.

—C'est qui, qui est plus petit qu'un petit pois perdu dans un océan ?, gueule le mystérieux assaillant.

—Marimo, dit Sanji en se massant le visage.

Chopper et Usopp approuve d'un signe tête. Une grande armure entre dans la pièce. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp sont impressionnés.

—Bonjour, dit l'armure.

Les deux inconnus se font frapper par Nami.

—Vous m'avez faite passer pour une idiote !, leur crie Nami, où étiez-vous ?

—Et vous êtes ?, leur demande Robin.

—Je suis Edward Elric !

—Et moi Alphonse, dit l'armure, je suis son frère cadet.

—On aurait cru le contraire, disent Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji en cœur.

Regard noir d'Edward. Luffy éclate de rire, il les trouve amusant.

—Bien du calme maintenant, dit Nami, vous êtes là c'est l'essentiel.

—T'as pas chaud à être dans une armure ?, demande Luffy à Al.

—Oh non ça va, rassure Alphonse, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

—On peut continuer ?, demande Robin, auditeur suivant !

—Bonjour c'est Narue ! Et oui c'est encore moi !

—Ah c'est toi petite perverse, disent en cœur les membres de la radio.

—Vous avez une drôle de façon de traiter vos auditeurs, fait remarquer Ed.

—Mouahahaha ! Luffy, la dernière fois tu as réagis assez vivement lorsqu'une jeune damoiselle a demandé Ace en mariage, elle ajoute pour elle-même, je l'aurais bien fait moi aussi, et reprend, alors je me demandais: y aurait-il...quelque chose de plus que fraternel entre vous? Je sais c'est une question très tordue mais bon ça me travaille.

Luffy a des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

—Mais quel horreur !, fait Edward et Alphonse choqués.

—Comment peut-on imaginer de telles choses entre deux frères !, siffle l'ainé scandalisé.

Al approuve d'un signe de tête.

—Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi !, rétorqua sauvagement Narue.

—Attention ça mord !

—Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à la demoiselle ?, lui crie Sanji en lu donnant un coup de pied.

—Heu…Narue, chuchote Luffy, tu es sur que mentalement tu vas bien ?

—C'est une bonne question !, s'empresse d'affirmer Chopper.

—Moi ça me rend malade tout ça, souffre Usopp affalé sur la table.

—J'aime beaucoup mon frère ce n'est un secret pour personne !

—Répond correctement à la question LUFFY !, hurle Nami énervée.

—Ben j'ai répondu…j'aime mon frère et c'est tout !

Robin sourit.

—Dis, murmure Al à Zoro, c'est toujours comme ça ici ?

—Malheureusement oui, lui répond le bretteur.

—Je tiens à préciser qu'en ce moment j'écris une fic ou vous êtes le couple principal, ajoute-t-elle joyeusement, enfin cela dit j'ai une autre question…Y-a-t-il des homosexuels parmi-vous ? Je ne sais pas un Ace/Luffy, Nami/Robin ou Zoro/Sanji, serait des plus sexy !

—C'est ce genre de malade qui appelle votre radio tous les jours ?, demande Edward.

—Quel monde étrange, murmure Alphonse.

—Oui c'est un monde étrange !, affirme Chopper.

—Moi je préfère ne pas répondre, avertit Usopp.

—Moi je vais détruire cette radio !, disent en cœur Sanji et Zoro.

—Vous avez été synchrone, fait remarquer Liloputienne.

—Les couples homosexuels ont du succès apparemment, sourit Robin.

—Ça ne te dérange pas Robin ?, s'écrie Nami d'une voix aigue.

—Pas vraiment.

—Je savais qu'elle était lesbienne, dit Zoro d'un air très sérieux.

—WAAAAAAH ! NE DIS PAS ÇA MARIMOOO !, crie Sanji comme si ce qu'avait dit son ami était une malédiction.

—C'est toujours aussi bruyant chez vous ?, demande Edward à Usopp.

Usopp pour seule réponse pousse un soupir.

—Merci de ton appel Lillo, dit Luffy le doigt sur le bouton du standard, à la prochaine.

Et il raccroche, encore choqué par les questions de Lillo.

—Auditeur suivant !, appela Chopper.

—Bonjour c'est Tsuki-neesan ! Ca fait longtemps que je souhaite passer à la radio ! Ah je vais enfin pouvoir poser mes questions ! A vous ! Oui vous qui faites partie de cet équipage ! Vous ne trouvez pas Luffy un peu autoritaire ?

A cette question, c'est l'éclat de rire général. Imaginer Luffy une seule fois autoritaire semble sonner comme une blague.

—Après tout il vous a tous pratiquement OBLIGER à rejoindre son équipage, leur rappelle Tsuki-neesan.

Les sourires s'effacent. Des yeux brillants se tournent vers Luffy.

—Oui !, répondent-ils tous en même temps.

—Pourquoi n'organiseriez vous pas une mutinerie pour changer de capitaine, car celui ci est complètement stupide ? Quoique... question stupide, on l'aime bien Luffy ainsi au final ! Enfin en tout cas moi...Et vous ?

—Je me demandais Al, fait Ed assis à califourchon sur sa chaise.

—Quoi ?, incite Alphonse.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

—Votre tour viendra !, leur dit Nami, patientez !

—Franchement l'idée de le tuer m'a tout le temps traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il piquait de la nourriture dans la cuisine, avoue le cuistot.

—Moi j'ai toujours envie de le trucider lorsqu'il gaspi de l'argent à tout va et pour n'importe quoi, continue Nami.

—Moi je l'aime Luffy, dit Chopper en sautant au cou du concerné.

Luffy tourne vers le renne, un visage reconnaissant et ruisselant de larmes, Chopper est le seul qui ne souhaite pas le tuer.

— Avez-vous des envies de meurtres envers certaines personnes ? Si oui, ne vous gênez SURTOUT PAS ! Tuez les bien sadiquement après les avoir torturés et en foutant du sang de partout ! Beaucoup de sang ! Et de la torture ! DU SANG ! DE LA TORTURE ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

—C'est super flippant au final cette station de radio, dit Alphonse en tentant de se cacher derrière son frère.

—Et elle est encore une fois partie dans son monde de psychopathe ou le sang et la torture règne en maître..., explique une voix après avoir assommé Tsuki-neesan.

—Et t'es qui toi ?, lui demande Usopp.

—Je suis sa voix intérieure !

—Auditeur suivant !, supplie Usopp.

—Allo ? Je suis à l'antenne là ? Ici Tachi, bonjour tout le monde !

—Bonjour Tachi, répondent-ils tous.

—J'ai une question que beaucoup ont déjà posée et dont la réponse me semble évidente mais, Nami pourquoi ne serais tu pas amoureuse de Luffy ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il t'a sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois, il t'a confié son chapeau alors qu'il ne le confierait à personne d'autre, il te protège quoiqu'il arrive, et toi, tout ce que tu arrives à lui rendre, ce sont des poings dans la tête pour des petites bêtises ! Tu devrais lui être reconnaissante ! Même un petit bisous quoi !

—Ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, commence Nami avant que Sanji ne se manifeste, c'est que Luffy est invivable, non seulement il est invivable mais il est mal élevé, têtu, stupide, énervant et fauché comme le blé, d'ailleurs si ça continue, il nous entrainera tous dans la faillite à force de vouloir bouffer !

—C'est joliment bien dit Nami-chérie, applaudit Sanji volant sur son petit nuage.

—Au pied Sanji, siffle Zoro en agitant une photo sexy de Nami comme s'il agitait un os.

Sanji voit rouge et lui saute dessus. Usopp les pousse délicatement avec un balais pour que leur combat ne vienne pas les gêner.

—Hm je vois…cela dit pour continuer et ne pas gâcher mon humeur ! Est-ce que Sanji ou Zoro ne voudrait pas être mon petit ami ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre tout de suite, à savoir que j'ai une légère préférence pour Zoro... mais ça ne posera pas de problème si c'est Sanji, je le trouve vraiment mignon.

—Kyann, pousse Sanji heureux, ce que tu es charmantes Tachi-chwann !

—Moi contrairement à ce débile je ne vends pas mon corps, dit Zoro en montrant Sanji de son pouce.

—Zoro ais-je dis que j'avais une préférence pour toi ?

—Oui et même que tu trouvais ce…cet espèce de canard boiteux mignon.

—Pour continuer, dit Tachi un peu déçue mais pas totalement, Usopp !

—Oui ?

—Je trouve vraiment dommage que tu ne te rappelles pas de Perona, vous formeriez un couple vraiment mignon !

—Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Kaya ?, demande le renne à son ami.

—Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kaya et j'essaie de ne pas me rappeler de cette Perona…cette fille fantôme !

—Et pour finir j'aimerais dire à Nami de ne pas faire attention à tout ce qu'a dit Yuyu-chan, moi je te trouve très bien ainsi.

—Merci Tachi, remercie la rousse souriante.

—Mais, rajoute l'auditrice, essayes un peu de te calmer parce que les garçons du Merry en palissent tous les jours par peur de se prendre un poing dans la figure et ça peut se comprendre.

—Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait la violence de Nami, dit Zoro soulagé.

—Il était temps, souffle Usopp.

—Nami est un tyran !, grimace Luffy.

—Nami fait vraiment peur quand elle est en colère, ajoute Chopper la peur sur le visage.

—Mais quel genre de créature est-elle donc ?, se demande Edward.

Mais Sanji réagit au quart de tour en distribuant des coups de pied aux garçons, sans compter sur l'intervention de Nami qui les assomme tous sans exception.

—C'est juste une preuve de son amour pour moi, justifie Sanji le crâne fumant.

—Et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas Nami ! Moi aussi j'adore l'argent et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis radine.

—Elle est radine !, rectifient les garçons.

Et une seconde tournée de coup de poings ! Une !

—En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté ! A bientôt ! J'attendrais mon petit ami en bas du studio, puis elle rajoute pour elle-même, je l'ai enfin trouvé cette adresse, pas facile facile !

–J'arrive Tachi-chwann !, glousse le blond en quittant le studio dans une fumé rose.

—Bon débarras, dit Zoro en débouchant une bouteille de rhum.

— Reposes-moi tout de suite cette bouteille Zoro, ordonne Nami.

—Je croyais qu'on avait assez d'argent maintenant ?

—Repose cette bouteille !, répète la rousse les dents serrées.

—Auditeur suivant !, appelle les frères Elric.

—Salut me revoilà, c'est Monkey D. Lanny !

—Ma sœur !, s'écrie Luffy.

—Non, dément Lanny, j'aimerais demander à Sanji ce qu'il cache sous sa mèche ?

—Pas de bol ma vieille, lui répond Zoro en buvant la bouteille de rhum, il vient de partir.

—Je veux parler à Sanji, se plaint Lanny.

—Oh je sais ce que cache son œil !, s'enthousiasme Luffy, un rayon laser !

—Un rayon laser !, répète Chopper, WOUAAAAAAAH !

—Bien sur, affirme Usopp, et c'est moi qui le lui ais installé !

—Ou alors, intervint Robin enfin, c'est peut-être qu'il a un œil mort.

—Hé Robin, fait Usopp en secouant légèrement la main dans sa direction, tu as du avoir une enfance vraiment difficile toi ?

—Je suis sur que sa mèche c'est juste de la frime, dit Zoro, il n'y a rien la dessous !

—C'est vrai que je me posais également la question, réfléchit Nami.

Et c'est justement là que revient le concerné, une marque de rouge sur la joue, l'œil en cœur sur le point d'exploser comme jamais. Le bonheur !

—Sanji !, appelle Nami d'une voix douce, qui a-t-il de cacher sous ta sublime mèche blonde ? C'est une question que nous a posé Lanny.

—Nami-chérie !, chantonne le blond en roucoulant près de la rousse.

—Sorcière, marmonne Zoro en terminant la bouteille de rhum.

—Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire, répond tristement Sanji.

—Bouffon, tousse Zoro.

—Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de déposer cette bouteille ?, lui rappelle Nami.

—Sanji je te trouve trop classe !, crie Lanny sauvant par la même occasion Zoro de la furie Nami.

—Vraiment Lanny-chann !

—Ouais ça va on va pas s'attarder la dessus !, coupa Zoro en raccrochant.

—Avoue que tu es jaloux que j'ai des admiratrices !, lui crache Sanji.

—Qui pourrait être jaloux de ta sale gueule !

—Justement toi !

Zoro donne un coup d'épée à Sanji, dans leur bagarre ils percutent Alphonse qui perd son casque. Silence général. L'armure semble vide. Dans la hâte, avec un grand sourire Edward replace le casque comme si c'était normal. Mais pour s'assurer d'avoir bien vu, Luffy refait tomber le casque.

—MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?, s'emporte le petit blond.

—Cooooool, fait Luffy, mais pourquoi t'as pas de corps ?

–Auditeur suivant !, appelle Alphonse.

—Bonjour c'est Haru-chan et j'ai des questions, plein, plein de questions !

—On t'écoute, encourage Robin.

—Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ?, propose Luffy à Al.

—Zoro tu pourrais embrasser Sanji ? Juste pour voir !

Les deux concernés palissent. Usopp en rigole mais finit par se calmer en voyant les regards meurtriers que lui lancent ses amis.

—Le yaoi ça rapporte, dit Nami les yeux transformaient en Berry. Alors embrassez-vous !

—Mais t'es folle !, riposte Zoro, et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi tu ne l'embrasses pas toi !

—Oh oui Nami-chérie ! Offres moi un baiser, rêve Sanji en s'approchant de la rousse.

—D'ailleurs ce n'était pas arrivé sur le bateau de Puzzle* ?, se souvient Haru-chan.

—Il n'est rien arrivé sur le bateau de cet espèce de Puzzle !, démentent Zoro et Sanji.

—Il est arrivé quoi sur le bateau de tête de puzzle ?, leur demande Luffy.

—Oh oui je m'en rappelle maintenant, fait Usopp en frappant son poing dans la paume de son autre main. Lorsqu'il a utilisé son rayon, Sanji et Zoro ont tous deux été touchés.

—Oui je m'en souviens, rajoute Nami, Usopp et moi ont les a laissé arranger ça…alors ?

—IL NE C'EST RIEN PASSÉ !, se fatigue Zoro à crier.

—Du calme vieux tu vas péter une durite à force de t'énerver comme ça, le prévint Sanji, si ça arrive Chopper…ASSURES-TOI DE LE LAISSER CREVER !

—Hmm, intervint Haru-chan, mais Zoro dis-moi…sincèrement tu préfères qui ? Sanji ou Tashigi ?

—La seule solution qu'il te reste vieux c'est le suicide, compatit Edward en lui tapotant l'épaule.

—MAIS T'ES QUI TOI ?

—Edward Elric, je suis alchimiste d'état !

—VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

—En voilà des manières de parler à un invité, sourit Robin. Alors qui est-ce que tu préfères ?

—Il est évident qu'il préfère Sanji, dit Chopper, après tout c'est son compagnon.

—Oui je pense aussi, affirme Luffy, et puis Tashigi elle est de la marine.

—Je ne vois pas trop où est le problème, dit Usopp.

—Arrêtez de répondre à ma place, supplie Zoro, et toi merci d'avoir appelé mais ton temps vient tout juste de s'écouler.

Il raccroche. Un coup fuse.

—Avises-toi encore une fois de faire ça et je te refais le portrait, menace Nami, et puis ne t'avais-je pas demandé de poser cette bouteille de rhum ?

—Je l'ai posé, dit Zoro en massant son crâne.

—Après l'avoir vidé cela va de sois !

—Re-bonjour ! C'est encore Haru-chan je voulais dire à Chopper que je l'aime troooooooooooooooooooooop ! Tu es très mignon, je t'adoooore ! D'ailleurs je suis malade, tu pourrais venir me soigner ? S'il te plaiiit ! Et aussi j'ai perdu mon Ipod si quelqu'un pouvait me le retrouver, se serait gentil ! Le seum !

—Bien sur j'arriveee, rougit le renne.

D'un seul regard, Zoro réussi à raccrocher. Usopp, Luffy et Sanji applaudissent en cœur pour cet effort en poussant des « ooooh ».

—Bonjour ici la Taré de Michael Jackson et j'ai des questions enfin des exigences surtout !

—Du moment que ce n'est rien d'étrange, vas-y, encourage Usopp.

—Zoro…

—Ah non ! Qu'on me foute la paix !

—Laisse la finir, ordonne Nami.

—Zoro embrasse Sanji et Luffy t'es obligé !

—Je ne suis obligé à rien !, proteste Zoro, c'est quoi ces requêtes débiles d'abord ?

—C'est quoi cette radio ?, demande Edward à son frère. Je me demande ce que je fais ici ?

—Allez quoi ! Faites un petit effort pour moi ! Oh je sais ! Luffy ? Pourrais-tu embrasser tes compagnons ?

—D'accord.

—T'APPROCHES PAS LUFFY !, lui crie Sanji et Zoro.

Ils lui offrirent leurs plus belles attaques et Luffy fut projeter à environ une dizaine de mètre après être passé par la fenêtre.

—Autres questions ?, demande Nami.

—Non, non mais merci quand même ! A la prochaine !

—J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, frissonne Zoro.

—Et moi donc, répète Sanji en réajustant sa cravate.

—Bonjour ici Nami-chwann et j'ai une question toute simple…

—Pourquoi tu nous appelles Nami ?, demande Luffy.

—C'est vrai pourquoi tu nous appelles, répète Chopper qui regarde sur sa droite, mais comment tu fais pour être à deux endroits en même temps Nami ?

—Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi, déduis tout bonnement la rousse.

—J'aimerais juste savoir si vous êtes tous fans de yaoi ? Ou quoi ? Zoro n'est PAS gay ! Vous entendez ! Il-n'est-pas-GAY !

—J'ignore qui tu es mais je te remercie, dit Zoro.

—Ça, ça reste à prouver, provoque le cuistot.

—Mais qui ne me dis pas que sous tes airs de dragueur à un Berry, se cache en réalité un refoulé sexuel et homo par-dessus le marché !

—J'ignore combien de neurones tu as grillé pour parler aussi intelligemment mais je peux t'assurer que le peu qu'il te reste va goûter de ma semelle !

Un combat fait rage une nouvelle fois, Usopp pleure dans les bras de Chopper, car il a peur que le Merry subisse des dégâts. Tout est normal en fait !

—Bonjour, dit Robin pour inciter le prochain auditeur à parler.

—Je m'appelle Jil-chan et j'ai une petite annonce à passer !

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demande le renne curieux.

—Tu ouvres un restaurant ?, tente de deviner Luffy.

—A part ton estomac il n'y a rien qui compte, pas vrai ?, lance Usopp en croisant les bras.

—Non pour être franche, continue Jil-chan, j'ai trouvé le chapeau de Trafalgar Law, et voilà…comment puis-je le rendre à son propriétaire ?

—C'est qui Law ?, demande Alphonse.

—Chais pas, répond Luffy en haussant les épaules. Mais laisses tes coordonnées en privée et lorsqu'il appellera nous te préviendrons.

—Merci, sourit Jil-chan, à la prochaine alors !

—PAAAAUUUUUUSEEEE !, hurle Luffy, Sanji à bouffer !

C'est un remue ménage considérable, tout bouge, tout saute, tout…enfin il se passe beaucoup de chose, mais à peine entament-ils leur première bouchée qu'une voix tonitruante reprend.

—Reprise dans dix minutes !

—Hé mais attends j'ai encore rien mangé !, se défend Luffy alors qu'il engloutit tout à la vitesse de la lumière.

—Reprise dans une minute !

Tout le monde plisse des yeux.

—Il y a comme quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça, conclue Usopp.

—Reprise dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un.

—Re-bonjour et bienvenue sur Vogue Merry !, se presse d'accueillir Nami, nous voilà repartie pour la journée, qui sera le premier d'entre vous à débuter cette seconde partie ?

—Ma Nami-chérie c'est la meilleure, complimente Sanji.

—Au pied Sanji, appelle Zoro.

—Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de le provoquer ?, demande Robin un air amusé sur le visage.

—Tu m'aimes Robin de mon cœur ?

—Je me demande s'il vit dans le même monde que nous ?, murmure Chopper.

—Bonjour ici Mr. Prince…

—Imposteur !, cria Sanji, c'est moi Mr. Prince !

—Nami pense à acheter une muselière à Sanji !

Inutile de préciser qui a dit cette phrase.

—J'aimerais demander à Nami et Robin ce qui les fait craquer chez un garçon, quelles attentions leur font le plus plaisir, quels attitudes elles préfèrent. En un mot, que dois-je faire pour les rendre dingues de moi?

—Jamais elles ne pourront être dingues d'un bouffon comme toi !, réplique Sanji.

—Si tu avais du fric, commence Nami, se serait tout bénef pour toi…dans la vie rien n'est gratuit et vois-tu…ma modeste personne est d'une valeur inestimable.

—Elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui la princesse, lance Zoro d'un air blasé.

—Tu prends vraiment tes airs toi, fait remarquer Usopp.

—Je vaux tout de même 16 millions de Berry, rappelle la rousse. Ce n'est pas rien.

—Je suis sur qu'elle serait capable de se rendre elle-même à la marine, dit Luffy.

—Hm non, réfléchit Nami, mais te livrer à la marine oui…tu vaux plus que moi !

Les bras lui tombent, Luffy reste hagard la bouche grande ouverte.

—Moi je ne cherche pas réellement quelqu'un, dit Robin, à moins que tu aies un passé sombre et très douloureux susceptible de m'intéresser je ne vois pas.

—En gros vous êtes entourés de folles, conclue Edward.

—Oui, approuve Chopper d'une petite voix.

—Dis Alphonse tu ne veux pas faire partie de mon équipage ?, insiste Luffy.

—Ed a un bras et une jambe en fer, dénonce Al.

—Comment c'est possible ?, s'étonne Chopper, je peux voir ?

—Al n'est qu'une âme dans une armure !, s'écrie Ed.

—Bonjour, dit une voix timide, on est à l'antenne ?

—Oui oui vas-y, encourage Usopp. Tu es ?

—Chouchoudu10 !, dit joyeusement l'auditrice.

—Hey bonjour !, disent-ils en parfaite harmonie.

—J'ai une question pour Edward Elric, enchaine Chouchou, aimes-tu Winry ?

Edward se met tout de suite à rougir alors que son cadet rigole discrètement.

—Oui, répond Alphonse. C'est un secret pour personne.

Sans prévenir Edward se bat avec son frère. Ce qui, une fois de plus, fait rire Luffy qui frappe des mains.

—C'est qui Winry ?, demande Chopper de sa voix innocente.

—Winry ?, répète Ed, c'est notre amie d'enfance.

—Elle est mécano c'est elle qui a installé les mécha-greffes d'Ed, explique Alphonse.

—Hm vous venez d'où ?, demande alors Nami.

—D'un univers différent du votre, répond une voix tonitruante sortir de nulle part.

Surpris par cette intervention, c'est le silence complet sur le plateau.

—Heu donc, reprend Chouchoudu10, Ed est amoureux de Winry.

—Je ne suis pas amoureux de Winry, s'énerve le petit blond.

—Je continue donc, dit-elle ignorant les cris d'Edward Elric, combien de litres de sang as-tu perdu pendant tes aventures Zoro ?

Les visages de ses compagnons se tournent vers lui et tous se mettent réfléchir.

—C'est vrai que quand il se met à saigner ça n'en finit plus, dit d'abord Sanji, mais bizarrement il ne meurt pas.

—Il a du perdre un bon millier, dit Luffy résolu.

—Un bon millier ?, s'écrie Chopper, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps non ?

—T'exagère Luffy, s'indigne-le concerné.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il exagère, défend Nami, une personne normale serait morte s'il avait été comme toi lors de ta première blessure grave!

—Nami a raison, affirme Usopp, t'es pas humain Zoro.

Les autres approuvent en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Un papier apparait entre les mains de Robin.

—Nous avons un communiqué de la régit, annonce la brune.

— Lis-la-nous Robin de mon cœur, roucoule le cuisinier.

—Cher animateurs du chapeaux de paille, commence Robin, après avoir effectué des recherches concernant le bulletin de santé de Zoro il semblerait que la perte s'effectuerait à presqu'une centaine de litre. PS : heureusement qu'il est sur les listes noires des assurances.

—Je suis sur les listes noirs ?, murmure l'épéiste pour lui-même, ça me fait bien marrer.

—Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, s'énerve la rousse en le frappant, si un jour tu clamses on encaissera rien du tout !

—Les véritables intentions de Nami sont mises à jour !, crie Usopp scandalisé.

—LA FERME !, ordonna Nami en le frappant.

—Heu excusez-moi, intervient l'auditrice tentant de changer de sujet, heu…j'ai également des petites annonces à passer alors…

—T'as pas encore finit toi ?, lui demande Zoro.

—C'est comme ça que tu parles à une dame toi ?

—Oh désolé Mlle Sanjiko je ne voulais pas vous offensez !

—Enfoiré !

—Puis-je continuer s'il vous plait, s'imposa Chouchou, donc je disais…lisez « Mi Vida es tu Vida » de Darkness02 ou Ace trouve l'amour avec un grand A et aussi « Promesse » de Lumar qui parle également d'Ace. Autre chose…j'ai trouvé un gros morceau de viande où il est écrit en feutre noir « Monkey D L. ». Alors je me demandais si Luffy n'aurait pas perdu un bout de viande…

—VOLEUSE !, hurle Luffy, rend-le moi !

Sanji le frappe à la tête.

—Tu la égaré imbécile, gronde le blond, merci d'avoir appelé Chouchoudu10, d'ailleurs ce nom te va très bien…

—A bientôt, intervient Robin, auditeur suivant.

—Bonjour c'est encore Luffy-Love !

—T'es bête ou quoi ?, lâcha Luffy, c'est moi Luffy !

Tous les animateurs sont consternés même les frères Elric.

—Allez les gars, insiste le chapeau de paille, rejoignez mon équipage !

—Si on rejoint ton équipage, commence Alphonse, il faudra que Winry vienne aussi.

—On ne peut pas, dit catégoriquement Ed, on doit retrouver nos corps et…

—Puis-je ?, demande Luffy-Love, alors voilà j'ai une pub à faire concernant les fan fictions de Clow à lire absolument, elles sont trop drôles et trop géniales, mais pour trouver les meilleures fan fictions il faut fouiller partout ! Et sinon…

—Qu'est-ce que tu manges Luffy !, s'affole Usopp.

—Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé là…c'est bon !

—Aaah non il a mangé la tarte aux pommes de Winry !, panique Alphonse.

—Pourquoi tu cries tu ne peux même pas manger, lui rappelle son ainé.

Luffy glisse un morceau de la tarte dans l'armure.

—Arrête t'es en train de me salir, ordonne le plus sage des frères Elric.

—Tu avais quelque chose à rajouter ?, demande Robin à Luffy-Love.

—Oui, répond-t-elle timidement, j'ai trouvé un drôle de chausson en forme de cygne... La tête de l'oiseau s'allonge ! C'est trop bizarre... En plus il y a un papier dedans et c'est écrit "Pour les Mugiwaras" y a un cœur qui est dessiné... C'est une lettre d'amour ou quoi, il y a une trace de rouge à lèvres à côté !

L'auditrice parait choquer.

—Ce ne serait pas ce bon vieux Mr 2 ?, suggère Sanji l'air un peu embêté, ce crétin avait utilisé ses chaussons cygnes pour se battre contre moi à Alabasta.

—Quoi ?, fait Luffy interpellé par l'appellation de ce nom de code, Bon Clay ? Où il est ?

—Nulle part Luffy, se désespère Nami. Reste en ligne, Zoro se chargera d'avoir ton adresse pour venir le récupérer.

—Pourquoi moi ?, proteste ledit Zoro.

—T'es occupé ?

—Non.

—Alors c'est réglé, conclu la rousse avec le sourire du vainqueur, d'accord Luffy-love tu restes en ligne hein ?

—Compris !, affirme l'auditrice, mais avant toute chose j'ai un dernier tout petit message à passer…Luffy moi aussi je m'appelle Luffy. Et même que j'ai un Love derrière, niark ! Mouahaha ! Mon prénom est plus long que le tiens !

—Ce n'est pas très malin de jouer à ce jeu là avec lui, murmure Usopp pour lui-même.

—Impostume !, crie Luffy, impastume ! Impasteur ! Impel Down !

—Imposteur Luffy, disent en cœur Nami et Usopp las, imposteur.

—C'est ça !

—Ah, continue Luffy-Love comme si de rien n'était, je t'adore Chopper. Mmh... Et je vais faire plaisir à Sanji : je t'adore toi aussi, tu es un excellent cuisinier. En fait je vous adore tous !

Plein de cœurs sortent du standard. Sanji semble heureux. Et tandis que l'on passe Luffy-Love hors-antenne, l'auditeur suivant s'annonce.

—Bonjour c'est re-moi Yuyu-chan !

—Bonjour Yuyu-chan, répond Robin d'un ton très polie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

—Robin ! Je voulais te remercier pour tes conseils, grâce à toi j'ai beaucoup plus de succès avec les garçons et je suis d'accord avec toi les fruits du démon c'est dégueulasse, je me demande comment j'ai pu manger le mien, et elle murmure pour elle-même, le Kaze Kaze No Mi.

—Ah oui c'est vraiment dégueu, affirme Luffy.

—J'avoue le mien avait un goût horrible, continue Chopper.

—Comme quoi on se comprend, compatit-elle, alors sinon je tiens à préciser à tête de gazon…

Zoro lève un sourcil, Sanji pouffe de rire discrètement.

—Qu'il n'a pas intérêt à m'énervée sinon je me battrais en duel avec lui, un sabre chacun ET avec Tashigi MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Zoro jure intérieurement, priant que personne ne lise ses pensées, Sanji éclate de rire malgré lui et lui attire les foudres de son compagnon d'arme, même si cela n'a rien de nouveau, avouons-le.

—Et je tiens à dire à Sanji, elle chuchote, surtout ta cuisine mais je peux pas y gouter, et continue à voix haute, et à Ace que je les aime beaucoup et j'aimerais dire à Luffy de continuer ses gaffes car grâce à lui je me fends la poire mais pire qu'une débile !

—Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un avouer qu'il est débile, lâche Luffy en mangeant un biscuit l'air neutre.

—Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une débile ! J'ai dit que je me fendais la poire pire qu'une débile !

—C'est ça t'es une débile !

—Toute tentative est vaine Yuyu-chan, lui avertit Usopp, abandonne tu ne rivaliseras pas avec lui.

—Je n'insiste pas plus, abandonne alors l'auditrice, cela dit une dernière question à Robin : si tu devais coucher avec un garçon de l'équipage, question de vie ou de mort et incluant Ace, ça serait qui ?

—Ne répond pas à cette question ma Robin d'amour !, interdit Sanji en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

—Et bien c'est simple, répond Robin en dégageant Sanji de là après avoir légèrement agrandi le décolleté de sa collègue « la furie », si on prend en compte les caractéristiques physiques et intellectuelles de chacun la réponse me semble évidente.

Tous les regards masculins se tournent vers elle. Même Sanji n'ose parler.

—On peut déjà exclure Chopper, c'est un animal avant tout même s'il est actuellement un homme, le corps humain ne l'intéresse pas.

Elle rajoute cette petite précision lorsqu'elle sentit que le renne allait protester mais après ça il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

—Usopp, le connaissant, il serait bien trop timide et ne saurait comment réagir correctement et Luffy cela m'étonnerais beaucoup…je ne pense pas que l'idée de connaitre quelqu'un intimement lui ait traversé l'esprit.

Usopp se sent soulager d'un poids, Luffy lui…écoute attentivement bien qu'il n'est pas l'air de comprendre le sujet traité actuellement.

—Il nous reste donc Sanji, Zoro et Ace, termine la brune.

—Et cela va de soit, chante Sanji l'œil en cœur, que je serais un parfait amant.

—Éventuellement, affirme Robin comme si cela était normal.

En contrepartie, Sanji a une hémorragie nasale que Chopper s'empresse de soigner, bien que, inutile.

—N'y pense même pas Robin, interdit Zoro calmement.

—Connaissant le caractère impatient de Zoro…enfin, se rattrape Robin, qui sait comment il réagirait dans ces moments là.

—Je t'ai dit de ne même pas y penser !, s'énerve Zoro.

Sanji ne lui dit rien, trop occupé à entendre l'analyse de sa chère Robin.

—Attentionné comme il est Sanji pourrait effectivement être un bon amant mais il serait mentalement d'après moi, épuisable, il se soucierait sans doute à chaque minute de ce que je pourrais désirer. Il reste donc Ace et je crois bien qu'il serait la personne idéale. Physiquement il n'est pas mal, intellectuellement appréciable…oui se serait un bon amant.

Sanji sent son cœur se broyer en morceau. Et dans un excès de colère s'en prend à Luffy.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un frère toi ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, commence à se moquer Zoro, les sourcils en vrille n'on jamais été à la mode !

Alors qu'il débite un kilomètre de mot que personne ne comprend.

—Ce que tu es insolent Sanji, dit Luffy les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Sauf le capitaine, cela va de soi. Les autres ne sont plus étonnés de rien.

—Luffy !, interpelle Yuyu-chan, sais-tu ce que veut dire anticonstitutionnellement?

—Bah oui !

Cette réponse semble tellement évidente.

—C'est comme tu l'as dit là ! C'est anticotionelle !

Personne ne dit quoique soit, encore trop…wouh, il n'y a pas de mot.

—Bon et bien merci, dit Yuyu-chan d'un ton neutre, je ne vais pas insister c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Usopp et Nami affirme silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

—Au revoir Yuyu-chan, dit Robin à bientôt.

—Auditeur suivant !, pleure Sanji.

—Je m'appelle Jollyroger et j'aimerais demander à Ed…Ed si tu m'entends.

—Je t'écoute, encourage le concerné.

—Et si tu lâchais Winry pour m'épouser à la place !

—Je ne savais pas que tu avais la côte grand-frère, se moque Alphonse.

—Heu…, réfléchit Ed un moment.

—S'il fait ça il risque de s'attirer les foudres de Winry, explique Al.

—Elle si dangereuse que ça cette Winry ?, demande Usopp.

—C'est sa clef à molette qui est dangereuse, rectifie le petit blond.

—Hm je vois le genre de fille que c'est, compatie Luffy en pensant aux poings dévastateurs de Nami.

—Alors c'est non si je comprends ?, intervint Jollyroger.

—Je suis encore trop jeune pour me marier, avoue le blond.

—A d'autre, lui réplique Jolly, enfin bref j'ai une pub à faire concernant tout d'abord ma fan fiction « un délire de tarée » et celle de erza-fan-de-toi « sponsorisation » sur l'univers de Naruto. Et sinon, merci à vous de m'avoir écouté, à bientôt j'espère !

—Au revoir !

—Que d'émotion hein Ed ?

—Si jamais Winry l'apprend elle va me faire une scène alors s'il te plait Al ne lui en parle pas…encore moins à Mustang !

—Hey c'est Juichigatsu et je suis ici pour faire un peu de pub ! Concernant d'abord la fan fiction d'Enzilia qui s'intitule « NAKAMA » car elle est vraiment superbe...

—Enzilia ?, répète Zoro, se serait pas celle qui gère les courriers ?

—Celle qui s'occupe de la régit aussi, ajoute Robin.

—Elle gère également les appelles hors-antenne, dit Nami.

—D'ouvrir et de fermer le studio, continue Usopp.

—Elle fait ce qu'on fait pas quoi !, conclut Luffy.

—Oui, répondent-ils tous en harmonie.

—En plus de vous supporter, ajoute Edward en baillant.

—Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?, demande la même voix tonitruante de tout à l'heure.

Ça jette un froid, dis-donc.

—Continue Juichigatsu, dit Sanji ignorant ce phénomène étrange.

—Et je tiens également à faire de la pub sur une fan fiction que j'écris « Kaizoku wa koko desu » Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fic où les Mugiwaras se retrouvent dans notre monde, alors je m'efforce d'y remédier avec celle là. Il y a de l'amour, de l'humour,... Si ça vous intéresse, passez jeter un coup d'œil ! Et je continuerais en disant que je vends du stresse ! Je suis en période d'exam, enfin j'étais mais j'en vends quand même parce qu'il y a eu un surplus, mais attention c'est du stress de premier choix, alors si vous vous sentez trop détendu, faites appel à moi !

—C'est quelque chose qui conviendrait à Robin ça, fait remarquer Nami.

—J'achète !, crie Luffy, je veux voir Robin stressée !

—Dis pas de connerie-toi !, réprimande Sanji à coup de pied.

—Je veux voir Robin stressée moi aussi !, répète Chopper l'air déterminé.

—Vous allez vous taire oui !, ordonne Sanji.

—C'est vrai que ça serait amusant, avoue la brune ténébreuse en souriant.

—J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit Zoro intéressé.

—Merci de l'appelle Juichigatsu, gratifie Nami, à la prochaine pour une autre diffusion de Vogue-Merry !

—Youhou les chapeaux de paille, c'est NekoOp !

—Aah !, se bloque Luffy, elle est de retour !

—C'est quoi le délire là ?, demande Usopp, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

—Ah oui au faite avant que je ne pose ma question à la merveilleuse Nami. Luffy pourrais-tu me dire à quoi NekoOp te fais penser ?

—A neko !

— ?

—C'est bien comme qu'on dit « chat » en japonais non ?

—Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça, rit Zoro.

—Apparemment toi non plus marimo, dit Sanji.

—Hein ?

—Nous n'avons malheureusement pas toute la journée, intervient Nami un peu férocement, Luffy ou veux-tu en venir ?

—Qu'en réalité NekoOp est un chat !

—NekoOp ta question, demande la rousse presqu'en pleurant. S'il-te-plait !

—Oui, s'empresse la concernée, Nami dis-moi, ce n'est pas un peu dur de devoir supporter Sanji et ses plans drague légèrement ... euh ... foireux ?

—Je vais te dire franchement NekoOp, s'en est presque saoulant ! Mais le point positif dans tout ça c'est qu'il fait tout ce que je demande !

—Aah Nami chérie !, loue Sanji, je serais toujours là pour te servir !

—Je vais t'expliquer réellement les choses NekoOp, fait Zoro, Nami c'est la sorcière et Sanji le gentil petit toutou, il n'y a pas plus simple.

—Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit toutou ?

—Wouaf, wouaf ?

Une jambe s'élança, ainsi qu'une lame, oh mais également deux poings rageurs.

—Voilà NekoOp avoir un Sanji sous la main peut-être très bénéfique mais il y a un contrecoup, explique la rousse, supporter son numéro de charme en longueur de journée !

—Merci de m'avoir répondu, salua NekoOp.

—N'hésite pas à rappeler si tu as d'autre question !, lui annonce joyeusement Luffy, à bientôt !

—Bonjour c'est Shine d Clémentine et j'aimerais avertir les frères Elric que s'ils échouent à retrouver leur corps et qu'ils sont toujours vivants après ça, c'est moi qui les tuerais, compris ? Parce que je sais que vous réussirez !

—Merci de nous manifestez ton soutien Shine, remercie Alphonse.

—Occupes-toi de tes affaires, lui dit Ed.

—Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à une dame !, réprimande Sanji.

— Tenez-le en laisse !

Zoro rigole mais Sanji est à la limite de voir rouge.

—Mais plus sérieusement, continue l'auditrice, Ed tu as toujours tenté de tuer Mustang mais pour de vrai ?

—Pour de vrai ?, répète Ed comme si c'était un mauvais souvenir, pff je n'ai jamais réussi…il m'énerve ce colonel !

—Vous êtes amis avec la marine ?, demande Nami curieuse.

—La marine ?, redit Alphonse, il n'y a pas de marine à Amestris.

—Amestris ? C'est une île ?

—C'est un pays, rectifie Robin, un pays dirigé par un régime militaire.

—Tout à fait, affirme le petit blond, je suis moi-même alchimiste d'état.

—Intéressant, sourit Robin.

—Intéressant ?, questionne le grand blond, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans un nain rouge Robin de mon cœur ?

— Qui est-ce ce que tu traites de microbe si petit qu'une fourmi a l'air gigantesque en comparaison ?

—Wouah, fait Usopp, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu Sanji dire tout ça !

—Je peux continuer ?, s'emporte Shine d Clémentine, ma dernière question est pour Al ! Que feras tu après avoir retrouvé ton corps ? Et que penses-tu de May la petite xinoise ? T'es-tu rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ?

—Après avoir retrouvé mon corps, débute Al d'une voix rêveuse, c'est de goûter à la tarte aux pommes de Winry !

—Celle que j'ai mangé dans la matinée ?, se souvient Luffy. Elle était délicieuse !

—Toi t'es un monstre !, pleurniche Alphonse.

—Mais toi aussi !, rétorque le brun.

—Et concernant la xinoise May ?, dit Shine en revenant sur le sujet.

—Quoi cette petite peste ?, s'exclame Ed, elle croit que Al est un prince sur un cheval blanc !

—Mais elle a raison, approuve Alphonse, je suis plus grand que toi, j'ai les cheveux blonds, courts et soyeux, je suis plus polie que toi…

—Arrête les gens vont croire que tu es sans défauts !, interdit son ainé.

—Je suis sans défaut !

—Les êtres surnaturels ça n'existe pas !, disent en chœur Edward, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp.

—Désolée s'ils détournent à chaque fois les questions de cette manière, s'excuse Nami.

—Pas de problème, rassure l'auditrice.

—Et puis moi je dis qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse d'Al ! Elle l'idéalise !

—Pff t'es jaloux !

—Merci d'avoir appelé, sourit Robin.

—Cette radio devient vraiment n'importe quoi, marmonne Usopp, il y a encore des gens qui veulent appeler ?

—Bien sur, affirme Chopper, il y a toujours des gens qui veulent nous appeler.

—Coucou ! J'ai une question moi aussi !

—Et t'es qui ?, fait Zoro en cherchant une bouteille de rhum dans les placards.

—Ti-Poisson_rouge, répond l'auditrice, j'aim…

—Hm, commence Luffy.

—Luffy tais-toi !, avertit Nami et ajoute pour l'auditrice, je t'en prie continue.

—Pourquoi ne vous « dérange » pas, à Luffy et à toi Nami, lorsque l'on vous dit que vous pourriez former un couple et tout et tout ?

—Moi je ne dis pas grand-chose pour pas que Nami me frappe, avoue le brun au chapeau de paille.

—Ce ne serait pas de la mauvaise publicité ça ?, demande Ed à son frère.

—Ça se pourrait.

—Se serait me fatiguer pour moi d'avoir quelque chose à redire sur la chose, développe Nami, c'est pourquoi on se tait mais bon…entre nous…ça ne m'enchante pas tellement il est tellement gamin et irréfléchi !

—Entre nous, enchaine Luffy, je ne suis pas assez fou.

Nami le frappe et pousse les autres à continuer d'animer.

—Mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

—Du calme on est en fin de journée on est tous paumé, démontre Zoro en trouvant une bouteille de saké.

?

—Tu n'as toujours pas fini de boire toi ?, s'étrangle Nami.

—J'ai soif !

—Ce n'est pas en buvant du…qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

—J'ai bien l'impression que c'est du saké.

—Repose cette bouteille maintenant ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE ME RÉPÈTER !

—Alerte rouge !, préviens Usopp, alerte rouge ! Nami explose ! Je répète Nami explose ! Tous aux abris !

—Heu…, fait apeurer Ti-Poisson_rouge, merci de m'avoir écouté, au revoir !

—A CAUSE DE VOUS ON PERD DES AUDITEURS !

—Si t'arrêter de gueuler pour rien ce ne serait pas arrivé, lui fait remarquer Zoro.

Nami s'en va joyeusement l'étrangler alors que Chopper et Luffy s'empressent d'accueillir l'auditeur suivant.

—Bonjour c'est moi Hancock.

—Bonjour Hancock, disent en cœur Luffy et Chopper.

—J'aimerais dire à Robin que je l'adore c'est une femme très intelligente. Tu es mon idole tout comme Nami.

—Merci Hancock, sourit la brune.

—A Nami j'aimerais dire qu'elle a raison de se servir des hommes comme ça et qu'elle a raison d'aimer l'argent car je suis pareil !, ajoute l'auditrice.

Nami laisse le cadavre de Zoro et rejoint Robin, un brin épuisée mais soulagée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

—Merci beaucoup Hancock, pleure presque la rousse.

—Sanji ?

—Oui Hancock d'amour ?

—Que penses-tu de Califa ?

—C'est une merveilleuse déesse !, répond le blond l'œil en cœur, elle a une merveilleuse peau de pêche, de beaux cheveux dorés de jolies jambes et aussi u…

—C'est quoi comme animal ça ?, demande Zoro qui se masse le cou.

—La ferme marimo !

—Luffy que penses-tu d'Alvida ?

—C'est un canon, répond Luffy.

—Un canon ?, s'étonne Chopper.

—Hé du calme, murmure Usopp qui veut comprendre, comment ça un canon ? Tu parles d'une fille là ?

—Oui, avoue le brun avec franchise. Mais bon…c'est une méchante.

—Ah, émit Usopp d'un ton neutre.

—Et toi Zoro que penses-tu de Tashigi ?

—Chiante !

—Hé, hé, hé, hé ! Comment tu peux dire ça d'une demoiselle tête de gazon !

—Je dis ce que je veux de qui je veux ! Okey !

—Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les dames m…

—Ça suffit, intervient Nami. Hancock tu as d'autres questions ?

—Oui, affirme-t-elle, pour les membres de l'équipage n'ayant pas mangé de fruit du démon : Si vous deviez choisir un fruit du démon parmi tous ceux que vous avez rencontré, lequel mangeriez vous ?

—Perso, débute Nami en tentant de réfléchir, celui d'Ener…la foudre c'est génial…

—Ça te rendrait encore plus effrayante, commente Usopp. Pour ma part j'aimerais avoir le fruit de Ace…le feu c'est puissant !

—Moi je n'en veux pas, dit Zoro, je suis assez fort comme ça.

—Moi c'est simple le fruit de cet enfoiré d'Absalom, avoue Sanji.

—C'est bon on a compris toutes tes intentions perverses, lâche Usopp, t'es démasqué !

—Comment peux-tu penser ça Usopp !, rougit Sanji.

—Merci de m'avoir répondu, s'incline Hancock.

Tous poussent un soupir de soulagement.

—C'est fini ?, tente Al.

—Il n'y a plus personne, souffle Nami soulagée.

Ils crient tous de joie et remballent leurs affaires.

—Et vous terminez comme ça ?, s'étonne Ed, pas un au revoir aux gens qui vous écoutent.

—Veuillez nous excuser, rattrape Robin, la prochaine fois sur les ondes vous aurez un petit aperçu du tout nouveau film : « Docteur Chopperse ».

—Et c'est moi qui ferais les critiques, annonce Chopper, les meilleurs amis du docteur s'appellent Luffyl et Usoppon, ses trois assistants sont Roban, Sanjise et Zoron. Sans oublier sa patronne Namidy.

—Ce film est trop génial, ajoute Luffy tout sourire. A bientôt !

—Aller on se casse maintenant, ordonne Zoro qui a déjà passé la porte.

—N'oubliez pas d'éteindre les lumières, clame la mystérieuse voix.

—C'est trop flippant, murmure Edward.

—Allez les gars faites parti de mon équipage ?, continue d'insister Luffy.

—Fou nous la paix !, ordonne le petit blond.

* * *

_Vous ne vous êtes pas endormis ? Ce n'était pas trop long j'espère ? Vous viendrez écouter la bande annonce de Docteur Chopperse ? (Désolée si le nom des autres sont limites -.-' ) Alors rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitre et continuer à nous écrire surtout )_

_A très bientôt !_


	6. Docteur Chopperse

_Désolée, de ce grand retard mais voici de quoi me faire pardonner, du moins je l'espère. Mais avant tout je tiens à vous remercier chers lecteurs et reviewers. Et donc Jil-chan, Ti-Poisson_rouge, Juichigatsu et Nami-chawnn. Même si vous n'aviez pas de question vous avez laisser un petit commentaire. Il faut dire que sans vous autre, le chapitre aurait été difficile a écrire, encore merci à vous tous !_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Docteur Chopperse**

Voici qu'une toute nouvelle journée débute. Tendez les oreilles et soyez attentif. Si une station de radio vous attire plus qu'une autre, c'est tout à fait normal…puisque c'est Vogue Merry avec son lot d'animateurs complètement pas compétent…mais qui savent malgré tout animer leur petite station…c'est surtout pour éviter d'être tabassé à mort par la belle Nami. Mais bon le plus important est de débuter la journée un sourire aux lèvres !

—Bonjour les gens ! commence Nami, j'espère que vous avez tous passez une bonne journée parce que nous allons vous faire vivre un enfer !

—C'est là qu'est ta place après tout, dit Zoro un sourire en coin.

—Bien ! poursuit Nami tout en prenant soin de ne pas relever la remarque de son collègue l'épéiste. Bonjour bonjour qui est le premier à appeler ?

—C'est Nekobaka, commence le premier auditeur ou plutôt auditrice, je me demandais si Sanji avais déjà réussi à séduire une femme parce que vu tous les râteaux qu'il se prend... en tous cas moi je veux bien le consoler il est trop beau ! Mais je suis aussi un peu tarée et je me demandai si lui et Zorro ne seraient pas ensembles ? S'il-vous-plait répondez à mes questions.

—Heureusement que tu as dit que tu es une tarée, répond Zoro, parce que je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même. En revanche tu as raison concernant tout ce que tu as dit sur l'autre lubrique enfin sauf le fait que tu le trouves à ton goût.

—Nekobakaaaa ! glousse Sanji, tu es merveilleuse ma petite Neko…

—Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde apparemment, ajoute Zoro l'air de rien.

—T'as un problème Marimo ? T'es jaloux ?

—Psss !

—C'était quoi ce "psss"? Hein?

—Sanji répond à sa question ! demande calmement Nami.

—Consoles moi Nekoooo, supplie le blond qui fond sur la table.

—C'est un abruti fini, dit Usopp, on ne peut rien en tirer. Et concernant le pseudo couple de Zoro et Sanji je vais finir par y croire à force d'entendre toujours le même genre de question.

Zoro et Sanji tente d'en finir avec la vie de leur collègue.

—Merci d'avoir appelé Nekobaka, remercie Usopp alors qu'une ombre plane au dessus de lui.

—Bonjour c'est Lanny alias Inna alias Moi, j'ai une question très importante à poser à Zoro et Sanji !

— Si ta question est stupide retiens-toi, avertit Zoro.

—Vas-y, rit Robin, on écoute.

—Zoro : Que penses-tu de Tashigi ?

—Je l'ai déjà dit, répond Zoro qui commence à avoir une migraine, elle est chiante ! Bon sang y a pas moyen de filtrer les appelles ? Nami ?

—Ce serait dépensé de l'argent inutilement si je fais ça, lui avoue Nami, donc non il n'y a pas moyen. Tu as dit que tu avais une question à poser à Sanji également, non ?

—Oui, affirme Lanny, Sanji : Aimes-tu les travestis ?

Sanji a l'air dubitatif, il a mal compris la question sans doute.

—Tu peux répéter, demanda alors le blond.

—Aimes-tu les travestis ? répéte alors Zoro, la réponse est oui.

—Je vais te crever Marimo de merde !

—Je suppose que ça veut dire non ?

—Ça veut dire non, confirme Luffy, à bientôt !

—Les gens imaginent des trucs de ouf quand même, dit Usopp à Luffy.

—Mais ça nous fait de l'audience ! s'enflamme Nami.

—Bonjour ! C'est moi !

C'est Tachi qui s'incruste dans le studio. Tout le monde parait surpris.

—Sanji ! Tu m'avais promis de venir me voir après la diffusion de votre chaîne..., sanglote Tachi.

Tel un ouragan rose plein de cœur il accourt auprès de Tachi.

—Ne pleure pas Tachi Chwan, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Je suis venu tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

—Est-ce que je peux rester pour vous aider à répondre ?

Elle semble heureuse.

—Bien sur ! approuve joyeusement Luffy. A qui le tour ?

—Coucou c'est Nami2, j'ai une petite question a posé à zorro : Que pense tu de vivi ?

—Vivi est magnifiiiiiiique ! répond Sanji pris d'un élan de coeur rose et de sentiments tendres.

—C'est à Zoro de répondre pas à toi Sanji, rappelle Nami un peu agacée.

—Je dirais que Vivi est une princesse qui en a dans le ventre, reprend alors le concerné l'air pensif. Oui c'est ça.

—Tu ne pourrais pas employer des termes plus…, commence Sanji qui réfléchit, je ne sais pas moi…Vivi est la plus belle des princesses !

—En même temps c'est la seule princesse que tu connais, réplique Zoro nonchalamment.

—Oui Vivi est courageuse, affirme Robin souriante.

Ce qui bien évidemment attire l'attention de Sanji.

—Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question ! termine Nami2.

—Bonjour c'est Liloputienne, enchaine directement l'auditeur ou plutôt l'auditrice suivante. Je lance un défi à Zoro et Sanji.

Les deux concernés ont l'oreille attentive.

—C'est d'essayer de ne pas vous frapper ni de vous insulter durant minimum une demi-heure dans l'émission ! Mais bon, si vous n'en êtes pas capables...

On entend le son d'un clin d'œil. Comment ça un clin d'œil ne fait pas de bruit ?

—Prochain auditeur bonjour, dit Tachi souriante avec un Sanji « amoureux » à côté d'elle.

—Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Alice ! Je souhaitais vous dire déjà un grand merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, même si vous ne me connaissez pas et que vous n'êtes en aucun cas au courant que vous m'avez sauvée la vie. A vrai dire... j'étais prisonnière dans Trilller Bark et lorsque vous avez tout détruit, et bien, j'ai réussie à m'échapper. Alors voilà, un gros merci. Je vous ai envoyé des cadeaux par la poste et je ne sais pas si vous les avez encore reçus... hé hé...! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je les ai choisis en fonction de vos goûts respectifs. Deuxième chose, j'ai entendu dire que Sanji était célibataire... alors je me suis dis que... enfin bref... Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça ! Je vous adore tous et Luffy, je suis sûre que tu réaliseras ton rêve alors n'abandonne sous aucun prétexte ! Et bonne continuation et bonne journée !

—Wouah que d'éloge pour nous humble pirate, répondit Usopp flatté, mais je dois avouer que t'avoir sauvé n'a pas été facile je comprends que tu veuilles me remercier ! J'ai du affronter mille zombies et combattre le grand Moria ainsi que Orz !

—Usopp est un héros !, crie Chopper impressionné les yeux tout brillant.

—Hahaha, rit Luffy, il n'y a pas de quoi, du moment que tu vas bien.

—Mais c'est avec joie que je t'ai sauvé Alice !, fait Sanji, et oui je suis célibataire !

Regard troublé de Tachi à cette phrase qui fait culpabiliser Sanji et qui provoque le rire de Zoro.

— Pardonne-moi Tachi ! supplie le cuistot.

—Ce n'est pas grave il y a toujours Zoro, murmura Tachi en s'agrippant au bras du bretteur.

Zoro tente de se défaire de cette étreinte mais rien n'y fait. Sanji lui pleure parce que justement rien y fait.

—Alors bonjour ! C'est Narue et je vous jure que cette fois il n'y a pas de question perverse promis juré !

—Pour changer !, disent en cœur les garçons.

—Alors j'aimerais savoir deux trois petits trucs, Narue marque une pause en tiltant un peu tard certes sur la remarque des garçons,… d'abord si vous étiez des animaux qu'aimeriez vous êtres ? Et tout le monde répond s'il vous plait même toi Choppy si tu voulais être un autre animal.

—Moi, commence Chopper, hm…je ne sais pas…

—Un dragon !, coupe Luffy.

—Ooooh !, font Usopp et Chopper les yeux brillants.

—C'est vrai qu'un dragon c'est classe, approuve Zoro.

—Moi aussi je veux être un dragon !, dit Chopper des étoiles dans les yeux.

—Tu sais Chopper, commence Usopp, j'ai été un dragon autrefois…c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai autant de force…il y a des choses qui perpétuent même après une réincarnation.

Chopper est toujours impressionné voir plus.

—Moi…j'aimerais être un hibou, déclare Robin, il vit la nuit et il est discret.

—Ooh c'est tout toi ma Robin d'amour !, applaudit Sanji.

—Je crois que lui il aimerait être un chien, ajoute Zoro sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

—Hein ? Un problème tête d'algue ? A mon avis lui il aimerait être un mollusque…je crois qu'il s'entendrait bien avec ses semblables dans la mer !

—Hé je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas censés vous battre pendant un petit moment, fait Usopp.

—Je n'ai rien dit, reprend Zoro.

—Pareille, répéte Sanji calmement.

—Hm moi je dis que Zoro serait parfait en lion, intervient Tachi tentant de se blottir contre le bretteur mais sans succès.

—Moi…une chatte…, sourit Nami machiavéliquement, miaouuu !

—Moi je serais plus un aigle royale, avoue Usopp.

—Et moi une lionne, ajoute Tachi, n'est-ce pas Zoro ? Je serais parfaite en lionne, hein ?

—Heu j'imagine, répond Zoro gêné.

—Et comme animal légendaire ? continue Narue.

—Un dragon ! répètent Luffy et Chopper en cœur.

—Avez-vous pensé à varier vos réponses ? demande Robin amusée, pour ma part je me verrais bien en une belle licorne.

—Et moi en phœnix ! s'exclame Nami toute contente.

—C'est étrange Nami, intervint Zoro, je t'aurais plus vue en harpie qu'autre chose.

—Ta gueule ! ordonne Nami en le frappant.

—Moi j'aurais aimé être un sphynx dit Usopp en levant la main comme s'il assistait à un cours.

—Et moi un centaure, déclare Sanji en tentant de s'imaginer comment il serait en centaure.

—Ben moi je serais un minautore, dit Zoro, comme ça je pourrais t'éclater sans problème !

—C'est ce qu'on verra !

—Sinon, coupe Narue, question à Nami, Robin et à toi aussi blondinet, d'ailleurs j'ajoute que je trouve que tu fumes un peu trop. D'après vous les femmes qui attirent le plus doivent être comment physiquement et mentalement ?

—Une femme attirante doit être belle ! S'enflamme Sanji l'œil en cœur, avoir de belles formes, une peau douce, un fort caractère comme Nami chérie et être aussi mystérieuse que Robin…

—En gros pour toi la femme idéale serait un mixte entre Nami et Robin ? demande Tachi qui prend part à la question.

—Exactement ça, affirme le blond.

—Moi je dirais qu'elle doit être jolie, bien habillée et avoir confiance en elle, elle doit aussi être intelligente et maligne pour ne pas se faire avoir par les autres, raconte la rousse confiante.

—Moi je dirais qu'elle doit être naturelle et avoir un bon sens de l'humour, ajoute Robin.

—Tout le contraire de toi quoi, fait remarquer Usopp.

—Et petit commentaire express Sanji, si tu continue à fumer autant tu va avoir la peau grise, de mauvaises dents, des cancers et j'en passe et résultat...tu séduiras plus du tout ! Narue rajoute dans un murmure, en plus de mourir plus vite et je doute que Luffy soit heureux de perdre son cuistot qu'il aime tant. Y A RIEN DE PERVERS LA DEDANS ! Et en passant ...le premier qui m'appelle encore perverse que ce soit la tête de laitue ou n'importe qui d'autre je le rétame à coup de pied dans le fion ! Vu ? Sur ce au revoir je vous adore !

—Nami est-ce qu'elle a le droit de nous menacer ?, demande Zoro.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Zoro, répond Tachi, je te protégerais.

—Franchement marimo…je veux dire Zoro, tu devrais avoir honte de te faire protéger par une femme !

—Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as demandé quelque chose ?

—Ils ont l'air plus calme aujourd'hui, rit Luffy. Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer.

—Bonjour à tous c'est Nami-love-Sanji, salut la nouvelle auditrice, et…

—Rassures moi, coupe Zoro, tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment comme ça ?

—Je ne savais pas que Nami aimait Sanji, découvre Luffy surpris.

—Namiii chériiiie ! Tu m'aimes ?

—Absolument pas, démenti la rousse, donc Nami-love…nanani…quelle est ta question ?

—Oh je n'ai pas de question particulière mais juste un peu de pub concernant une fic que je vais bientôt publier et qui s'intitule « Tous pour toi » voilà merci d'avance, au revoir à tous !

—Elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue, dit Chopper qui descend de sa chaise, bien je crois qu'on a droit à notre pause maintenant.

—Ouais ! approuve Luffy, Sanji apporte nous à manger, vite !

—Tout de suite, confirme le cuistot.

—J'espère juste qu'on aura le temps de manger pas comme la dernière fois, marmonne Nami.

—Je l'espère aussi, avoue Usopp, faut dire que la dernière fois c'était assez flippant.

Et alors qu'ils mangent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelqu'un enclenche la vidéo de docteur Chopperse. Proposant ainsi un cours extrait aux auditeurs.

—_Hé Chopperse on se fait une pause ! S'excite Luffyl._

—_On vient tout juste de commencer la journée, fait remarquer Chopperse, en plus je dois voir des patients._

—_Où est Usoppon ?, s'inquiète Luffyl._

—_Dans le bureau de Namidy, explique Chopperse, il a oublié de payer son repas au réfectoire._

—_Hein ! Mais moi aussi !_

_Les deux amis se regardent affolés. Mais il y a plus urgent, une patiente arrive dans le bureau de Chopperse, accrochée férocement au bras de Zoron. Tout le monde se réunis dans la petite salle de réunion. Petite salle, parce que Namidy a réduit le budget. Mais il y a plus urgent._

—_Zoron, Roban, Sanjise ! appelle Chopperse, vous avez des pronostics à faire ?_

—_Pourquoi on aurait des pronostics à faire, rouspete Zoron, je veux juste qu'on l'enlève de là !_

—_Comment une aussi charmante créature peut-elle se retrouver coller à une espèce d'incompétent ? se demande Sanjise._

—_La patiente s'appelle Tachi, commence Robin dossier en main. Elle est arrivée en prétextant avoir des vertiges._

—_Et même des éruptions cutanées, enchaine Sanjise._

—_Palpitations et trouble cardiaque, continue Zoron, mais lâche moi !_

—_Difficulté à respirer, murmure Chopperse._

—_Elle va mourir ? demande Luffyl._

—_Ah non pas de mort dans mon hôpital ! crie Namidy depuis son bureau._

—_Luffyl, chuchote Usoppon en arrivant, Namidy te veux dans son bureau._

—_Je suis partie, fuit Luffyl._

—_Et tout ça n'arrive que lorsque Zoron est là, termine Chopperse. Cela dit elle continue de s'accrocher à lui._

—_Zoron c'est de ta faute si elle va mal ! reproche Sanjise à son collègue._

—_Je sais ce qu'elle a ! conclu Chopperse._

Et l'extrait se coupe ici. Obligeant les animateurs à reprendre leur poste.

—On a enfin pu manger tranquillement aujourd'hui, souffle Luffy le ventre plein. On va pouvoir continuer.

—Bien j'espère que vous êtes à continuer l'émission avec nous ! s'exclame la navigatrice, et on reprend !

—C'est moi, Dubeau! Oups ! Je me suis encore trompé ! C'est moi, Duval ! Je voudrais savoir comment faire un bon clin d'œil ! Sur un ordinateur, ça va, mais j'ai du mal en vrai.

—Heu…., font les garçons.

—T'as déjà pensé à ne pas en faire du tout ? suggéra Sanji un peu agacé.

—T'as un miroir Duval ? demande Tachi, si tu t'entraines devant un miroir ça pourrait le faire.

—Même s'il s'entrainait devant un miroir il y arriverait pas, dit Luffy parfaitement convaincu.

—Luffy a raison, confirme Usopp. C'est perdu d'avance.

—Au lieu de raconter des âneries, intervint Nami, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le conseiller pas ?

— Nami, répond Zoro, s'il ne sait pas comment faire c'est son problème je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'aider.

—Dis-moi que tu veux l'épouser Tachi je t'en prie !

—Ouiii, sourit Tachi qui tente encore une fois de prendre le bras de Zoro.

Il se lève paniqué et s'assoit de l'autre côté.

—Alors tu veux savoir comment faire un clin d'œil, répéte Zoro qui a bien l'intention de l'aider.

—Y a rien de compliqué à ça enfin, dit Nami qui ne comprend pas la requête de Duval, suffit cligner uniquement l'un de ses yeux et c'est tout…comment veux-tu que l'on te l'explique ?

—Je n'y arrive pas aider moi ! insiste Duval, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme !

—Heu ouais, marmonne Usopp. Auditeur suivant !

—Bonjour c'est Liicam, se présente l'auditrice suivante, Luffy j't'adore, crétin ! Mais j'aurai une question pour Zoro-d'amour. Zoro-d'amour, réponds, sinon, j'en conclurais que tu es un lâche. Il y a t-il une fille qui te plait ? Ou qui t'a plu ? Liicam part dans un délire, sauf moi, bien évidemment, je sais que tu m'aimes. Bon... Euh. Sur ce, saluuut ! Je vous aime tous ! Toi, toi et toi aussi ! ET TOI ! (Et Zoro.)

—Je donne ma démission, déclare Zoro impassible.

—Tu ne peux pas faire ça Zoro, interdit Usopp, Nami dit quelque chose !

—Un salaire en moins à payer, dit simplement Nami, mais plus sérieusement Zoro répond à sa question.

—Je m'y oppose ! crie Tachi. C'est mon Zoro d'amour ! Personne d'autre n'a le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Personne !

—Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ? se demande Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu leur a promis Zoro ?

—MAIS RIEN ! BORDEL FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

—Marimo…, tremble une voix d'outre tombe, ce n'est pas normal qu'une gueule comme la tienne ait autant de succès.

—Quand tu veux on échange ! Et pour te répondre Liicam, aucune fille ne me plait, aucune ne m'a plus non plus. Satisfaite ?

—Et si tu répondais franchement, lui conseille Chopper.

—Je te demande pardon !

—Je n'ai rien dit !

—SUIVANT !

—Ta gueule Zoro ce n'est pas la peine de crier, signale Nami.

—Coucou! C'est Chouchoudu10 et oui c'est encore et remoi ! Prête à poser une autre question. Robin, j'aimerais être comme toi ! Ton côté mystérieux et sombre j'adore ça ! Alors, question: n'as-tu pas une double personnalité ? Je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'est que... sous ce visage d'ange des ténèbres ne se cacherait-il pas une vraie démone capable de tuer sans hésitation?

—Ma seconde passion et l'assassinat, répond la ténébreuse franchement tendre sourire aux lèvres. Donc oui il est possible je puisse tuer sans hésitation. Mais je te rassure je n'ai pas de double personnalité.

—N'empêche que sa reste effrayant, murmure Usopp qui tremble de peur.

— Pour Marimo: J'aimerais voir comment tu chante. Luffy, c'est fait, les autres, je peux me l'imaginer mais toi... rien. Alors... juste un pitit karaoké ok? Pas méchant !

—Je ne chanterais jamais.

La réponse de Zoro est sans appel.

—Pour les autres... au revoir. J'aimerais cependant rajouter que le LuNa rapporte beaucoup, beaucoup plus que le Yaoi !

—Ça, sa reste à prouver ! fait Sanji en retroussant ses manches, je ne veux pas voir ma Nami chérie avec cet espèce de crétin à la noix !

—Hello c'est Jollyroger ! J'aimerais demander a Nami si ça ne lui est jamais arriver de tuer quelqu'un juste en lui donnant un coup de poing, et que si oui, qui ? et pourquoi ?

—Moi ! répond Zoro en levant la main.

—Moi aussi ! ajoute Luffy en l'imitant.

—Moi aussi ! avouent Chopper et Usopp ensemble.

—Fallait le dire que vous aimez ça !

Nami fait une magnifique distribution de coup de poing à ses ab…à ses camarades, qu'elle aime tant.

—Bonjouuur ! C'est Neko0p ! Luffy ! JE VEUX ETRE TA PETITE AMIE !

Tout les regards se tournent vers le concerné, attendant de voir sa réaction.

—Non.

Sanji l'étrangle, ne comprenant pas le refus de son capitaine.

—Ce n'est rien, assure Nekoop, Zoro, pourquoi t'as les cheveux VERT ?

—Parce que je ne les ai pas bleu !

—Ça ne répond pas à sa question, lui dit Usopp.

—Ce n'est rien, assure encore une fois Nekoop, Nami , on m'a toujours dis que je te ressembler. J'adore l'argent et je frappe tout le temps les mecs et j'ai le même caractère que toi dit-on. Est-ce normal ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! AU CONTRAIRE !

—Oh une disciple, sourit Nami flattée, bien sur que c'est normal, de nos jours on ne peut compter que sur nous même si on veut obtenir quelque chose donc tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es sur la bonne voie.

—Salut ! C'est bAkA _ VerLieBtKeiRa-saN ou juste KeiRa. J'ai ma petite hypothèse concernant la couleur verdâtre des cheveux de Zoro, pour répondre à Nekoop. D'aprés moi si Zoro a les cheveux vert c'est parce qu'il y a un rapport avec le fait qu'il est beau comme un dieu. Parce que C'EST un dieu, le dieu de la forêt, la végétation ou un truc dans le genre ce qui expliquerait le vert de ses cheveux !

—Quoi cet espèce d'algue sans cervelle un dieu ?

—Et puis continuons de parler de cheveux, j'ai une petite question pour Sanji.

—Je t'écoute !

—Sanji comment fais-tu pour que ta mèche reste TOUJOURS en place ! Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose en particulier ou est-ce que tu as juste les cheveux coopératifs de nature ? Si j'était mauvaise langue je pourrait même dire : "il fait pas exprès, c'est qu'il est tellement moche que même ses cheveux essayent de le cacher "

Zoro ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

—Super bien trouver, applaudit le vert, en revanche je ne suis pas un dieu !

Sanji est encore choqué, une claque amicale d'Usopp devrait suffire à le ramener à la réalité.

—Heu…il s'avère que mes cheveux agissent indépendamment de ma volonté…je plaisante ! Il s'avère que j'utilise un gel à fixation forte, un cuistot se doit de paraitre présentable après tout, non ?

—Oui il a raison, approuve Chopper en hochant la tête.

—Moi je pencherais plus pour la théorie de Keira. Tes cheveux sont compatissants, estime toi heureux !

Et c'est partie pour un fou rire partagé avec Luffy qui mange on ne sait quoi, sortit d'on ne sait où.

—Coucou c'est moi Aire Lock, 'y a pas a dire cette station de radio c'est délire le top du top ! Je voudrais poser une petite question a mon zoro que j'kiffe a mord… d'où lui vient les inspirations pour ses attaques redoutables qui ont trop la classe ?

—Heu…

— Excuse-le, avec sa cervelle de moineau ce n'est pas évident mais donne lui quinze minutes le temps que son cerveau comprenne qu'il faut réfléchir.

—Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

—Disputez-vous plus tard si vous voulez mais s'il te plait Zoro, répond lui, demande Robin le plus calmement possible.

—Tout est improvisation, déclare Zoro fièrement. Voilà tout.

—Zoro serait assez intelligent pour improviser ?

Cette remarque venait de Luffy, encore un peu incrédule par rapport à cette révélation. Enfin bref, auditeur suivant ou plutôt auditrice suivante.

—Bonjour ici Kiyami et j'ai une petite question pour les filles…avez vous déjà été attirée par un garçon de l'équipage, incluant Ace ?

Nami fait non de la tête.

— Moi, non plus, répond Robin, mais il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas mal.

—…pour Zoro et Robin : moi, personnellement, je vous verrai bien en couple, ça ne vous tente pas ?

—Et puis quoi encore ? proteste Zoro, Nami tu ne peux vraiment pas filtrer les appels ?

—Non.

La réponse est catégorique.

—Moi non plus cela ne me tenterais pas, avoue Robin. Zoro est sans attache…bien sur ça me conviendrait mais…non il n'est pas mon genre.

—T'es vraiment obligée de répondre à toutes ces questions aussi sincèrement ? demande Zoro qui ne comprend pas le fait que sa collègue réponde à tout type de question.

—Non mais ça m'amuse.

—Est-ce que je suis ton type d'homme Robin de mon cœur ?

—Non plus.

Zoro rigole en voyant la mine déconfite de son camarade.

—Vous ne me donnez pas les réponses que je souhaite, se plaint Kiyami, à Nami maintenant, dans quelles circonstances et surtout avec qui s'est déroulé ton premier baiser ?

—La question a déjà été abordée il y a quelques jours, récite machinalement Nami. C'est confidentiel.

—Oh oui, se souvient Usopp, tu avais dit que tu avais trébuché ou quelque chose comme ça et que t'avais embrassé quelqu'un accidentellement…et que tu l'avais fait payer ! C'était qui ?

—Personne ! répondent Nami et Zoro en cœur.

—C'est marrant on pourrait croire que c'était toi Zoro, se moque Luffy.

—Oui c'est vrai, rit Chopper.

—Ce n'était pas lui ! dément Nami, ce n'était pas lui ! C'était un pirate que j'ai volé il y a longtemps !

—Je voulais dire que vous devriez lui foutre la paix !

D'ailleurs Zoro ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi tout autour de lui pivote aussi vite, ni pourquoi il se retrouve de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sanji a encore frappé, fou de rage et jaloux comme il ne l'a jamais été.

—Nami ! proteste Tachi, comment tu as pu…

—Oh du calme toi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi t'es là alors si tu veux te plaindre va voir la personne qui s'occupe des invités ! Et je le répète ce n'était pas lui !

—T'as d'autre question Kiyami ? demande Tachi boudeuse.

—Oui, j'aimerais demander à Usopp quand est-ce qu'il avouera qu'il est amoureux de Kaya ? Et j'aimerais rajouter que j'adore Sanji et Zoro et aussi si Luffy pouvait demander a Ace s'il est intéressé par moi ça me ferait plaisir, bisous !

—Je ne suis tout simplement pas amoureux de Kaya, répond Usopp d'un air serein, elle est moi sommes amis, je suis son sauveur !

—Il est vraiment amoureux de cette Kaya, murmure Chopper à Luffy.

—J'imagine je ne sais pas…

—_Docteur Chopperse vite la patiente a fait un arrêt de cardiaque !_

…_.._

—_Zoron je suis amoureuse de vous !_

…_.._

—_Quel est donc ce mal dont souffre la patiente et que Chopperse et ses assistants se doivent de découvrir…pour le savoir, rendez vous en salle le …_

Les membres de la radio regardent d'un air dubitatif, la cassette qui c'était mise en marche toute seule.

—Hahaha, rigole Luffy, il a l'air idiot ce film !

—Luffy ! crie Nami, tu n'as pas répondu à la demande de Kiyami concernant ton frère.

—Hein heu…ouais je lui demanderais, assure Luffy. Auditeur suivant !

—Bonjour à vous tous, je m'appelle Luzly-falling.

—C'est un nom bien étrange, soulève Luffy.

—Satan* et moi avons une petite question à vous poser. Heu enfin surtout lui, Satan se demandait si Robin pourrait être intéressée... par une fille, ou plutôt une femme... Après, le yaoi a beau rapporter beaucoup, je pense que le yuri —Satan aussi— est beaucoup plus intéressant, et j'parle pas de hentaï ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais avoir l'avis des membres de l'équipage sur le sujet Yaoi/Yuri...

—Je dis que toute expérience est bonne à prendre, avoue Robin, pourquoi pas ?

—Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, dit Zoro les bras croisés. Me concernant je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet.

—Le yuri c'est formidable ! s'extasie Sanji, deux belles jeunes femmes ensembles !

Sanji git sur le sol, le nez en sang rien qu'en imaginant deux charmantes créatures dans un même lit lui lançant un regard qui veut tout dire. Nami le frappe de son poing.

—Mais ta perversité n'a donc aucune limite ?

—Heu…est-ce que je peux faire celui qui n'a pas entendu la question ? demande Luffy suivit de Chopper et Usopp.

—Je crois que le sujet est clos, termine Nami.

—Pas tellement, y a t-il des lolicon dans l'coin ? La question n'est pas vraiment sérieuse, mais si quelqu'un veut y répondre, qu'il ne se dérange pas !

—…..

—Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est Petitchaperon ! J'ai des questions à vous poser à tous ! Et je commence avec Luffy… Es-tu capable de manger tout et n'importe quoi, même si dans ton estomac le mélange que ça concocte pourrait être mortel ?

—Je ne mange pas tout et n'importe quoi ! se défend Luffy, je ne mange que ce qui est mangeable.

—Justement c'est ce qu'elle entend par tout et n'importe quoi, lui murmure Usopp.

—Ah.

—Il est bête ou quoi ? s'énerve Nami.

—Bref passons, continue Petitchaperon, à Zoro et Sanji : Avez vous déjà fait un concours de découpage de légume en cuisine ?

—Un concours de découpage de légume en cuisine avec tête de brocolis ? répète Sanji tout en réfléchissant, à coup sur c'est moi qui gagnerais mais je ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

—Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre ? provoque Zoro prêt à dégainer.

—Tu veux parier ?

Et tandis que les deux concernés cherchent ce qu'ils parieront, Petitchaperon continue de poser ses questions.

—Dis-moi Nami, quand vous trouverez le One piece ... Arriveras-tu à ne pas tout voler ?

—Bien sur que j'arriverais à ne pas tout voler, répond la rousse, après tout on l'aura cherché ensemble et après avoir traversé tout ce qu'on aura traverser je ne pense pas que je serais capable de voler le trésor et de les laisser.

—Ma Nami est si merveilleuse !

—Pour finir j'aimerais te demander Chopper si tu penses un jour pouvoir trouver un remède contre le sida ?

—Bien sur ! s'emporte le petit renne, je suis médecin après tout ! Je trouverais le remède contre le sida même si ça doit me prendre des années !

—Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, maintenant j'aimerais vous dire ceci…Sanji les t-shirt te mettent très en valeurs, il faudrait que tu en mettes plus souvent. Zoro les chemise ouverte te vont très bien.

—Oh oui, s'excite Tachi, les chemises ouvertes te vont trop bien mon Zoro, grrr !

Zoro fait celui qui n'entend rien.

—Luffy les pantalon noir te vont bien, Robin les tops te vont à ravir , Nami dans ton cas ce sont les shorts , Chopper les chemises aussi , Usopp la salopette avec le t-shirt blanc et bleu en dessous et pour Ace ... ses vêtements, bien qu'il n'en ai qu'un trois-quarts lui vont bien aussi . Voilà, voilà merci beaucoup bye !

—Ah oui, c'est vrai que Ace est très sexe habillé comme ça, s'émoustille Tachi. Tu devrais essayer Zoro.

—Je suis sur que si on les laissait seul, Tachi le violerait, déclare Robin légèrement amusée.

—Bonjour, bonjour !Ici Cornila-san ! Je voudrais dire que j'adore Robin, Zoro et Ace, même s'il n'est pas là, Luffy tu lui passeras le message ! Et Sanji aussi ! Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions : les garçons, juste pour savoir, qui préférez-vous entre Nami et Robin ? Laquelle est selon vous la plus belle ? La plus sexy ? La plus intelligente ? La plus attirante ? La plus gentille ?

—La plus gentille c'est Robin ! disent Usopp, Luffy et Chopper.

—Après pour ce qui est du reste je m'en fiche, continue Chopper, les femmes humaines ne m'intéressent pas.

—Au moins ça c'est dit, note Usopp.

—Il est évident que les plus jolies sont Nami et Robin ! s'enflamme Sanji, elles sont l'image idéale de la femme !

—Et si tu te montrais objectif pour une fois, conseille Zoro même si la question ne l'intéresse pas.

—Continuons, continuons, pour Nami et Robin, avez-vous déjà envisagé de draguer un des garçons de l'équipage, Ace inclus, que ce soit par intérêt ou par amour ?

—Ni l'un ni l'autre, répond Nami franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir en échange si je les draguais.

—Pareille pour moi.

—Vous n'êtes pas très coopératif, boude Cornila-san, bien continuons, Robin avec qui s'est passé ta première fois ? As-tu déjà couché avec Crocodile ?

—Et bien je ne vais pas étaler ma vie privée ici mais je peux dire que c'était avec un homme, sourit la brune.

—Merci pour le détail, dit Nami d'un ton très ironique.

—Et non, je n'ai jamais couché avec Crocodile…

Sanji pousse un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur semble apaiser désormais.

—Merci, maintenant j'ai une question pour l'auteure.

—L'auteur ? répète Luffy.

—Elle veut sans doute parler d'Enzilia, lui répond Chopper.

—Aaah ! Celle qui fait tout ce que nous nous faisons pas ?

—Oui c'est ça, confirme Nami.

—Auteure, comptes-tu faire participer d'autres personnages comme Shanks ou Vivi ?

—Et bien je ne sais pas encore…j'y réfléchis toujours.

—Voilà c'est tout, mais sachez que je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, j'ai toute une liste de questions toute prêtes qui ne demandent qu'à être posées ! A la prochaine !

—Yeah ! C'est Portgas et j'ai 2 petite questions a posé à Luffy. J'ai remarquée que tu sauves beaucoup de filles : Nami, Vivi, Robin, Kaya, Nojiko, Conis...d'où mon interrogation. Ne serait-ce pas un moyen détourné pour les séduire ?

—Non…mais si elles veulent me nourrir après c'est leur droit, avoue Luffy.

—Alors tu fais ça pour la nourriture ! s'exclame le petit renne scandalisé.

—Je vois, reprend Natsumi,la d…

—Mais dis-moi, coupe Luffy, ton nom c'est Portgas ? Tu serais de la famille à Ace ?

—Son épouse…bref, heu…La dernière fois, ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser de problème d'embrasser tes compagnons. Alors pour vérifier que tu es cap : embrasse Robin !Je dis Robin parce qu'à mon avis, c'est la seule qui accepterai sans rien dire. Voilà,en espérant que Sanji ne fera pas de dépression !

—D'accord, confirme Luffy qui se dirige vers Robin.

—Luffy si tu fais ça je t'étripe ! menace le cuistot prêt en découdre.

Robin est confiante et souriante. Elle attend sagement que son capitaine vienne lui donner un baiser. Et au moment ou le capitaine s'exécute, Sanji pète un cable.

—J'y crois pas sale enflure ! crie le blond en étranglant son capitaine, je te préviens que si tu touches aux lèvres de Robin je ne te nourrirais plus jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve All Blue !

—Tu peux pas faire ça ?

—Oh que si !

—Nous avons la preuve que Luffy aime plus son estomac que ses propres compagnons, dit Nami en rangeant ses affaires. Bien, j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable journée en notre compagnie. Il est l'heure de se dire au revoir et à la prochaine.

—Je préviens que je ne fais que lire le papier qu'on m' a donné, grogne Zoro, pour la prochaine fois, un débat aura lieu autour des couples que vous aimez le plus dans l'équipage ou autre. Toute catégorie confondu…y comprit yaoi et yuri. Il faudra que vos arguments soient pertinents et blablabla…

—Il suffit de dire le couple que vous aimez…pourquoi si, pourquoi ça, ajoute Usopp, et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas voir telle ou telle personne avec un autre…bref, un débat qui sera d'après moi intéressant. A la prochaine !

—Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir Docteur Chopperse ! rappelle Chopper.

—Et je ferais dire aussi qu'il y a aura un sondage pour connaitre le couple le plus populaire, alors soyez nombreux à participer ! termine Nami.

—A bientôt ! disent-ils tous en cœur avant de quitter le studio.

Ils quittent tous un à un le studio, pour une fois, l'un d'eux pense à éteindre la lumière. Mais voici qu'un individu débarque et se fait remarquer, sans pour autant allumer la lumière.

—Je sens que je vais suuuuuuupeeeeer bien m'amuser ici !

* * *

_Maintenant place au grand débat sur les couples. Bien sur cela ne vous empêche pas, si vous le désirez de poser des questions. Mais pas plus de deux cette fois et si par exemple quelqu'un pose une question déjà poser auparavant, je n'y répondrais pas, désolée._  
_Alors je rappelle que pour le débat, il y a aussi un sondage. Par exemple, vous pouvez mettre le ou les couples que vous aimez, ensuite exposez votre argument et dire si vous votez pour lui pour le sondage. Pour ce qui est du reste, comme comment interagir les auditeurs entre eux je m'en occupe!_  
_A la prochaine! Et merci encore !_

_PS : voici pour Liloputienne le lien de "Kaizoku wa koko desu" __: /fanfics/Animes-Mangas/O/One-Piece/Kaizoku-wa-koko-desu-/26424. html (rajoute les W au début et enlève l'espace entre le point et le html à la fin et ça devrait être bon, voilà :)_


	7. Un nouvel arrivant !

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin LE chapitre que beaucoup ont attendu. Il a été long a écrire, sans doute le plus long que j'ai du écrire durant ma "carrière" de fanfiqueuse. Il contient 9 117 mots, un record pour moi. Mais tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans vous et je vous en remercie énormément. Milles merci à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices même si je suis sure que les lectrices sont majoritaires voir les lecteurs inexistants. Je tiens à remercier chaque personne ayant lu ces lignes, chaque personne ayant commenté._

_Je tenais à m'excuser si je n'ai pas retranscris les requêtes de quelques lectrices. _

_J'ai tenté de faire de ce chapitre quelque chose de bien, une fois de plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Bonne lecture !_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un nouvel arrivant ! Love time ? THE end ?**

—Cet endroit a besoin d'être rafistolé je trouve.

C'est une voix encore inconnu jusqu'ici. Mais il à l'air de se sentir chez lui.

—T'es qui toi ?

Oh non ! C'est Usopp, il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu !

—Mon nom est…

—M'en fiche ! Tire tes fesses d'ici ! ordonne le brun l'air quelque peu blasé, et puis c'est quoi cette tenue bon sang ?

—Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser des questions, réplique cet homme dont on ignore tout, c'est quoi cette piaule ?

—C'est pas une piaule mais un studio de radio je te ferais remarquer ! Maintenant t'es bien gentil mais tu t'en vas !

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'arrives les autres ! Et vous n'imaginerez jamais l'ébahissement de Chopper et Luffy à la vue de cet homme…heu…plus ou moins « robot ».

—WOUAAAAAAH ! font-ils en chœur des étoiles plein les yeux.

—Oui je suis un cyborg, avoue l'inconnue lunette de soleil sur les yeux.

—Un cyborg ? reprend Zoro, alors ça veut dire que tu es à moitié robot ?

—D'où le terme cyborg Marimo !

—On t'a rien demandé Love-cook.

—Vous êtes le gars de la maintenance ? demande Nami tout en s'installant.

—Heu…oui…non ! Non non, attendez ! panique le cyborg.

—T'es le gars de la maintenance oui ou non ? répète Usopp.

—Ben en faite je suis venue ici pour le chapeau de paille, avoue-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

—Luffy a encore créé des histoires, déduit Robin en souriant. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

—Il m'a démoli ma piaule et les gars qui avaient dedans.

—Il n'a pas du faire exprès, tente Nami gênée, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais c'est l'heure du Vogue Merry. Auditeur, auditrice bonjour et bienvenue sur nos ondes !

—On espère que vous avez bien dormi, continue Chopper.

—Et bien manger surtout, ajoute Luffy.

—Il fait super beau sur Grand Line, dit Robin.

—On vous souhaite tous de passer un agréable moment avec nous ! sourit Sanji d'une voix charmante.

—Premier auditeur bonjour ! s'expriment Zoro et Usopp en chœur.

—Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Un doux ricanement retentit.

—C'est Nekobaka ! Bon attaquons avec les couples !

—Tu veux être en couple avec moi ? s'emballe Sanji l'air tout joyeux.

—Pourquoi vous parlez encore de couple ? se demande Luffy.

—Parce que c'est le sondage que je voulais réaliser, annonce Chopper, je sais que je n'y serais pas.

—Petit malin, souffle Usopp.

—Même pas vrai, gazouille Chopper faussement gêné.

—Ça vous gênerez de la laisser parler ! intervient Nami presque nerveusement.

—Merci Nami, reprend Nekobaka, alors voilà, moi j'aime bien le Zoro/Sanji parce que... parce que... je suis dingue

—On le savait déjà, murmurèrent en chœur les animateurs.

—Et je trouve ça trop sexe et puis qui aime bien châtie bien. Sinon j'aime bien aussi le couple Luffy/Nami que je trouve très mignon.

—J'ai une meilleure proposition Nekobaka, suggère Sanji, pourquoi ne pas m'imaginer en couple avec Nami ! Hein ?

—Bisous à vous ! Surtout à Sanji !

Et elle raccroche sans ajouter un mot.

—Pourquoi elle me met en… avec cette tête de clown ! se vexe le blond en donnant un coup pied dans la chaise de Zoro.

—Elle a une case en moins la pauvre, maugrée le vert.

—N'empêche que les réponses sont intéressantes, avoue Robin, j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite.

—C'est chelou votre boulot, confie Franky qui semble dubitatif.

—Si t'es pas content tu peux t'en aller ! lui annonce Usopp en lui montrant la porte. Auditeur suivant, bonjour !

—Soit plus gentil Usopp ! prévient Nami.

—Bonjour mon nom est Mikoto ! salut la nouvelle, alors voilà pour _MES_ couples préférés. Tout d'abord le Zoro/Vivi, je m'explique, je trouve ce couple trop craquant et complètement irréel, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien et puis il y a aussi le caractère fort de Vivi et le caractère glacé de Zorro qui se marient très bien.

—Je n'ai pas un caractère « glacé », se défend le bretteur.

—Mais laisse moi finir, oh mais enfin ! Ensuite il y a le Luffy/Nami, je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer de ce couple. Il est tout tellement beau. Et puis ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Et c'est pour les mêmes raisons que le Zoro/Vivi. La stupidité de Luffy et le comportement violent de Nami s'accordent parfaitement.

—Je n'ai pas un comportement violent ! interdit Nami.

—Et puis il y a le Sanji/Nami, continue Mikoto alors qu'un sourire se peint sur le visage de Sanji. Ce couple est très beau niveau romance et magnifique tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas Sanji avec une fille.

—QUOI ? Comment ça ? panique le blond. Mais je suis fait pour être avec une fille !

—Ben faut voir la vérité comme elle est, acquiesça Usopp en haussant les épaules.

—Chasser plusieurs lièvres à la fois n'est jamais conseillé, assena Zoro un sourire moqueur.

—Parce que le Marimo s'y connait ? Laissez-moi rire !

—Mais laissez la finir son explication ! s'interpose Luffy.

Tous se taisent. Pour une fois que Luffy semble être intéressé par quelque chose.

—Merci Luffy, j'allais ajouter que cela me faisait une drôle d'impression de voir Sanji et Nami ensemble voilà ! Et puis le Sanji/Zoro…

—Bon sang ! Arrêtez de m'imaginer avec ce lubrique sans cervelle ! s'emporte Zoro en frappant la table.

—Doucement Zoro, lui demande Usopp, ne casse pas le matériel.

—Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'algue verte, approuve le blond l'air « sérieux ».

—Si je devais voter se serait pour le Zoro/Vivi car il est très peu reconnu. Merci à tous de m'avoir écouté.

—Ouais c'est ça, souffla Zoro. Je préviens les prochains d'éviter de me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un.

—Ne menace pas les auditeurs Zoro ! dit Chopper scandalisé.

—Tu ferais mieux d'écouter le médecin cette fois, grogne Nami menaçante.

—C'est encore moi, Nekobaka !

—T'en a pas marre d'appeler dis ? demande Franky.

—Comment ça vous en avez marre ?

—T'es juste chiante, lui dit Zoro sans aucune gêne.

Nami, plus que nerveuse et ayant marre de ses abrutis de collègue, lui donne un grand coup sur la tête.

—C'est vrai je suis chiante je vous l'accorde, confirme Nekobaka, je voulais juste préciser que le couple Usopp/Nami me plaisait beaucoup ainsi que la plupart des couples ou Sanji est un Uke. Je vous laisse maintenant jusqu'à ma prochaine question.

Nekobaka s'en va avec un rire sadique.

—Il y a vraiment des choses intéressantes tout de même, s'amuse Robin, on peut voir à quel point les gout des gens sont différents et leur préférence. Voyons voir si nous avons d'autres idées de couple aussi insolite que le Usopp/Nami.

—Parce qu'Usopp est amoureux de Nami ? s'interroge Luffy, félicitation à vous deux les amis !

—ON EST PAS ET ON NE SERA JAMAIS ENSEMBLE ! hurlent les deux amis à l'unissons tout en prenant soin d'assommer leur capitaine.

—Oui parce qu'Usopp est amoureux de Kaya, ajoute Chopper.

—Et vous allez me faire croire qu'il y a des gens qui vous écoute, s'étonne Franky.

—Tais-toi et observe ! conseil Sanji, auditrice suivante bonjour !

—Bonjour c'est Luna Akimi et j'ai une petite question à poser à Luffy.

—Je t'écoute !

—Tu veux bien être témoin pour mon mariage avec Ace ? S'il te plait !

—Pourquoi toujours les autres ? se plaint Sanji la larme à l'œil.

—Bah si Ace est d'accord pourquoi pas, répond Luffy avec le sourire colgate.

—KYYAAAAAA ! Merci Luffyyyyy ! Aussi j'ai un coup de cœur à passer à Nami et Robin ! Vous êtes mes héroïnes. Mais dites ce n'est pas trop dur de devoir supporter les disputes de Zoro et Sanji ? Avec moi je crois qu'il serait déjà mort.

—Et bien pour tout te dire, commence Nami, si, il y a des moments ou j'ai envie de les couler avec une pierre attaché à la taille, histoire de ne plus les avoir dans mes pattes.

—Moi cela m'amuse, avoue Robin souriante, c'est la preuve qu'ils s'entendent bien.

—Robin de mon cœur !

—Tsss !

—Merci de m'avoir répondu ! Au revoir !

—Mais dites ça tombe en ruine ici, examine Franky en examinant les murs.

— Si t'es pas content tu dégages ! lui dit Usopp en lui montrant la porte du doigt.

—Auditeur suivant, appelle Robin.

—Bonjour c'est Sweetiiz ! Alors mon couple préféré dans l'équipage, heuu…Je ne sais pas !

—Est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'appeler pour ça ? s'enquit Zoro.

—Ben en faites je vois mal Luffy en couple, rit Sweetiiz.

—Bah y a pas que moi dans l'équipe ! boude le capitaine.

—Sinon… Je trouve Zoro et Sanji complémentaire, ils pourraient former un très joli couple.

—Je te préviens Zoro, commence Nami le regard noir, si tu raccroches je t'enverrais manger les pissenlits par la racine !

—Nami chérie est si exquise quand elle est menaçante.

Elle lui lance également un regard noir qui le calme aussitôt.

—Sinon, reprend Sweetiiz, je dirais Ace et Robin, je trouve qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble !

—Ce n'est pas faux, approuve Robin.

Sanji verse des torrents de larmes d'incompréhension et semble vouloir jeter un sort à Ace.

—Et avant de partir j'aimerais dire à Luffy que je l'aime bien. Faut dire qu'il est quand même mignon et marrant. A la prochaine !

—Hahaha, rit Luffy aux éclats, merci à bientôt.

—Et moi alooooors ! se plaint Sanji.

—Le cook se sent de trop ? se moque Zoro.

—Celui qui est de trop c'est toi tête de gazon !

—Et on continue, dit Chopper en décrochant l'appel du prochain auditeur. Bonjour !

—Coucou c'est Narue !

—Hey Narue ! Comment ça va ? s'enchante le petit Renne.

—Je vais bien, je vais bien, je voulais dire à Franky que je l'adoooore ! En tout cas plus que l'autre zigoto aux cheveux verts, j'adore tes cheveux bleus Franky, t'as trop la classe !

—Suuuuuupeeeeeeer ! Oh yeah ! J'ai une fan !

—T'as un problème avec mes cheveux verts ?

—Comment est-elle au courant qu'il est ici ? demande Nami à Robin.

—Un sixième sens ? suggère la brune.

—Sinon concernant les couples là ! Je ne veux jamais au grand jamais voir de Usopp/Chopper, Usopp/Luffy, Usopp/Zoro, Usopp/Sanji ni même d'Usopp/Franky !

Les concernés émirent des « aaark ! » et grimacèrent en se regardant les uns les autres.

—Mais ce n'est pas tout je ne veux pas non plus voir un quelconque Luffy/Nami, Luffy/Robin ou Zoro/Nami, on va faire simple… Nami et Robin avec aucun mec !

—Alors un Nami/moi est tout à fait possible ? espère Sanji en allant rejoindre Nami.

—J'ai dit, repris Narue, Nami et Robin avec aucun mec !

—Faut pas t'en faire Narue, sourit Zoro, Sanji n'est pas un mec !

Un grand coup de pied s'élança à travers la pièce pour rejoindre dignement la lame du bretteur.

—Maintenant je comprends pourquoi cet endroit est en piteux état, déduis Franky.

—Merde ! s'énerve Usopp, allez vous battre ailleurs !

—Bah alors c'est quoi les couples que tu veux dans ce cas ? demande Luffy tout de même curieux.

—Alors, fait-elle avec un soupir d'aise, il y a des couples sexy que j'approuve à cent pour cent tel qu'un Luffy/Ace, Luffy/Zoro, Zoro/Sanji et un Nami/Robin, voilà. Mais celui que je préfère le plus est…le…attention roulement de tambour…

—Bon ça va on ne va pas y passer la journée non plus, interrompt Usopp les bras croisés.

—Le Ace/Luffy, annonce Narue prise au dépourvue.

—Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Luffy.

—Des arguments ? quémande Robin.

—Non, je n'en ai pas et je n'en ai pas envie, converse Narue, et je défie Zoro d'embrasser Sanji et Luffy et s'il refuse… Cela nous montrera que c'est un perdant trouillard qui sert même pas à faire de l'audience ! Narue rajoute d'une petite voix, pense y Nami si y a pas d'audience y a pas de fric !

–Mais va te f…

Zoro est interrompu par la main que Nami lui a plaqué sur la bouche.

—Tant qu'il y a de l'audience… débute-t-elle, y a de l'argent.

—Mais voyons Nami chérie, tente le blond gêné par ce défi.

—Si ce n'est que ça, adhère Luffy en s'approchant du sabreur.

—Luffy va-t-en ! repousse Zoro.

—Tu vas pas faire ça Luffy ? s'exclame Usopp.

—Luffy ? répète Chopper.

—Hihi, rit Robin.

—Vous êtes de vrais malades, conclu Franky.

Grand silence dans la station de radio…

…

…

—PUTAIN LUFFY ! hurle Zoro en envoyant valser son capitaine d'un coup de pied. J'y crois pas ! Il l'a fait cet enfoiré ! NAMI !

—AH ! crit Nami surprise, oui ?

—Je démissionne !

—Bah non attends ! exige Luffy, t'as pas encore embrassé Sanji.

—Hé ! J'ai encore toute ma tête contrairement à toi ! refuse le blond en assommant Luffy d'un coup à la tête.

—Et je n'ai jamais accepté ce défi, rappel Zoro en remballant ses affaires.

—Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu seras considéré comme un lâche, nargue Nami.

Zoro grogna… Que devait-il faire à cet instant ? Il jette de temps en temps des regards à Sanji.

—Luffy j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il avec amertume et regret.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et immobilise le blond avec l'aide de Robin qui fait pousser plusieurs mains sur le cuistot.

Usopp et Chopper ont les yeux écarquillé par la surprise ou la peur, qu'importe. Pour Nami les affaires se fructifient.

—Auditeur suivant ! clame la rousse.

—Bonjour c'est Baka VerLieBtKeiRa-saN!

—Haha Baka! se moque Luffy.

—Baka toi-même, réplique Baka, j'aimerais faire un peu de pub pour la fic que je viens de commencer sur mon blog « oO-margaret-s-fanfic-OP » ensuite pour revenir au sondage je suis très à fond sur le Zoro/MOI !

—Hein ? font Luffy et Usopp en chœur.

—Quoi ? J'ai le droit de rêver non ? Bon, pas grave, j'aime aussi bien le ZoSan, j'avoue je suis un petit peu perverse mais pour ma défense on a tous vu la réaction de Sanji quand on à parlé de yuri.

—Parce que le yuri c'est excellent ! se défend Sanji.

—T'es juste qu'un gros pervers, fait Usopp l'air blasé.

—Et celle des autres garçons, continue Baka, donc pour les filles c'est pareil y'a des plus perverses que d'autres mais ce n'est pas aussi sérieux que pourrait l'être un couple "normal".

—Ça devrait être interdit, marmonnent en chœur Zoro et Sanji.

—Je pense que le LuNa sera premier dans le sondage, enfin je dis ça de façon objective et le ZoSan aussi y sera et après pas mal de couple avec Zoro parce que c'est le personnage qui est le plus souvent dans les couples.

—J'ai pas déjà demandé à être tranquille moi ?

—Et pour Tachi, termine Baka VerLieBtKeiRa-saN, si elle se tape encore l'incruste… Zoro il t'appartient que dalle mais moi je peux toujours essayer si mon intervention de l'autre fois l'a fait rire...

Zoro sent comme un malaise. Sanji lui jette un regard noir.

—Va y avoir un crêpage de chignon ? s'amuse Franky.

—Heu…ouais bon, dit Usopp embarrassé, suivant !

— Ahahhaahh!

—C'était un rire? s'étonne Chopper, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ahahhaahh est mon nom.

—Ok c'est un appel anonyme, pense Nami, qu'importe qu'elle est ta question ?

—Comment cuisiner un poulet ?

—On le fait griller ! crie Luffy, Sanji ! J'ai faim !

—Y a une tarte dans la loge va voir, lui indique le blond, alors pour faire cuire un poulet, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Tout d'abord il faut préparer les épices, deux gousses d'ails et un oignon, quelques branches de thym et de persil, un peu de sauce soja et de l'huile.

—Je commence à avoir faim moi, confie le renne à Usopp.

—Oui moi aussi, avoue le long nez.

—Il faut mettre le poulet dans un plat, dans lequel on aura mis quelques cuillères à soupe d'eau, ensuite on arrose le poulet d'huile et de sauce soja, on parsème avec l'oignon émincé et les gousses d'ails écrasées, les branches de thym et de persils et on enfourne le tout. Puis lorsque la cuisson est le sur point de s'achever on y rajoute des pommes de terres.

—Je prends note, je prends note et aussi j'aimerais savoir comment faire son comming out.

—Marimo ?

—Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver.

—Du calme vous deux ! ordonne Usopp.

—Alors pour faire son comming out il faut tout d'abord se sentir prêt et être sur de le faire, répond Robin d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Puis ensuite il n'y a rien de bien compliqué, je ne pense pas qu'il existe de méthode type ou de mode d'emploi. C'est comme si on avouait nos sentiments à quelqu'un. Tu peux choisir le face à face tout comme tu peux opter pour la lettre. Tu peux tout aussi bien en parler d'abord à des amis puis aux parents, attraper les perches lorsque cela est possible ou encore attendre le jour national du « comming out » qui est le 11 octobre.

—Ma Robin d'amour est si intelligente !

—Elle est gouine ! persiste Zoro.

—Être heureux et montrer que tu l'es, il faut être positif lors de l'aveu. Tu peux tout aussi bien afficher des couleurs un peu à l'image du drapeau de la gay pride, ne plus cachet tes centres d'intérêts, c'est important d'assumer ce que l'on est et puis le dernier recours est bien éventuellement de profiter du comming out des célébrités.

—Je vous en remercie.

—Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

—Wouah, fait Chopper, je ne savais pas tout ça moi.

—Pourquoi tu veux faire ton « comming out » ? ironise Zoro.

—T'es vraiment bête et méchant toi, note Nami. Auditeur suivant ?

—Salut c'est encore moi Clara !

—Salut Clara ! répètent tout l'équipage y compris Franky.

—Vous voulez savoir mes couples favoris ?

—Pour ma part non, répond Zoro avant de s'assoupir.

—Il est de mauvais poil, lui indique Luffy, alors qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ce sujet ?

—Luffy/Nami.

—Encore? s'exaspèrent les concernés.

—Vous êtes trop mignons ! En plus, on peut trouver plein de supers images ensuite le ZORO/Vivi que je viens de découvrir…

Zoro ne réagit pas.

—Et pour finir le Sanji/Nami car…heu, j'adore tout simplement.

Sanji est sur son petit nuage.

—Coucou c'est Tsuki, alors pour le sondage sur les couples, j'ai une préférence pour le Zoro/Luffy. Pourquoi ? Zoro est le premier membre de l'équipage, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont donc ensemble depuis le début, je trouve que leur relation au sein de l'équipage est la plus intime. Luffy est, par exemple, le seul que Zoro accepterait comme capitaine et n'obéirait qu'à ses ordres... Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, je vote pour le couple le plus mignon qui soit, le ZoLu !

—Mais il y a du vrai dans ce qu'elle raconte, réfléchit Sanji, et puis Luffy n'a pas hésité tout à l'heure à… oh je ne veux pas m'en rappeler !

—Dis pas n'importe quoi Sanji ! proteste le brun.

—Désolé mais tout est contre vous, affirme Usopp, on y peut rien.

—On ne va pas s'attarder la dessus, hein ? commente Nami, auditeur suivant !

—Bonjour à tous mon nom est Nora-San, annonce la nouvelle auditrice, mes couples préférés sont avant tout le...Luffy/Nami , je sais ce n'est pas très original.

—Ouais y en a marre du Luffy/Nami, grogne Sanji, pourquoi Luffy/Nami-chérie d'abord ?

—Bah parce que c'est le couple le plus probable dans le manga selon moi... Et tout simplement parce que je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble !

—Les gens sont bizarres quand même, raconte Luffy l'air embêté.

—Sinon j'aime bien le Zoro/Nami et puis le Zoro/Sanji… j'accroche pas, je me demande même qui a eu l'idée en premier de les mettre ensemble ? A BAS LE ZORO/SANJI !

—Enfin quelqu'un de normal, commente le blond à larme à l'œil.

—Enfin la pause ! crient de joie Usopp, Chopper et Luffy.

Tout le monde a le plaisir de souffler un peu. Sanji ramène des rafraichissements. Franky lui ramène du bois … Que va-t-il en faire ? Usopp le suit du regard. Et là, le bleu sort marteau et autres outils.

—Hep ! interrompt le brun, fais pas le con ! Repose-moi tout ça !

—Je vais réparer les dégâts qui ont été causé, dit Franky.

—T'en fais pas Usopp, appelle Zoro, laisse le faire, du moment qu'il n'aggrave pas l'état du studio.

—La faute à qui s'il est comme ça ? s'énerve le long-nez.

—Viens manger avec nous Usopp, propose Luffy en brandissant une assiette.

—Usopp ! appelle Chopper tout aussi joyeusement que son ami au chapeau de paille.

Mais au moment ou Usopp se décida à se calmer et à aller prendre sa pause… Nami, plus connu sous le nom de la sorcière, reprit l'antenne.

—Re-bonjour à tous ! s'exclame la rousse, nous allons reprendre vos appels au plus vite ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

—Nami ! proteste Luffy.

Mais ce qui suit ensuite est incompréhensible vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il a dans la bouche.

—Mais c'est pas vrai on ne peut pas rester tranquille cinq minutes ici ! rouspète l'épéiste une bouteille à la main.

—Si t'es pas content tu peux démissionner l'ami ! lui conseille Sanji avant de rejoindre sa rousse telle une guimauve fondant dans un feu ardent.

—C'est justement ce que je vais faire, affirma Zoro en allant prendre une deuxième bouteille.

—Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande le petit renne qui ne comprend absolument rien.

—Zoro démissionne, explique Robin avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. On reprend, tu viens ?

—Zoro ! interpelle Luffy tout en le menaçant avec un gigot.

Mais ce qu'il dit est toujours incompréhensible.

—Si tu démissionnes Zoro, tu ne seras pas payé ! menace Nami nerveuse, et qui dit pas de salaire, dit pas de boisson.

—Je suis qu'une place t'es réservée en enfer, marmonna le bretteur en reprenant place.

—Usopp ! crie Nami, reprend ta place !

—Il est en train de zigouiller Merry ! se défend le brun en pointant Franky du doigt.

—Argh ! s'exaspère la rousse, laisse-le faire d'accord !

—Vous auriez pu me laisser finir de manger tout de même non ! dit Luffy mécontent, bien ! A qui le tour ?

—Bonjour c'est Chouchoudu10 !

—Bonjour à toi ! dit Chopper enjoué suivit de Luffy et Usopp.

Un coup de marteau attire leur attention. Alors qu'Usopp s'en va voir la source du problème, l'auditrice continue.

—Pour ma part, mon couple number one est le LuNa. Pourquoi ? D'abord, les yaoi et les yuri ce n'est pas trop mon truc et deuxièmement, parce que logiquement et techniquement, Nami est plus proche de Luffy. J'explique, puisque souvent, pendant les moments difficiles, Luffy prête son chapeau à sa belle, notamment lors de sa maladie sur l'île de Drum ou bien lorsque Luffy allait régler son compte à Arlong et j'en passe... HORS, il se trouve que son chapeau de paille est son PLUS précieux trésor...

—Et alors ? demande Luffy qui ne comprend vraiment pas où elle souhaite en venir.

—Laisse tomber Luffy, se désole Sanji. Je n'approuverais jamais ce que tu dis Chouchou !

—Moi non plus, répète Nami quelque peu agacée, Luffy est mon ami, il voulait juste me réconforter et concernant son chapeau, c'est juste qu'il me fait confiance voilà tout.

—Mais bien sur, pouffe discrètement Chouchou, s'il y a un débat sur des couples, je suis toujours fraîche et dispo ! Par contre les autres, je ne vois pas trop s'ils peuvent se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un... Désolé le reste !...

—Ah ben merci pour nous ! s'indigne Luffy.

—Luffy t'es pas concerné, lui rappelle Chopper.

—Pourquoi tu me fais ça Chouchou ? pleure Sanji en mordillant le haut de sa chemise.

—Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, rassure Robin un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Sinon un petit bonjour à Enzilia qui fait de son mieux pour nous faire parvenir ces magnifiques chapitres... Bravo et continue !

—Je t'en prie.

Cette voix qui vient d'intervenir, rend la plupart des animateurs perplexe.

—Bonjour c'est Jollyroger ! Alors pour les couples... Le LuNa en force évidement, ils sont trop choux mais j'aime bien le ZoNa aussi.

—LE QUOI ? s'étouffent Nami et Zoro qui se réveille à la fois.

—Le ZoNa, répète Jollyroger, car pour moi "qui s'y frotte, s'y pique" et c'est juste...délicieux. En revanche je suis totalement contre le Franky/Robin.

—Pourquoi on me mêle à l'affaire tout d'un coup, intervint Franky.

— Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te mêle à l'affaire, tire-toi ! lui ordonne Usopp qui lui arrache des mains son marteau.

—J'aimais voir des Usopp/Kaya, j'aime bien le Sanji/Robin mais pas trop. Concernant le Yaoi…

—LAISSE-NOUS EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! crient Zoro et Sanji en cœur.

—Le ZoSan c'est d'accord pour moi, s'il est bien écrit mais je n'en suis pas fan.

—****** ! s'exclame Zoro.

—***** ! s'exclame Sanji.

—Ah ben merci ! dit Jollyroger blasée mais continue avec le sourire. Cela dit j'ai une question pour Zoro, si un jour tu rencontres une fille, qui se respecte, à savoir qui n'étale pas ses formes partout et qui n'est pas une débauchée. Qui te soit égale a l'épée, boit autant que toi… Est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de penser à avoir l'idée, que peut-être un jour, tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

—Non.

Sa réponse fut brève mais claire.

—Tu aurais pu argumenter Zoro, lui fait remarquer Nami.

—Un bushidô doit savoir faire abstraction de tout sentiment, débute le bretteur, et puis… je ne suis pas comme ce lubrique de cuistot.

—Et ce « lubrique de cuistot » te dit d'aller te faire voir !

—Vous vous disputez vraiment pour n'importe quoi vous deux, se désole Usopp, et LUI ! Me fout les nerfs !

Franky est pointé du doigt mais il n'en a rien à faire.

—Occupes-toi plus tôt des gens qui appellent, lui conseil l'invité surprise.

—Auditeur suivant.

—C'est Elfyq ! Alors… Mes couples préférés… Bah, le LuNa évidemment ! Et pour les mêmes raisons que chouchoudu10 après euh je crois que c'est tout... J'aime bien le Yaoi…

—Encore une ? s'interrogent Zoro et Sanji.

—Mais pas dans One Piece, continue Elfyq ce qui par la même occasion, enlève un poids au duo de dégénérés. Sinon, petite question pour mon Zoronounet d'amour.

—Zoronounet ? tique l'intéressé. C'est quoi ce nom ?

—Est-ce que, quand tu étais petit, tu étais amoureux de Kuina ?

Zoro se braque, si nous nous approchions de très près de son visage nous pouvons constater de léger pigment rose sur ses joues mais, éloignons-nous si nous ne voulons terminer en chaire à saucisse.

—Non.

—Ton « non » n'est pas très convainquant, rit Chopper de sa petite voix.

Un seul regard de l'épéiste a suffit pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le petit renne. Bref, passons.

—Sinon j'aimerais demander aux filles, pourquoi est-ce que vous mettez autant de décolletés ? Je ne suis pas Pauli mais tout de même ! En tant que femme, j'ai le droit d'être choquée, même si j'ai une poitrine presque aussi grosse que celle de Nami !

—He ! fait Nami surprise, j'ai un corps de rêve c'est tout à fait normal non ?

—Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour sont toutes deux des filles de rêve, rêvasse justement Sanji, une hémorragie nasale prête à se montrer.

—Il est important pour nous de montrer notre féminité, explique Robin, s'assurer que nous sommes encore des femmes même si nous vivons entourées d'homme sur un bateau pirate.

—Et puis nous ne sommes pas tous des pervers comme Sanji, rassure Zoro, qui irait poser les yeux sur elles de toute façon ?

Cette remarque ne passe pas inaperçue auprès de la navigatrice de charme.

—Un problème _Zoro_ ?

—Tsss écoute la plutôt, elle n'a pas fini, conseille le vert.

—ZORO JE T'AIME T'ES TROP SEXY QUAND TU TE BALADES TORSE POIL ! J'AIME TA CICATRICE, CA FAIT VIRIL ! VEUX-TU M'ÉPOUSER ?

Un incroyable silence règne dans le studio, même Franky cesse de travailler dans son coin. Mais Elfyq continue dans sa lancée.

—Choppy t'es trogon, Nami t'es trop belle mais soit un peu plus douce avec Luffy, vous allez siiii bien ensemble.

—Non Elfyq, proteste le blond, c'est avec moi qu'elle va si biiien !

—Luffy tu me fais trop rire ! Reste comme tu es ! Sanji t'as trop la classe !

—Elfyyyyyyyq de mon cœur ! crie-t-il d'une voix niaise.

—Mais arrête de draguer n'importe qui et trouve-toi une copine !

—À tes ordres Elfyq de mon cœur.

—Robin t'es trop belle et mystérieuse ! Faudrait juste que tu sois moins pessimiste... Ussopp arrête de raconter des mensonges au pauvre Choppy. Sinon, je t'adore, t'es trop marrant toi aussi ! Ace t'es trop beau, tu déchires grave !

Elle semble respirer un bon coup.

—Voilà, c'est tout ! Au revooiiir ! Zoro, je t'aime !

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a droit à autant de déclaration ? s'étonne Franky.

—On ne va pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, coupe Luffy, auditeur suivant bonjour.

—Il a toujours su prendre des initiatives, précise Usopp pas du tout surpris.

—Bonjour c'est NekoOp !

—Ah ! s'exclame Luffy, c'est toi le chat ?

—Vous avez même des chats qui vous appellent ? demande Franky curieux.

—Ce n'est pas un chat ! dément Nami assez sur les nerfs, alors NekoOp quel est ton avis pour le sondage ?

—LuNa powaaaaaa !

—Usopp pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? demande Nami, prépare-moi une corde assez longue et solide que j'aille me pendre.

—Heu… t'es sure ?

—Sinon j'ai une question pour Luffy, précise NekoOp, t'es élastique de partout ? De partout ?

—Heu, fait Chopper curieux, elle entend quoi par « de partout » ?

—… je crois savoir, avoue Usopp quelque peu désolé et embarrassé par une telle question.

—Elle veut juste savoir si Luffy est entièrement élastique à savoir même ses parties intimes, dit Robin toujours cet air amusé sur le visage.

Silence complet de l'assistance.

—Bien sur ! répond Luffy fière de lui, même mes ******** sont élastiques !

—Luffy ! gronde Sanji, t'étais pas obligé de répondre !

—Heu… auditeur suivant bonjour, appelle Nami mal à l'aise.

—Bonjour c'est Sanji-love et question couple, mes préférés sont le LuNa et le ZoRo j'entends par là le Zoro/Robin.

—Le sondage sur les couples est terminé !, annonce Zoro d'une humeur exécrable.

—Non ! proteste le petit renne d'un air boudeur, pour une fois que j'ai une bonne idée !

—Chopper a raison, approuve la rousse, si tu n'es pas content tu peux toujours prendre congés dès maintenant et rentrer chez toi !

—Et si jamais tu t'en vas, continue Usopp, pourrais-tu emporter ce parasite avec toi ?

—Hé ! J'essaie comme je peux de faire tenir ce tas de ruine en place, précise Franky, alors t'es gentil et sois reconnaissant.

—On ne t'a rien demandé. Vire le Zoro.

—Je peux continuer ? s'impatiente Sanji-love, alors pourquoi le LuNa ? Parce qu'ils sont vraiment mais alors vraiment trop mignons ensemble et puis, même si Luffy est attaché à tous ses membres d'équipage, je trouve qu'il a l'air particulièrement plus attaché à Nami... Pour le ZoRo, ils sont tous les deux assez secrets mais Robin, je pense, pourrait rendre Zorro plus enclin à exprimer ses sentiments... Et puis... Ils seraient tellement CLASSES ensemble !

—Franchement je vois pas pourquoi je serais avec Nami, s'interroge Luffy, je veux pas être en couple avec elle moi !

—La manière dont tu le dis Luffy est très claire, se désole Sanji, Nami est la femme la plus douce qui soit ! Qui ne voudrait pas être avec elle ?

—Si t'as envie de passer ta vie auprès d'une sorcière et bien n'hésite pas et épouse là, ironise Zoro.

Nami n'attends pas une ni deux et lui administre de quoi le calmer pendant un petit moment.

—Sanji-love ? Autre chose ? s'enquit la rousse.

—Heu… oui. Le yuri, absolument pas du tout! Je ne les vois vraiment pas du tout avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de relation autre qu'amicale. Pour le Yaoi, c'est une autre histoire... Même si le couple ZoSa est impossible... Je trouve cette impossibilité justement possible...Je m'explique, ils se détestent mais ils s'adorent quand même et justement, le fait que les autres membres de l'équipage ne puissent absolument pas imaginer une telle relation entre eux, donne du piquant et la rend possible...Et que...Je sais pas, tous les deux ensemble, je trouve que ça le fait... Après je suis sans doute juste une perverse. Pour un autre couple yaoi tel que le ZoLu qui est assez répandu... Ça ne le fait pas... Mais alors pas du tout... M'enfin bon...Tout ça pour rien dire, juste que j'avais envie depuis le temps de participer à un petit débat de ce genre. A plus !

—Voilà un argument quelque peu... argumenté, dit Robin, au moins son choix ou plutôt ses choix sont claires.

—Et si vous arrêtez de chipoter pour rien et que vous vous décidez à investir dans la rénovation de cet endroit ? propose Franky, c'est vrai avec le succès que vous avez…

—Merry est très bien comme il est, interrompt Usopp, auditeur suivant bonjour !

—Yop ! Ici Muddle une petite nouvelle ! Alors moi, je vote pour le LuNa clair net et précis !$ Déjà, je les trouve trop mignons ensemble ! Et puis, franchement, qui le penserait pas ? Luffy semble très proche d'elle, puis Nami ruh, que dire a part que... que... enfin j'en sais rien ! Mais des fois elle le regarde avec… avec ! Avec je sais pas quoi mais ça se voit ! Et puis franchement, que dire plus ?

—C'est vrai ça que dire de plus ? se moque Zoro, tu t'es pas foulée pour trouver des arguments.

—C'est tellement fort que je ne trouve pas les mots, continue Muddle, puis après le ZoSan évidement ! Au début je n'aimais pas le yaoi. Et puis... j'ai commencé à regarder et puis PAF ! ZORO ET SANJI ! C'est qu'ils sont sexy quand il font la vaisselle... hum, ça n'a rien à voir ! Tout simplement parce que c'est le premier couple Yaoi auquel on pense. Ils se disputent tout le temps mais nous les fans on a toujours une grande petite arrière pensée ! Et tout ça sa donne le ZoSan, enfin sa explique pas le "Pourquoi" de mon choix mais euh voilà quoi !

—C'est très complexe tout ça, dit Luffy jouant aux intellectuels.

—Jamais deux sans trois, il y a aussi le Zoro/Tashigi ! Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien... mais voilà ! Ah ! Et un petit plus le Kaya/Usopp !

—Tu me vois vraiment avec cette marine ? s'estomaque Zoro.

—Cherche pas à savoir toi ! lui dit Nami, et puis c'est vrai que vous feriez un joli couple !

—Va te faire voir !

—Ne parle pas ainsi à ma Nami ! s'interpose le blond à grand coup de pied. Tête de pelouse !

—Tête de pelouse ? Tu régresses mon pauvre vieux !

—heu… hum sinon je voudrais dire à Sanji que je l'adore ! J'aime ta chaine au pantalon, je veux la voir plus souvent ! J'aime ta mèche aussi, et je veux la même ! Et juste comme pour info, Sanji, tu sais là ou j'habite y a un type qui s'appelle Charles et c'est ton portrait craché ! 'Ouais euh, il n'a pas de mèche, mais euh, il te ressemble trop quoi ! Alors, je vais lui demander un autographe et figure toi, que Charles, il aime faire la vaisselle ! Et toi tu aime faire la vaisselle avec Zoro ! Et puis, Charles,, il est gay ! Tu es gay aussi ? Dans les deux cas je t'aimerai toujours ! Mais si tu es gay, je t'aimerai encore plus !

—Je ne suis pas gay ! s'indigne Sanji, et c'est qui ce Charles ?

—Oublie Charles, lui conseille Usopp, autres choses à rajouter Muddle ?

—Je voudrais dire à Franky que je l'aime autant que Sanji, j'adore les armes qui sont dans ton corps, surtout les balle là, les missiles et tout ! Et donc, tu veux bien me prêter tes plans ? Je veux avoir un grand-frère aussi cool que toi ! Hé ! Aniki ! On se boira un cola un de ses jour, hein ? Allez, ciao !

—Bien ! sourit Luffy, à partir d'aujourd'hui Franky tu feras parti de l'équipage lâche ce marteau et vient participer avec nous !

—QUOI ? crient le reste des membres en chœur.

Luffy éclate de rire et accueille avec joie ce nouveau membre.

—Bonjour je suis Mathou-des-fore et moi je suis pour le ZoSan car car Zoro et Sanji vont super bien ensemble, ils se disputent tout le temps. J'aime aussi le LuNa pour les mêmes raisons que le ZoSan et aussi parce que Luffy a sauvé plein de fois Nami.

—Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes gay les gars, dit Franky le plus sérieusement du monde, touts ces gens qui appellent et qui assument leur préférence pour votre « couple »… Moi je dis, ça c'est louche.

—Moi je dis… va te faire foutre ! lance Sanji vexé, je vous en prie mesdemoiselles arrêtez de m'imaginer avec cette espèce d'algue verte toute pourrie !

—L'algue verte toute pourrie peut te foutre une raclée en moins de deux, réplique le bretteur prêt à en découdre à l'instant même.

—Stop ! intervint Nami calmement, je crois que notre charmante auditrice n'a pas tout à fait terminer. Je t'en prie Mathou.

—Merci, je voulais préciser que je n'aime pas le ZoLu car Luffy et Zoro ensemble c'est comme si mettre un bout de viande et un paresseux ensemble. Vous voyez le tableau ? Pas très beau n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'aime pas non plus le yuri, Nami et Robin ensemble ça me fait froid dans le dos et me dégoûte profondément. Et aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Sanji pour moi ne peux pas être avec une fille, vu comment il tourne autour d'elles.

—Au moins ça c'est clair, dit Chopper. J'avais raison de penser que je ne serais jamais dans ce sondage.

—Et j'ai une petite question pour Zoro. T'en as pas marre que beaucoup de filles te courent après ou qu'elles disent que tu vas bien avec des personnes, genre " tu irais bien avec Tashigi" ou " tu irais bien avec Sanji" ?

—Personnellement je ne me sens pas concerné par tout ça, répond Zoro en baillant aux corneilles.

—Il ne répondra jamais à ce genre de question, s'excuse Robin.

—Salut c'est ShineD Clémentine, je vous avais déjà appelé pour les Elric. Pour moi le couple idéal dans One piece ( pardon tachi ), c'est NAMI ET ZORO. Ils se ressemblent et ils font une excellente équipe, Zoro avec sa force et sa spontanéité pour protéger Nami et puis c'est un ex-chasseur de prime le filon pour nami. Et quand à Nami son intelligence, sa technique et son sens de l'orientation lui permettront d'éviter les problèmes et elle est loin d'être un boulet. Zoro ne se laissera pas embobiner par toutes ses combines. De plus ils ont des points communs, d'abord un objectif à atteindre, être le meilleur pas dans le même truc mais bon c'est quand même ça et leur grande résistance à l'alcool ainsi que leur instincts. Voilà, je vous aime tous SAUF SANNJI BIEN SUR J'AIME PAS LES PERVERS !

Sanji viens de se transformer en pierre, tellement il est choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

—…

Il reste sans voix.

—Ses arguments se tiennent, dit enfin Usopp, elle a raison.

—Non elle n'a pas raison ! démentent les concernés.

—Bonjour ! Désolée de vous interrompre c'est Liicam. Usopp comment tu fais pour faire des vagues avec ta langue ? C'est trop cool !

—Quoi ? Comme ça ? demande le brun en ondulant sa langue comme un débile. C'est parce que j'ai mangé un fruit magique qui m'a doté de ce don… Grâce à cela je peux faire fuir les rois des mers parce qu'ils voient en moi celui qui anéantira leur espèce ! Mouahahahaha !

—Ouah ! s'émerveille Chopper les étoiles plein les yeux.

—Mais à qui tu vas faire croire ça ? doute le blond.

—Chopper, désigne Zoro.

—Heu… hum, Zoro t'as tellement de succès auprès des filles. J'comprends pas que tu les ignore ! Mais tu sais, j'veux bien me fiancer à toi, Zoro. Mon entourage t'aime déjà beaucoup, mes parents sont d'accord pour un mariage. Je suis riche et j'ai du rhum chez moi... Roronoa Liicam, ça l'fait nan?

—Premièrement Marimo est gay ce qui explique pourquoi il ignore toutes ses avances que JE voudrais tellement avoir ! explique Sanji, deuxièmement il est gay c'est pourquoi il ne se mariera pas avec toi… Mais moi je suis là Liicam !

Mais… bien sur ce n'est une surprise pour personne que Zoro s'en prit à Sanji et que tous deux s'ont aller se battre quelque part dans un coin du studio.

—Salut c'est Juichigatsu ! Pour les couples, je soutiens de tout mon cœur le Sanji/Robin. Je ne vais pas commencer à m'étendre là-dessus sinon j'en ai pour une éternité, mais en bref, je pense qu'ils sont complémentaires et que Robin est le parfait type de femme qui convient à quelqu'un comme Sanji. Capable de passer outre son côté dragueur, tout en ayant suffisamment de caractère pour lui faire comprendre quand il doit s'arrêter.

—Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! s'extase le blond les yeux en cœurs, ma Robin d'amour et moi iront très bien ensemble !

—Ensuite, je suis pour le Zoro/Tashigi. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ce couple dès le premier épisode où je les ai vus ensemble, je trouve que s'ils avaient une relation, ce serait vraiment intéressant du fait de leur but commun, être les meilleures sabreurs mais aussi de leurs points de vue différents, pirate/marine.

—Tsss !

—Ensuite, je plussoie le Luffy/Nami, ensemble ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Après, je suis pour des couples plus secondaires comme le Usopp/Kaya par exemple. Je n'ai pas d'autres idées pour le moment. Vivement la prochaine fois !

—J'ai pas tout compris mais tant pis, dit Usopp.

—Elle parlait d'un Usopp/Kaya, rappelle le médecin les joues rosies.

Luffy rigole et parait très joyeux… Comme toujours. Les autres ne cherchent même pas à savoir ce qu'il fait.

—Hé ! C'est encore moi !

—ShineD Clémentine ! s'exclame Chopper tout content.

—Oui ! affirme-t-elle, je voulais juste rajouter, que j'écries une fic ou les personnages de Bleach et vous se retrouve dans le monde de man. L'origine des innocence ou comment passer six mois de nuit blanche a la Soul Society. Pour cela j'aurais besoins que vous signez des documents me garantissant aucune poursuite judiciaire pour les tortures physiques et mentales que subiront Francky et Sanji pour les prochains chapitres. En échange je pourrais m'arranger pour que Nami aille chercher une innocence a la caverne d'Ali baba, autrement dit Nami si tu les fais signer ce papier, tu trouveras un trésor qui vaudrait en Berry le double de la prime de Luffy pendant l'arc Impel Down, merci beaucoup.

—Vous avez entendu les gens alors aller lire sa fic ! encourage Luffy.

—On va subir des tortures ? blêmit Sanji.

—Signez ! Dêpéchez-vous ! presse la rousse.

—Non, refuse Franky catégoriquement.

—Mais Nami-chérie…

—Signez ! insiste Nami en leur donnant les documents. Ne vous faites pas priez !

—Et bah vas-y Love-cook, se moque Zoro.

—On ne t'as rien demandé Marimo !

—Pendant que vous décidez nous allons prendre le prochain auditeur, dit Robin.

—Salut tout le monde ! C'est Yuyu-chan ! Oui ça fait longtemps mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous suis ! Même si la voix bizarre mais courageuse du studio a proposé que les auditeurs parlent de couple et bien je le ferai pas, j'suis bien trop gentille ! Par contre j'ai des choses à dire !

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Chopper.

—Si tu m'entends NekoOp, saches que ta vanne sur le fromage puant m'a achevé tellement j'ai rigolé ! Ussop ?

—Oui ? réponde le concerné.

—Ton Ussop spell est génial, rigole Yuyu-chan, je crois bien que c'est l'une des techniques que j'adore de vous tous ! Comment tu fais ? Ne me prend pas pour Chopper ... Je n'suis pas aussi naïve ...

Usopp s'explique : c'est un secret de famille !

—Ah oui ! Une dédicace pour mon squelette préféré ... YOHOHOHOHO !

—Un squelette ? s'interrogent les animateurs.

—Quel squelette ? s'enquit Usopp apeuré.

—Bah Brook ! Grace à toi Robin-chan, je suis hyper populaire, les garçons sont tous à mes pied mais bon j'ai l'impression de jouer un jeu. Ah ! Je te conseille un livre ou plutôt une trilogie, Le secret des cartographes, j'adore lire tout comme toi !

—Ça tombe bien, je cherchais de la lecture, avoue la brune ténébreuse.

—Franky t'as un groove du tonnerre ! Hey tête de laitue, je sais pourquoi tu as les cheveux verts ! Tu as du pousser sous terre alors pour te camoufler, t'as laissé de l'herbe pousser sur ta tête ! HAHAHA si c'est vrai je viendrai avec du désherbant ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

—T'as tout compris ! félicite Sanji, ce que tu es intelligente ma ravissante Yuyu-chan !

Zoro se retient de répondre, pour une fois il prend sur lui. Et ne répond pas…

—Attention Marimo tu surchauffes !

Yuyu-chan rigole.

—Voila voila ! termine-t-elle, je pense venir dans une demi-heure ou peut-être moins pour vous rendre visite et vous montrez mes légendaires cheveux noir de jais HAHA ! Et Nami, tes fans m'incendient dès que je déclare que je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, ce qui est vrai. Par contre je suis prête à te payer le double de ton salaire, je te le remettrai en venant, si tu réussis par un miracle que Luffy arrête de se curer le nez pendant que je parle ! J'ai des yeux partout héhé... A toute à l'heure !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Nami fout une claque au chapeau de paille pour qu'il arrête.

—Ben quoi ? lance ce dernier qui trouve cela tout à fait naturel.

—Hello! Mon nom est Kira-chan et j'aurais une question pour Zoro. Est-ce qu'il pourrait décrire physiquement et mentalement sa petite-amie idéale ? Puisqu'il dit qu'il n'aime pas Tashigi. Je le verrai bien avec une fille au tempérament de feu, ne comparez pas ce que je viens de dire aux perso de mes fics qu'on critique d'être trop sanguinaire !

—Que les choses soient bien claire, commence le vert, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles, c'est une perte de temps.

—J'avais raison, conclu Sanji, t'es gay… mais je n'ai rien contre ça du moment que tu me foutes la paix.

Et voilà c'est reparti pour une dispute qui n'en vaut sans doute pas la peine.

—Pour ma part, je vois bien Zoro avec Nami, ses élans de recul qu'elle lui inspire peut être le refus de se voir aimer autre chose que ses katanas ou Kuina. Dans tous les cas, j'adore Zoro pour son caractère bien trempé, sa volonté et ne fais pas attention aux dires de tes ennemis, tes cheveux verts te vont très bien, je les aime beaucoup ! Et je ne suis pas la seule ! N'est-ce pas Chopper, toi qui t'accroche souvent sur sa tête ! Sur ce bye à tous !

—C'est parce que j'aime bien être en hauteur, explique le renne souriant.

—Zoro, je peux m'asseoir sur ta tête ? demande Luffy prêt à s'exécuter.

—Heu… auditeur suivant, appelle Usopp tentant d'ignorer Luffy et son étrange requête.

—Bonjour ! C'est de nouveau Cornila-san ! J'aimerais te demander Sanji d'où te viens cet amour pour les femmes?

—Ma douce Cornila-san, commence le blond la voix suave, saches qu'il n'y a rien de plus délicat et sublime qu'une femme. Leur forme, leur charme, leur volupté…

—Tu ne réponds pas à la question là, lui fait remarquer Usopp.

—Les femmes sont l'essences même de la vie, continue le blond qui parait émerveiller.

—Tu savais que l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock était amoureuse de Luffy ?

—POURQUOI LE MONDE EST-IL SI INJUSTE ? s'emporte le blond qui se saisit de Luffy par le col de sa chemise.

Oui, Luffy porte des chemises.

—Concernant le débat sur les couples, je suis pour le Luffy/Nami et le Ussop/Kaya.

—Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais le couple fictif de Nami et Luffy l'emporte, signale Robin, suivit de près par le couple fictif de Zoro et Sanji.

—Auditeur suivant, fait Zoro pour ne pas répondre et s'emporter.

—C'est Petitchaperon et je voulais donner mon avis sur les couples.

—On t'écoute, lui dit Chopper confiant.

—Je trouve que le Zoro/Luffy niveau yaoi est quand même le plus harmonieux ! Le caractère de Zoro qui ne peut pas résister à l'entêtement de son capitaine !

—J'en peux plus je me tire ! annonce Zoro en se levant.

—Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, avertit Nami, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de filles qui rêvent de t'enlever une fois que tu mettras le pied dehors.

— Laisse-moi me faire enlever à ta place Marimo de malheur ! se « sacrifie » le blond. Attendez-moi les filles j'arriiiiiive !

—Bonjour je m'appelle Dante99 ! J'aimerais demander à Luffy s'il a l'intention de se marier une fois qu'il sera devenu le seigneur des pirates. Si oui, avec qui ?

—Pourquoi je me marierais ? s'étonne Luffy, une fois que je serais seigneur des pirates, j'irais à la découverte de d'autres îles, d'autres aventures et une fois finie… peut-être que je me marierais… hm… Non. C'est pas pour moi ça !

—Hm d'accord c'est ton droit, lui assure Dante99, et étant donné que j'aime aussi l'argent je voudrais te proposer Nami, un commerce de figurines à l'effigie des héros de la série. En particulier les hommes. Ça rapporterait beaucoup étant donné le nombre de fangirls qu'il y a. Attention, ce sera du soixante-cinq/trente-cinq pour moi vu que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

—C'est un marcher intéressant, avoue Nami, mais se serait mieux si on faisait du quarante/soixante non ?

—Soixante pour toi je suis sur ? suppose Usopp pas du tout surpris.

—Non ! répond la rousse faussement outrée. Mais dis-moi Dante quel est ton avis concernant les couples ?

—Pour les couples, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est du yaoi ou du yuri, j'ai rien contre du moment qu'on ait des couples à peu près normaux.

—Merci de ton appel Dante, dit Robin bienveillante.

—Bonjour mon nom est Jenck ! Je voudrais demander à Sanji de me donner trois raisons pour qu'une fille sorte avec lui.

—…

—Tu lui as posé une colle ! rigole Zoro, du moment que c'est une fille bien roulée il ne va pas chercher trop loin.

—Ta gueule ! lui crie le blond, hum et bien je dirais… jolie, délicate, somptueuse, douce…

—Autre chose à rajouter ? continue Zoro alors que Sanji continue son énumération, si on l'attend on ne va plus en finir.

—Je voulais rajouter que Sanji est mon préféré.

Aussitôt le blond a des cœurs pleins les yeux.

—Plein de filles veulent sortir avec toi mais on sait tous que tu n'es pas fidèle.

Un nuage gris semble être apparu au dessus lui, faisant tomber une mini-averse.

—-Zoro comment fais-tu pour avoir un aussi bon self-control alors que la majorité des auditrices veulent sortir avec toi ?

—Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas calme, dit-il d'un ton serein, j'ai suivi un entrainement qui m'a permis de contrôler mon psychisme.

—Je ne vous vois pas en couple, dit-elle soudainement.

—Qui ? demandent en cœur Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.

—Sanji et Zoro ! Votre couple ne me parait pas compatible alors je vous encourage à vous défendre si vous en ressentez le besoin !

—D'accord Jenck ! approuve Sanji d'une voix déterminée.

—Je suis Zebest2b ! Zoro je t'aimmmeuh ! Parce que Sanj est beaucoup trop mamours et romantique pour moi ! Et que les autres sont un peu... Enfin bon bref vous m'avez compris. Et aussi ... VIVE LE ZOROXSANJI ! Whouhou !

….

—Heu oui, murmure Usopp, et c'est ainsi que se termine l'émission d'aujourd'hui.

—Et qu'elle prend fin, dit Franky, cet endroit est prêt à tomber en morceaux.

—QUOI ? s'expriment tout l'équipage.

—Bah oui, désolé les jeunes.

—Je le savais ! s'exclame Usopp, on aurait du le foutre dehors dès le début !

—Mais qui a remporté le sondage ? s'inquiète le brun au chapeau de paille.

—C'est pas ça le plus important ! s'énerve Nami, s'il n'y a plus de station de radio, il n'y aura plus d'émission et s'il n'y a plus d'émission il n'y aura plus d'entrer d'argent !

—C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? s'indigne Zoro.

—Je crois bien que c'est le Luffy/Nami et le Zoro/Sanji, annonce Chopper, mais bon j'ai arrêté de compter moi.

—Ce sondage est truqué ! crie Sanji, je m'y oppose !

—Mais tu t'opposes à quoi crétin ? réplique le bretteur.

—Toi ! T'es mon ennemi ! Qu'à tu fais à toutes ses filles ?

—Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir mais si tu veux te battre je suis partant.

—Les amis, terminent Usopp une larme perlée à l'œil, je crois bien que ceci est la fin de Vogue Merry…

—Merci à tous de nous avoir suivi, remercie Chopper, vous allez nous manquer auditeurs de Grand Line et de toutes les mers !

—Grâce à vous mon capital à augmenter, sourit Nami les yeux ne voyant que des Berrys.

—Grâce à vous j'ai pu discuter avec de charmantes demoiselles.

—Grâce à vous… à cause de vous, rectifie Zoro, j'ai eu les nerfs comme jamais.

—On doit les remercier ! crie Nami en lui donnant une gifle.

—Moi je me suis marré ! rit Luffy.

—On a passé un très bon moment en votre compagnie, admet Robin.

—On ne vous en remerciera jamais assez, termine Usopp.

—AAAAAH ! pleure Franky, c'est trop triste les adieux !

—Mais ta gueule ! ordonne Usopp.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un mur du studio tombe…

* * *

_Et oui, c'est malheureusement fini. Je tiens à vous expliquez pourquoi. Tout simplement parce que cette fic prend énormément de temps en raison des commentaires auxquels j'apporte des réponses via les Mugiwara à travers l'histoire. _

_C'était parti d'une envie et je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait eu un tel succès. Et puis je tenais également à la finir, parce qu'au final certaines questions reviennent, même si formulées différement et que les sujets parfois ne viennent pas. Dernier point... Je réserve de nouvelles fanfic pour bientôt. _

_J'ignore encore par quoi commencer. Je poserais la question lorsque je terminerais mes deux dernières fics toujours en cours à savoir "N.A.K.A.K.A.M.A" et "Holy crap !". Et elles sont loin de se terminer maintenant. ;)_

_Merci en tout cas pour cette aventure. Gros bisous à tous et à toute._


End file.
